Smells like love
by Darkblacklily
Summary: England's latest spell has backfired, again. Instead of a spell to make everyone fall in love with his cooking, they have fallen in love with HIM, and they won't leave him alone.  Will he be able to survive all of their 'affections?  ?/England  England/?
1. Chapter 1

Smells like love~

Summary- England's latest spell to have everyone love his cooking has backfired.

Instead, for some reason, no one will leave him alone.

The spell ends on Valentine's Day, will he be able to survive until then?

England X ?

? X England

(**You decide**, _Review_ or answer the poll on my profile, or **both**.)

(Because I don't know who participated in the poll. That means, you get two votes MAX)

~Edit- 4/25/11- voting is done. The **characters **with **over 7 votes** get an ending.

Disclaimer- Don't own Hetalia, or the actual land masses. That would be weird…

And impossible.

.

Tba- hai, thought of this for valentines day.

England- why me? Why not France? He would love having everyone…*pause* it's a good thing you didn't…

Tba- right. And cause everyone loves England. Your one of the most popular characters.

THE most popular character in the **first** character poll (in **JAPAN**) (he dropped to second later, Japan beat him)

England- cough* I never knew I was so popular.. *cough* its rather... nice to be loved.

Tba- *hugs him* You're so cute. I have no idea why people think your eyebrows are a bad thing. I think they fit you.

England-…thank you?

Tba- now on with the story!

.

* * *

Day one – (Feb) 10th

Around 4 in the afternoon…

.

England walked to the middle of the circle he drew with chalk.

He wore his black cloak, and held a large leather bound book in his hands.

He chuckled eerily, 'this time. It will work this time.'

He looked around, checking the lit candles that were placed around the circle.

One small misstep could cause something horrible to happen, or the spell just wouldn't work.

He opened the book, flipping to a page with a deep red bookmark.

He let out a deep breath and looked over the words.

.

_Amare meum coctione. _It was simple. Fall in love with my cooking.

There was no way he could possibly mess this up.

He took a deep breath and concentrated, pronouncing the words carefully.

.

"Amare meum coctine." The circle turned a light shade of white.

"Amare meum coctione." The light grew brighter.

"Amare meum coctione" Just one more time...

"Amare me-"

"HEY ENGLAND!" America slamed the door to England's basement.

"You idiot-" was all England could say before the whole room flashed white, blinding both nations.

.

America quickly backed out of the room and slammed the door, blinking spots out of his vision.

'why are all the dots different colors?' he thought as he saw red and green spots dancing in front of him.

.

In the basement, the light had died down.

England rubbed his eyes, 'Stupid America, always interrupting me. Stupid git. Doesn't he know how to knock?'

He looked around the room, it looked the same, except that the candles were no longer lit.

'It seems fine. Maybe the spell worked?'

He took of his cloak and put it in a chest with his book.

He headed up the stairs and reached for the knob just as America flung it open.

.

"Hey England sorry about that! Are you okay?" He said quickly.

England pushed him aside, "What are you doing here America?" England started walking to his kitchen.

America laughed and followed him, "I was gonna visit you, to remind you that we have a meeting tomorrow."

England sighed, "We're having meetings until the 13th. It starts tomorrow."

They entered the kitchen, England took his apron off the hook and tied it behind his back.

The words 'If you see no clothes under this apron, i must be drunk again!' were printed on the white apron. **

America decided not to ask why he had that, or who he got it from. England, wouldn't buy something like that... right?

.

"Personally, I'm surprised you remembered."

America pouted, "what's that supposed to mean England?"

England easily ignored him and started taking things out of the fridge.

"Hey England, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm not hungry, so you don't have to cook or anything."

England flushed red, "w-why would I cook for you g-git? I-I was just hungry."

America let out a small 'hmm' and sat down at the round table in England's kitchen.

.

England started to crack eggs into a bowl.

"That reminds me, I found this in your mailbox."

America took out a envelope from his jacket.

England quickly rushed over and snatched it, "why are you looking through my mailbox?"

America smiled, "because that's where you put the spare key!"

.

England turned around, putting the envelope on the counter he poured some oil and turned on the stove.

'Not to self, put spare key in a less obvious hiding place. Like, under a rock...'

England poured the eggs into the pan and took the envelope from the counter.

'That's strange, there's no return address.'

He opened the envelope and took a small red card out.

The card was decorated with small paper hearts.

* * *

_To Arthur Kirkland,_

_You are the one_

_the one that I love_

_I am afraid that_

_I cannot tell you_

_Who i am yet but you_

_will find out very soon._

_Your secret admirer._

* * *

_.  
_

England leaned against the counter, reading over the card.

Secret admirer? How cliche, was it because Valentines' was in a few days?

England let out a sigh, its probably a joke from France or something. Then again, it also could be from someone who liked him.

But that's not possible…well, its possible, but who would do such a thing?

"-land. ENGLAND!" America's hand landed on his shoulder.

England's head snapped up, almost hitting America, "w-what?"

.

America stepped back and pointed to the pan, "your eggs are burning."

England quickly took a plate out and turned the flame off, a bit relieved that the eggs were only a little bit black (and crusty…)

He scooped the eggs onto the plate, took a fork and sat down at the table, across from America.

America stared at him England stared back.

An awkward silence ensued.

.

"I'm not eating it." America said deadpanning.

England turned his head to the side, "Its not for you, although you should get some protein in your diet, considering all you eat are those disgusting hamburgers."*

Alfred let out a huff, "fine I'll eat them, but they probably taste nasty."

America took the plate from England and poked at the 'eggs' with the fork.

"Well go on then!" England said.

America poked the egg in the middle and took a bite.

"It's horrible." He said getting up to get something to wash the eggs down.

England sighed, 'so it didn't work. So what was that bright light about? '

While England was distracted, America discretely threw the rest of the eggs in the trash and put the plate in the sink.

"So England…" America sat down in his seat.

England glanced at him, "What?"

"Are you wearing perfume or something?"

England raised an eyebrow, "No…and it's called cologne,."

"Are you sure? Because I think I smell vanilla…"

"Yes America, I'm sure I'm not wearing any cologne."

America looked down, 'then where is that smell coming from?"

...

America looked up at England again, "Do you smell donuts?"

"Huh?"

"Oh… never mind."

What was wrong with America today? He never put on cologne, even though he did own a bottle, courtesy of France.

More importantly, why would England have doughnuts in his house?

"Are you sure you're not wearing any perfume?"

"Its cologne and no I am not!"

…..

England quickly got up and walked to the living room, grabbing a random book from a shelf, he sat down in a red armchair to read.

America walked behind the chair and leaned over to read the book England had in his hands.

England flushed lightly, but tried to ignore him.

* * *

"_Where are we?" Sophie asked finally, unaware that she had spoken the thought aloud._

"_California?" Josh said softly, but in a voice that suggested he didn't quite believe what he was saying._

England tried to move the book away, America leaned closer, trying to read.

"_After all we've seen today?" Sophie asked. "I don't think so. We're inside a…_

America took a deep breath, England smelled really nice today….

America leaned closer, he was too close to England, too close...

.

England quickly stood up, "what are you doing you idiot?"

America straightened and smiled, "Reading."

England growled, "Look here America, I don't know what is going on, but I'll have you know I will not fall for any of your tricks! Did France put you up to this or something? He is isn't he? If he is, you can tell him to go straight to-"

A loud annoying ring tone interrupted him.

(THE DEFAULT T-MOBILE RING TONE!)

.

America took his cell phone from his jacket and opened it, "What's up prez?"

America was talking to the president of his country. Why did he give such an important person such a stupid ring tone?

England turned around, trying to read his book, catching snippets of the conversation.

"G8…. Know… Boring… doughnuts… chocolate…Valentines Day…"

England rolled his eyes, 'I doubt America is giving the president advice on what to do for his wife on Valentines Day.'

"No… ring… jewelry, she'd like… really? Well maybe… I don't know... that's…"

England sighed, he really was asking for advice. The poor man, England thought, I hope he doesn't actually try the ideas that America tells him.

England put the book back on the shelf, no point in reading it now.

"Right! Dinner…. Lunch?... Oh right time difference… maybe... Hey England!"

England turned to him, "yes?"

"What do girls like?"

.

"Um... flowers, jewelry, and cute things I suppose. Why?"

"Thanks a lot dude!" America started talking on his phone again.

"What England said… huh? Party? A formal party? Geez all you people are so stuffy. You know I was just joking prez. …"

The president said something that made America gulp.

"What paper work? Hidden in the cabinet? No… I didn't… c-closet? No I... come back right now? But prez! …. Fine!" America closed the phone, "Sorry England, I have to go finish paper work."

He waved to England and looked in the closet by the door for his coat. He mumbled something about 'better hiding places' and left.

England sighed, well that was strange.

* * *

A/n

Sorry to cut off there, but I have no idea what England does after America leaves.

Use your imagination, because, honestly, I don't know…

*Tba- I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU HAMBURGERS! FORGIVE ME! T-T

** Yes, there is an apron like that. I looked it up. France gave it to him, because England's tend to get covered in stains often.

- The story is, "_**The Alchemist**_" by Michael Scott. I'm currently reading it. Its awesome! Michael Scott is an Irish author. No, I am not advertising.

- That ring tone… it caused me much… much... **pain**… Just _thinking_ about it gets me nervous. *shiver*

Seriously, never use that as your alarm. Please don't… **DO NOT DO IT! **

- About the scents that America smells, _apparently _those are scents that attract men.

I am not sure about some of them, so I just picked the ones I think would work.

Like vanilla, it does smell nice…Doughnuts …. Why? Oh, you will figure it out later.

Tba- wonder who's the admirer.

England-…..

Tba- you people can choose of course. Oh by the way, the spell takes about 24 hours to start. This is why America isn't acting strange.

And England could like America-

England- I DO NOT LIKE AMERICA!

Tba-… or he could not. You can just interpret this as embarrassment if you want. Can't find a good reason? Here's one! America is saying that England is _cooking for him_, and that **he** **doesn't need to. **Which is embarrassing because England just wants to find out if **_the spell worked_** or not, and America is getting the wrong everybody feels uncomfortable, if you have someone practically **breathing down your neck** while you're trying to read right?

Or... maybe its just me?

In Latin, **my** is **meum.**

Me is… me.

England wasn't able to finish his spell because of America.

So his spell ended up as

Fall in love with my cooking

Fall in love with my cooking

Fall in love with my cooking

Fall in love with me-

YOU IDIOT!

.

Yes, the 'you idiot' counts, why? _Because I said so._

And because it works.

(Fall in love with me you idiot!) As **all people** are idiots, admit it, the spell applies to **everyone**.

(However, because England is a… human? Nation? Are nations' different species? (Probably...) My point is, other nations are attracted to him.

The spell caused him to appear_ very attractive_ to others. Pheromones and stuff. (but then again, England is **already** really attractive. *wink*wink*)

You know, we're attracted because of instinct, unconsciously of course. And yes, I will make **EVERY NATION** he meets feel somewhat attracted to him. Their behavior differs because of their personalities.

Like, I'm not going to have Sealand or Latvia propose to him. Cause that would be **weird**…

So I'll try to keep them in character. (**Try** being the magic word.) If you people have some ideas feel free to tell me. If you don't, then I won't know right? I can't read minds.

**Nations I have no idea what they're going to do-**

Netherlands ( I might not put him in….)

Denmark (might not put him in..)

Poland

S. Italy/ Romano

Hong Kong (then again, I might not put him in it..)

Japan

Lithuania

Turkey

Greece

Latvia

_I already have ideas for-_

America

France

Canada

Russia

China

Prussia

Germany

Italy/ Veneziano

Sealand

Spain

Belarus

Ukraine

Hungary

Austria

Sweden

Finland

Iceland

Norway

Switzerland

Lichtenstein

**(However, they (the ideas) are… sketchy. Feel free to tell me what you think.)**

Oh well, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Smells like love ch 2

.

Tba- awww, you guys are so sweet.

Ps… Yes, I did think about Belarus (and Russia) stalking England. And Swiss? *giggle* he's pretty sweet. *wink*

*giggle* Ok I won't keep you waiting….

England- yeah, yeah. Shut up and start the- Wh-what are you doing?

Tba- hugs England* You smell like Vanilla!~ I love Vanilla! *telling the truth*

England- H-HELP! I'M GOING TO BE RAPED! HELP!

~A mob of nations attack Tba~

Tba- I was just joking! GAH! *dragged off by various nations*

England-runs away*….

*turns to reviewer* … *depressed* never again, I'll quit magic, I'll quit drinking. JUST LET ME SURVIVE THIS FANFIC!

France- Angleterre~

England- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

An extremely annoying ringing interrupted England's very nice dream. He was having a nice talk with the fairies in his dream, did you know, fairies could do that?

England sat up and stretched, wincing a bit when he heard his bones crack.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, 'meeting today. Bet its going to be just like every other meeting.'

He got off the bed and walked into his bathroom.

'I'll be the first one there.' he pulled the mirror to the side, revealing a cabinet beneath it that stored all his toiletries.

He took out his toothpaste and grabbed his toothbrush from the cup on the sink.

'America will be the last one; France will start making lewd comments. Japan will start agreeing with everyone, Switzerland will bring his gun…'

England washed the cup and toothbrush before putting toothpaste on the brush.

He gently brushed his teeth before rinsing, and repeating.

'Still don't know how he can get a rifle in without anyone saying anything…'

He washed the toothbrush and walked out of the bathroom after doing his 'business'.

'Germany will have to calm everyone down, and then Italy will say 'Paaaaastaaaaa!' like he always does.'

England opened his closet pulling out his 'usual meeting attire'.

He sighed, 'Sometimes I wish something would change.'

He changed into his clothes and walked down stairs into his kitchen.

He checked the time on the clock; he was about an hour early. 'Must have set my clock wrong…'he mused.

He looked around his kitchen, should he cook? Or should he just…

He shook his head; he was not hungry at the moment. He went over to his cupboards and took out a pack of earl gray tea.

He quickly made the tea, sitting at the table and enjoying the aroma.

'Ah, nothing is better than Earl gray.'

He took a sip, the liquid was hot, and burned his tongue slightly, maybe he should have added milk and cream…. *

He gently blew on it, 'well this is going bloody fantastic.'

He finished his tea and looked back at the clock. He was still really early….but then again, the meeting was held in his country this time, so no one would blame him if he was early right?

He looked around the empty house; there wasn't much to do….

He stood up, put his cup in the sink, grabbed his briefcase from the door and walked out of his house.

.

~After driving to the meeting place~

(No I am not telling you where, cause you might go there and **kidnap** the nations!)

.

As usual, England was the first there. England put his briefcase down, next to his chair.

There were chairs around the huge table, _many_ chairs.

Sighing England walked to the wooden podium that was in front of the table.

People could write their ideas on a large whiteboard. Needless to say, it was rarely used since they never got anything finished. And all debates (arguments) were verbal.

He picked up the black marker and started writing on the board.

The words, "World meeting" were written in block letters. Probably not his best work, but he was bored.

He looked back at the white board, and felt an urge to…draw, or maybe read.

He turned to look over his shoulder, he had left the door open, and he could see all the way down the hall. He was completely alone.

'M..maybe just a little…' He began drawing every nation he knew in 'chibi form' as Japan liked to call it.

Just as he was drawing Germany, a hand landed on his shoulder.

.

"Angleterre… what is this?" France asked, leaning closer to the whiteboard, brushing his cheek against England's as he did so.

"A mini me? How cute-" France froze and blinked twice staring at England.

"W-what?"

"France turned England to face him and took a sniff, "are you wearing cologne?"

"No…" England began to wonder what was up with people, mainly America and France, thinking he was wearing cologne.

France pulled away and smiled, "Are you bored Angleterre?"

England looked at him warily, "What if I am?"

France leaned close, so their noses were almost touching. "Then I have a game we could _play_."

England took a few steps back; France was acting weird, really weird.

Yes France would make lewd comments, grope people, and hit on anything with _legs_, but this was **not** France.

Just before France could do anything, thank god, other nations filed in.

.

Through all the hustle and bustle, England was able to slip away unseen, well, maybe not _unseen_…

(He also wiped the drawings off the whiteboard)

As he settled in his seat, he noticed that many nations were glancing towards him.

It was… very unsettling… Especially since nations like Russia were staring at him, though Russia didn't seem to be angry at him or anything it was still unnerving.

It was as if a thousand hungry wolves were eying him.

He shivered, 'There's no way that's happening. You're just being paranoid, think of something else.'

France slid into the seat next to him, England looked down and saw that France's hand was slowly inching across to his (England's) thigh…

England shifted on his chair, "France don't even-"

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!"

England hit his head on the table in front of him. 'And so another day begins.'

* * *

.

America walked to his seat he carried a box that had the words 'Dunkin' Donuts' on it.

He put it down and sipped his coffee, "nothing like coffee to get me up and running!"

England felt like groaning, 'I already want to go home.'

.

America glanced at him and smiled, sitting down he turned to England.

"What's up England?"

"Can we just get this meeting started?" England felt a hand on his thigh and moved away from France, moving closer to America as he did so.

Germany coughed and stood up, England looked at him and their eyes met for a second.

Germany turned away with a light blush on his cheeks and quickly headed to the podium.

'What just happened?' England wondered as Germany stood up on the podium.

Germany glanced at England, and flushed a bit when England noticed him staring.

.

"Sh-shall we…" Germany cleared his throat, what was wrong with him today?

"Shall we begin?" He said.

Various nations nodded, and Germany started speaking.

"As we all know, this meeting will be about -"

Italy stood up quickly, "Germany wait!"

Germany turned to Italy, "Yes Italy?"

Italy grinned and turned away from him, staring at England. "Ve~ England, would you like to come over to my house sometime and have pasta with me?"

It took about a minute for England's mind to wrap around the fact that Italy was talking to him.

Normally the ditsy Italian would scream in terror when he saw him.

.

He slowly nodded, "al..alright…"

Italy grinned and sat down again, "Ve~ I can't wait!"

The room was silent, **dead** silent.

England nervously glanced around the room. Russia and various other nations were now giving Italy the 'evil eye'.

Naturally, the Italian did not notice, he was instead, humming a tune under his breath.

Germany cleared his throat, and all eyes turned to him, "Like I was saying, the meetings will continue until the 13th. Since our countries are in a state of peace at the moment, I believe we should discuss the problems that affect us all."

Germany turned to England, "You first."

England blinked and awkwardly stood up, he grabbed a few papers out of his briefcase and walked up to the podium as quickly as he could.

.

"Er.. uh.." This was probably one of the most awkward, if not THE most awkward time of his life.

Everyone, and I mean **everyone**, was staring at him as if he was a piece of meat.

He shivered, wolves, it's like I'm surrounded by wolves.

"Er.. the concept of.. gay marriage…"

France coughed not so discreetly, making England glance at him.

France gave him a wink and mouthed the words, 'Marry me'.

England, being a horrible reader of lips, did not understand and ignored him

"Its er… been legalized in many places. And while some people do support it, other do not. People are starting to protest and think that people who are gay, lesbian, bi, or transsexual should have different bathrooms, showers, and etcetera."

France grinned, "Humans are so silly _non_? Why should they care if someone likes a certain gender? Love is all that matters."

England had to admit that France did have a point, granted, he was a bit of a romantic himself…

However, in his country, it was known as 'partnership' instead of marriage, but it was the same…right?

.

A few nations shifted in their seats, they were the nations that haven't legalized gay marriage or something close to it.

China hugged his panda, it wasn't his fault that his country refuses to accept it… actually most people did or were unsure, but it was not legalized anyway.

Russia smiled to himself, Lithuania and Latvia shivered.

Liechtenstein looked down, her brother had allowed 'partnerships', so why hadn't she?

England was rather glad that most people had stopped looking at him.

.

He accidentally brushed his hand over a paper and it fell in front of the podium.

He walked around and bent down to get it.

Someone (ok, maybe more than _one_) whistled and England immediately flushed and stood up.

The surprising thing was, not only was it France, it was also Spain and Prussia.

(How did Prussia get there? He snuck in, because he's awesome like that.)

.

"Nice ass." Prussia said winking at him.

England wanted a hole to swallow him up, he really did.

This day could not get any worse.

He Was (Bloody) (Fucking) Wrong.

* * *

After the 'incident' with the bad touch trio. The meeting continued smoothly for about three hours.

England was just happy his turn was over and he did not have to go through that again.

For your information, Hungary knocked France and Prussia into unconsciousness while Romano was lecturing Spain.

England had his head on his arms, trying to ignore the rest of the world, but he did hear a bit of other conversations…

"You will leave England alone! Is that clear Spain?"

"Ahh! But Romano-"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

England groaned, everybody was acting so _weird_.

France, who had just woken up smirked, "Ah Angleterre, you moan an awful lot."

America nodded, "yeah, a lot."

England rolled his eyes, knowing France could not see it, "Yeah, whenever I'm thinking about the two of you."

…..

…..

France grinned, and America smiled, having only caught the 'thinking about (the two of) you.'

England quickly sat up, his face red, "I-I didn't mean it like that! It-it came out wrong!"

France smirked, "of course it did."

"Stupid frog!" England grabbed his folder and began to beat France up with it.

America watched as England hit France repeatedly with the folder.

He opened the box he bought with him, and tapped England on the shoulder.

England turned around, "what do you want America?"

America grinned and pushed the box to him. "I can't finish this so you can have it."

England looked at the box, Dunkin' doughnuts.

He opened it, spotting a chocolate doughnut covered with heart shaped sprinkles. **

He turned to America, who was smiling. "Uh.. Thanks."

America nodded and got up, "Ahh! Lunch break! I'm going to get some coffee, would you like to come with me England?"

England shook his head, taking a bit out of the doughnut. "No, I'm fine."

America walked away, a bit sad that England hadn't taken the 'bait.'

England finished the doughnut and tossed the box in the trash bin, he was about to walk out of the room when someone grabbed his sleeve.

.

"England-san!"

England turned to Japan, he smiled a bit, "Hi Japan. Is there something you need?"

Japan blushed lightly, "Oh um... I was wondering... if you would... maybe like to have lunch with me..."

Japan let go of his sleeve and looked down at his feet, a light blush across his face. 'say yes, say yes, say yes!'

England nodded, "Sure."

Japan smiled and walked with England to the garden outside.

* * *

~For the England Japan fans~

.

They sat on a small stone bench in front of a bare tree.

Today was warm, even though it was winter.

Japan took out a bento (wrapped with a piece of cloth) out of his bag.

He untied the cloth and opened the bento.

Truthfully, England did rather enjoy Japanese food; it was rare that the two would hang out.

Japan opened the lid and took out a pair of wooden chopsticks from his bag.

"England-san, would you like some eggs or vegetables?"

England blushed, "ahh no, that's not necessary. I'm not that-"

His stomach grumbled loudly. England flushed harder, 'I forgot to eat breakfast, but I did have America's doughnut so...'

Japan chuckled, and took a small tomato from the bento with his chopsticks.

He turned to England with it, "say 'ahh' England-san."

England blushed, he could feed himself, but Japan was being nice so… It wouldn't hurt right?

Japan pressed the tomato to England's mouth waiting patiently.

England blushed and opened his mouth a bit, and took the tomato. He turned around, away from Japan, and ate it.

Next to him, Japan was turned away from him, blushing lightly, a pleased expression on his face. 'It feels like we're lovers!'

England turned back to Japan, "Japan?"

Japan turned to him and smiled, "do you want some more England-san?"

"Y-yes please…"

After England and Japan finished eating, Japan insisted on feeding him, and despite how embarrassed he was, he complied.

They sat in silence, enjoying the view of the garden.

"This... is nice." England said.

Japan nodded, "yes... very nice."

…

England closed his eyes. Peace and quiet, there was no America, or France, it was perfect…

"E-England-san…"

England opened his eyes and turned to Japan, "yes?"

Japan shifted a bit, "If... if you like, you could... rest your head on my lap…"

England blushed heavily, think of something to say idiot!

He quickly stood up, "I think our break is over, w-we should get going Japan!"

Japan nodded and got up as well. "If you say so England-san."

England walked in front of him. Japan frowned a bit, he was looking forward to the lap pillow…

He wanted to run his hand though England's hair and watch him sleep.

Japan blushed and slapped his cheek, "Watashi no baka." (I am a idiot)

"J-Japan?"

* * *

As England walked down the halls, he realized he had lost Japan somewhere.

"That's weird… he was right behind me…"

He heard footsteps, he turned thinking it was Japan. Only to see Belarus walking, _more like stomping_, towards him. Why him? Wasn't she usually stalking Russia?

He quickly looked around, no one was around, she wouldn't do anything to him right?

She stopped a few feet from him, "You!"

England froze, "me?"

Belarus's eye twitched "YES YOU!"

England gulped, I don't want to die yet! "yes..?"

Belarus slowly walked towards England, who was too terrified to move.

After they were only about two feet apart she took out a red card from a pocket on her dress and pushed it into his hand.

Then she turned around and fled.

England blinked, what just happened?

He looked down at the card, the words, 'to England, from Belarus' told him it was **definitely not** for _Russia_.

He slowly opened it, it had the words 'Be mine' written inside a big heart.

It was… kind of sweet actually… at least, until he heard it.

He didn't know that it was those kind of cards that had a chip in it that played a song when you opened it, if he did, he would have never opened it.

"Marry me. marry me. marry me. marry me. marry me!" England quickly closed it and put it in his coat pocket.

Maybe... it would be useful… for say… scaring Russia off?

He groaned, this day was getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

A/n

* I was referring to England's song, 'pub and go'. In one part, he's drinking tea and scolds his tongue.

Then says it tastes better if you add milk and cream to it. He was sooo cute~

** Valentines day dunkin' doughnuts for your loved one.** I am not joking.**

I heard it while I was in the car. They made it sound _so delicious_. (Apparently _the other dude_ got his loved one a diamond encrusted horse (what?)) Although to be honest, they repeated the word _**Chocolate **_three times, so it could have been that.

I did look it up, to see how it looked like (**for research!** I swear!) and it looked.. Delicious- I MEAN valentines-zy.

.

And people, just so you know, the scores are...

**Fruk**- 2

(blush* a fav of mine, I have to admit… But its for the reviewers! THE REVIEWERS TO DECIDE!)

**EnglandJapan**/ **AsaKiku**- 2

(You all should be happy I know what Asakiku is. Otherwise I'd be asking so many questions) (although, now that I think about it, Arthur = _Asa_… hm…)

**USUK**- 2

(Blush* I'm really into this pairing, but I will not be swayed by my emotions alone!)

**BelarusUk**- (I knew it. I knew it.) 2

**Uk Romano**- (?)- 1

Perhaps **UkSwiss**?

~Oh you people and your crack pairings. *giggle*

~_**Currently**_- Tie btwn **FrUk, UkJapan, BelaUk, Usuk**. And **UkRomano** in 5th?

The rest have zero. Poll is up people. You can vote 2 pairings max (in the poll)

You can change your vote (reviews) if you want to.

Ahhh you people are sooo mean~ You're lucky I already had some ideas. Cause how awkward would I be if I didn't?

~To be honest, I only thought about this on the 10th. (no seriously)

I wanted to make it so that it would _end_ on Valentines day, but I knew it wasn't possible.

(How many chapters? Who's the admirer? WHAT DO I BLOODY DO?)

answer~

Chapters-

Normally one chapter would be a day, but if it's a long day its going to be two chapters.

Who's the admirer?-

That depends on the reviewers.

**What do I bloody do-**

I have to get ideas and write what you guys want, er.. sorta.

*sigh* oh well, if you're enjoying it that's fine…. And er.. as long as you review to tell me how happy you are.

God I sound like a sap…

REVIEW

(2 pages of A/n)

(8 of actual story)

You guys better be happy.

~Started chapter- 16

Ended- 17th


	3. Chapter 3

Smells like love chapter 3

Tba- fuuu! Its getting interesting.

England- *under a blanket* shut up! You've made my life a living HELL!

Tba- psh naw. That's France. *grins*

England- I HATE YOU.

Tba- love you too!

England- *starts casting a spell to turn Tba into a cat*

Tba- D-don't do that! Cats can't type you know!

* * *

After England's run in with Belarus, he shivered it was scary, he had run into Russia.

Well maybe not _run into_ per say.

It was like… he was walking and felt like he was being watched.

.

And when he turned around, Russia was there, hiding behind a trash bin.

Which did look rather silly since the bin was only two feet tall.

Russia walked over to England, since there was no point in hiding since England saw him.

He walked with his hands behind him.

.

"Hi England." Russia smiled, looking down at England.

England couldn't respond, he was thinking about his situation.

Russia was watching him.

So that means Russia was _stalking_ him.

Why would Russia stalk him?

He didn't know the answer, and he was, to be honest, afraid to find out.

.

Russia poked England's cheek when he didn't hear England answer, "England."

England quickly jumped away, "Y-yes?"

Russia smiled, "I have a present for you."

England blinked, "A present? That's not-"

Russia's hand (that was behind his back) came forward, holding out two bright sunflowers.

"For you." He said, a light blush across his face.

England nodded and took them, feeling a little awkward.

.

Once England took the flowers, Russia shifted on his feet, looking at the floor as he spoke "They're like you, bright, and pretty."

England flushed, was that a compliment? It was a compliment right?

Russia glanced at England and uncertain if his gift pleased England, "Do... do you like them?"

England nodded, "They... They are very pretty. Thank you Russia."

Russia smiled his child like smile, "If England is happy, I am happy."

England nodded and smiled, "I'm very happy Russia."

Russia smiled, turned around and walked away, happiness literally radiating off him.

England looked down and the flowers and sniffed them, Sunflowers.

What did sunflowers mean again?

Oh well, he would find out later.

* * *

.

After his um… encounter with Russia, he saw Switzerland walking towards him.

"hello Switzerland." England said. They weren't close, but it was polite to greet someone right?

Switzerland nodded, "Ah, have you… seen Lichtenstein anywhere?"

Switzerland's eyes landed on the sunflowers in England's hands, but did not comment.

Lichtenstein?

England shook his head, "I'm afraid I haven't."

Switzerland frowned, "I see…" He reached into his inner coat pocket.

.

"As a thank you... for helping me, you can have this." Switzerland held out a red heart shaped box tied with a gold ribbon.

England shook his head, "No, that's not necessary really!"

A light streak of pink appeared on Switzerland's cheeks, "J-just take it!"

England quickly grabbed the box, "Th-thank you then…"

Switzerland nodded and quickly walked away.

.

England undid the ribbon and opened the box.

Chocolate, Switzerland gave him chocolate.

He took one and popped it in his mouth it was sweet.

He wrapped it up with the ribbon again.

He decided to hold the sunflowers in his hand, and the box of chocolate under his arm.

He should probably put these away before people start asking questions.

* * *

Just as he reached the meeting room, France stepped out.

He raised a brow at the 'presents' England had.

"Quite popular aren't you Angleterre?"

England scowled, "Shut up France."

He headed into the room and put the presents in his brief case, which had a lot of space since he only had a few papers in it.

France smiled and went over to England, "That reminds me Angleterre, I have a present for you as well."

He took out a pink bag from under his seat and handed it to England.

"It better not be a [Censored Censored]"

France feigned hurt, "I would never."

.

England rolled his eyes and reached into the bag, a bit shocked when he took out a pink bottle of champagne.

"Fr-France this is…" England wasn't sure what to say.

"It is a small present for you. I had hoped we could have it together."

England looked at France and nodded, "That's fine."

France smiled and put an arm around England's shoulders, "Then how about tomorrow night you have dinner with me? _My treat_."

England flushed lightly, France was close, too close!

"I don't mind…" He said trying to move away from France.

France smiled and enveloped England in a hug, "Ah angleterre! Vous avez fait de moi un homme très heureux! " (You have made me a very happy man !)***

England struggled uselessly, "Bloody frog ! I don't understand a single thing your saying!"

.

.

**CLANK**

.

.

France fell unconscious; his body fell into a heap on the floor.

Hungary smiled, "Are you ok England?"

England quickly nodded, "Y-yes. I'm fine."

Hungary smiled and blushed lightly. "I'm sorry, that was not very lady like of me. I was just worried France was hurting you…"

England gave her a small smile, "I'm fine Hungary."

Hungary nodded and looked away, "um... I'm afraid I don't have a present for you. At least, not today."

England smiled, "its fine Hungary… Where's Austria?" He asked, knowing most of the time the two were together.

Austria opened the doors, panting heavily, "Hungary where-"

Hungary waved, "Over here!"

England sweat dropped, did Austria… get lost again?

.

Austria, noticing England quickly composed himself and walked over to them.

He frowned in distaste at the unconscious France.

Hungary and Austria stared at him, or more specifically, the bag in his arms.

"What's that?" Hungary asked.

England shifted the bag, "Oh, this was... it's from France."

"What is it?" Austria asked.

"It's champagne."

Austria's frowned as did Hungary. They thought for a second, what could beat champagne?

.

Austria got an idea, "I'll write you a song!"

England quickly shook his head, "Y-you don't have to-"

Before England could finish speaking, Austria was already leaving.

Hungary had exclaimed, "I got it!" and left the room after Austria.

Leaving England to wonder what was going on.

.

England looked down at the unconscious France and nudged him with his foot.

There was no response, so he got down on his knees to check if France was breathing.

"France? Are you ok?"

France groaned, "Angleterre? You…"

England yelped, feeling a hand on his bottom, he quickly got up and kicked France's side.

"You bloody pervert!"

"You know you liked it."

England proceeded to beat France up.

* * *

All of the nations filed into the room again.

Japan waved hello to England who was across the room.

America and Russia were glaring at one another, Germany was speaking to Prussia, and Italy was with Romano, who was lecturing Spain.

Austria was scribbling on a piece of paper, Hungary was reading a cookbook, Lichtenstein was also reading a book, and Switzerland was looking anywhere but at England.

The whole room was in chaos.

.

The Nordics were talking amongst themselves in hushed tones, the Baltic states as well.

Ukraine was smiling humming a nameless tune and looking out the window.

Belarus was muttering something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, '_competition_, **destroy**.'

"I'll have you know Angleterre likes _moi_ best!"

England looked to his side, where France's seat was. There was no France.

He turned to his right, France, America, and Russia were talking, okay more like arguing.

"No! He totally likes me best!" America yelled at France.

Russia smiled and shook his head, his hands tightening around his steel pipe. "No, England will become one with me."

Italy hopped over to England, "England~"

France, America, and Russia turned to see Italy 'fraternizing' with England.

.

Japan shifted in his seat awkwardly, Italy was his friend, but he didn't want Italy to be so close to England. What should he do?

Italy held England's arm to his chest, "England lets have a siesta together!"

Italy didn't even seem to notice the three nations glaring at the back of his head.

Germany, blushed, the thought of Italy and England having a siesta together, was…

England's eyebrow rose, "what's a siesta?"

"Eeeh? You don't know what a siesta is?"

England shook his head. "A siesta is a nap. You sleep naked."

England turned red, "N-no thank you!"

Italy pouted, "really?"

.

England nodded quickly, "yes I'm sorry but I cannot take you up on that offer-"

France put his arm around England, "Yes because Angleterre has a date with _moi_ tomorrow."

America tackled France, Russia smiled and jumped into the fight.

In the end the three of them were fighting, a giant cloud of dust surrounding them.

Germany tried to stop them and got sucked into the fight instead.

Italy and Prussia were watching and clapping.

The rest of the nations were staring at England.

England gulped, grabbed his stuff, and fled the room.

* * *

England rushed past everybody; he wanted to get home, now.

He ran out into the parking lot, he fumbled with his keys for a bit before getting into his car and driving.

He wanted to get out of here, he stopped at a red-light and looked at the mirror.

No one was following him.

.

Was he being paranoid? Probably.

Was he right to be paranoid? YES.

.

As soon as the light turned green, he hit the gas and speed.

He wanted to get home, and find out what was wrong with everyone.

Did it have anything to do with the spell he cast?

Or was it something else?

All he knew was that they were acting weird, and he really wanted them to leave him alone.

.

The gate opened once it heard his voice.

Parking his car in his driveway, he practically ran to his front door.

He didn't even bother to check his mailbox or if anyone was following him.

He quickly opened his door and then shut it as soon as he got inside.

He locked all the locks on his door, three to be precise, including a chain.

It wasn't for burglars, heavens no, it was to keep **France** away.

He leaned against the door and slid down onto the ground, letting out a breath he did not realize he was holding.

.

"Meow." England blinked and looked at his cat.

His cat, a Scottish fold named Charles was lightly tapping his pant's leg with his paw.

"Charles?"

"Meow."

England sighed and picked the cat up, "at least you aren't chasing me down."

Charles tilted his head to the side, not understanding what England was saying.

England sighed and walked to his living room, sitting on the couch, he put Charles next to him.

Charles crawled into his lap as England took the remote to flip through the channels.

"Today was absolutely horrible. Not only was I stared at, people seem to be after me, and not in a good way."

.

"Meow."

"Are you hungry?"

Charles tapped England's arm with his paw.

"Charles?"

Charles faced him. With his paws on England's chest, he licked England's cheek.

"A-are you trying to comfort me?"

Charles curled up against his owner.

"Charles, you're giving me mixed signals."

Charles only let out a soft meow and fell asleep.

England sighed, 'I won't be moving from this spot for a while.'

* * *

.

After an hour of watching T.v, and having Charles sleep on his lap, his legs felt numb.

He considered going out for a walk, but who knows whom he might run into.

Better yet, who might see him and follow him.

He moved Charles, who was just a bit angry at being moved, but fell asleep rather quickly.

Therefore, he decided it would be better to go to his room and read, since TV rots your brain cells anyway.

So here he was, in his room, sitting on his bed, reading a book.

.

Romeo and Juliet to be exact, ah William Shakespeare, he was quite a writer, and nice too.

He sipped his tea and read, it might be a bit corny of him to say this, but he did rather enjoy romance novels.

The thought of meeting the one you love, spending your whole lives together.

England blushed lightly, 'that... that'd be nice.'

He kept reading and smiled, the balcony scene. Where Juliet talked, thinking of her beloved Romeo.

He didn't think that the two 'lovers' were truly in love, but they could have been.

He had asked Shakespeare, and he said that it was up for the viewers to decide.

Was it love at first sight? Or was it just lust?

He smiled and sipped his tea, the best books are the ones you have to wonder about.

.

A strange tapping was heard.

England turned to his window, a small yellow bird was pecking at it.

He put his tea and book down at his table and walked to the closed window.

"Pierre?" England asked looking at the bird.

The bird looked angry and it probably would have frowned if it could.

England leaned closer to the window it was Prussia's bird. Um... what was it's name?

The bird flew off away and England opened the window to see where it had flown, only to hear a voice.

.

"Hey England!"

England looked down, Prussia was on his lawn, holding a guitar, its body was shaped like the bird he just saw.

….

How did Prussia get past the gate?

….

How does he know where I live?

….

What is he doing?

Prussia started strumming the strings, trying to play a soft melody.

England blinked, oh god, oh god no.

Was he trying to…. Sing?

.

"_OOOh England~ England~ You are the second most awesome country in the world_~"

"Who's the first?" England couldn't help but ask.

"Me of course."

England felt like throwing something at him, or calling the cops, either one works.

"Like I was saying. _England is the second most awesome country in the world~_

_That's why, awesome people like us have to stick together~ What do you say~_

_England~ England~"_

England looked around his room for something to throw, books? No those were expensive, and he liked them.

Table? It would not fit through the window.

He spotted the roses he was growing on his desk.

….. Should he?

England quickly took a bag and transferred the plant to the bag, leaving the clay flowerpot empty.

.

He walked back to the window with it.

"_England~ Your food may suck but I want_ (_you_)-"

England threw it at Prussia, and oddly enough, it connected.

Prussia was knocked out cold, the flowerpot broken in two next to his head, and his guitar on the ground beside him.

…. Maybe that was a little harsh.

.

"Prussia?"

No response.

"P-Prussia? Are you alright?"

….

Oh god, I killed Prussia!

England paced around his room, should he call an ambulance? He'd be fine right? I mean, he only got hit with a flower pot, England himself had survived much more than that.

Wait, Prussia wasn't a country anymore.

So what if… Since he wasn't a country, could he actually die from something like that?

England paced around the room more.

Looking out the window and seeing Prussia's unconscious form lying on his lawn, he decided.

England rushed down the stairs and proceeded to drag Prussia into his house.

* * *

England sat on the couch with Prussia laying in it awkwardly, his legs behind England's back. England sighed and looked at Prussia, who was sleeping.

He was breathing, so he wasn't dead…

England groaned, 'I have enough to deal with. The moment he wakes up, I'm kicking him out.'

As soon as he thought that, Prussia stirred.

"ugh… old fritz?"

England hit him with a pillow, "You're up, now get out."

Prussia groaned, "That was harsh England. You could've let me finish the song I wrote."

England's eyebrow rose, "you wrote that? I thought you were just improvising."

"Improvise, wrote, same thing."

England resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned away, "Yes, yes, now get out."

"That reminds me England, this was in your mail box."

England quickly turned and snatched the envelope out of Prussia's hands.

Mumbling about how 'people keep touching his stuff' and 'no manners at all, and 'lack of privacy', he read it.

* * *

_My dear sweet England_

_I wish to spend more time *  
_

_With you, but I saw_

_Others they also _

_Spent time with you I only_

_Want you to look at_

_Me and only me_

5

Love

12

_Your secret admirer_

* * *

England blushed lightly, so, his admirer was a nation. He didn't know who but-

England let out a shriek and jumped up away from Prussia.

Prussia sat up and grinned, "Sorry couldn't help it."

(Yes, he totally grabbed England's ass)

England turned red, "O-OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Prussia frowned, "come on England, I was just joking."

England put the envelope on the table and pushed Prussia out the door.

"I don't know how you got in here, but get out!"

After pushing Prussia through the door, he closed it and headed back to the living room to get the letter.

.

* * *

~England's bedroom~

.

He tapped his pen on the note, so he had gotten a few clues about this 'secret admirer'.

It was a nation; and they were at the meeting. which would be, about everybody…

The letter did not tell him if he had spent time with his 'admirer', so it did not narrow anything down…

In addition, the last part of the letter confused him.

What did 5 love 12 mean?

He sighed and tapped his pen against the paper, think England, think.

After five minuets of thinking, he had an idea.

Lets see, fifth word, I and twelfth word, you.

I

Love

You

England blushed for the millionth time today; he really should stop doing that.

He took the pillow and buried his face in it. It was romantic, but at the same time, so embarrassing.

He blinked realizing something, 'the reason everyone is acting strange… what is it?'

He shook his head, no point in thinking about it. It just made his head hurt. It probably had something to do with the spell, probably.

How did the spell go again?

.

Amare…

Meum…

Co...ctine…

Amare meum coctine, yes that was it.

He repeated it three times before America interrupted him.

England's eyebrows furrowed, what did he say before America interrupted?

_Amare meum coctine_

_Amare meum coctine_

_Amare meum coctine_

_Amare me_

Oh god. He cast a spell to make people fall in LOVE with him?

England groaned into his pillow, that explains everything. He briefly listed the pros and cons of the spell.

.

Pros- he could make his admirer jealous, he gets free stuff, people are nice to him, and the spell actually worked (take that non-believers!)

Cons- His admirer may think badly of him, he will have to return the stuff so that they do not get the wrong idea, they will not be so nice when they realize they are under a spell, the spell did not work they way he wanted it to.

.

If he cast a spell to make everyone fall in love with him, did that mean everybody was… courting him?

That explains the gifts but… he was not the _girl_ in the relationship! *

…. If his admirer sent him a letter on the day he did the spell, did that mean that they were not under the effects of the spell?

.

England flopped down onto his bed. He was going to sleep all of this confused him.

He turned over on his side and wrapped the blanket around him.

Tomorrow, I'll deal with it tomorrow.

.

* * *

~~~_ I think you should read this A/n._

~i changed the note a bit.

Before it was, _i was happy to spend time with you. _If that was written, i'd be easy to narrow it down. So i changed it.

* Normally the male, gives the gifts to the females. In courtship, there is no kissing or um… you know.

It's a (sort of) old-fashioned way of dating someone. All of the gifts happen to be medium priced- expensive.

Their gifts~

France- champagne, and dinner (France, France, France...)

***France gets to spend time with England, he's ahead. Quick people! Catch up!

Swiss- Chocolate. (Dunno why, but when I thought of Swiss I though of chocolate.)

America- doughnut …. (oh America..) *shakes head*

Japan- picnic and a _almost_ lap pillow (romantic~)

Belarus- card (…. *shiver*)

Russia-sunflowers (awwwww)

Prussia's serenade is in an _**entirely different category**_.

Tba- hai, time to tally up again. I'll put the names next to it, so that your vote counts and so you know what you voted for. You can change anytime you want.

~As for **Romano yelling at Spain**, you can either think of it as Romano's _jealous_ (of England having Spain's attention)

_**Or**_ Romano's way of… um.. trying to get Spain to stay away from England (cause he likes him…?)

.

~Anyway, there are _a lot of nations_, and since a bunch of them didn't have gifts to give, they'll get England something in the **next chapter**. (or the chapter after..)

Although, I'm having trouble thinking of things **Spain** would give. _You know, besides tomatoes._

_~New rules of voting._

You can only vote once for a pairing.

But you can also vote for pairings other than that.

Ex. voting for Usuk, Fruk, AsaKiku, RussUk, and BelaUk _all at the same time_ is perfectly fine.

Though most of you seem to stick by your OTP (of England & _) and a crack pairing.

~Votes so far~

FrUk- 6 (**Herro Kitty**) (**Breadbook**) (**simba-rulz**) (not sure if it counts, since you said it was _ok_… **Hetalian66**) (**Loveless-Gin**) (**CHICKENTIKAMASALA**)

UkJapan- 3 (**Kitty's Muse**) (**simba-rulz**) (**Hetalian66**)

Usuk- 3 (**Little Patch of Heaven**) (**Loveless-Gin**) (**SnowGirl999**)

Ukspain (Spain Uk?)- 2 (**Garnet-Moon**) (**Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth**)

BelarusUk- 4 (**Herro Kitty**) (**Hetalian66**) (**nawmi415**) (**Fried rice**) - now I'm hungry.

RussUk- 2 (**Kitty's Muse**) (**MelodyOfStarshine**)

UkChina- 1 (**Watashi-sama)**

UkLithuania- 2 (**notborednowthanks's friend**) (**kiki**)

SwitzerlandUk (Uk Switzerland ?)- (not sure if it counts but..) 1 (**Breadbook**)

UkNorway- 1 (nawmi415)

~After reading both **Chicken** and **Fried rice**, I'm starving... get it?

_Poll results-Currently_

America- 6

Prussia- 3 (seriously?)

France- 2 (Onii-san will not be happy…)

Spain- 3

Denmark- 2 (… Crack right?)

Canada- 1 (Canada- I'll be IN the story right?) (Tba- yep.)

Japan- 1

Romano- 1

Austria- 1 (0.0 did you people like, read my mind or something? Quick! What am I thinking now?)

Norway- 2 (?)

Turkey- 1 (?)

~I must say again, I personally have no problems with any of the pairings. But I do suppose I do like FrUk and USUK.

I'm trying not to play sides, but I think if France wanted England, it wouldn't be _**subtle**_. (Which is why France outright asked England out (for dinner).

~Polls still going people~ At least until I get up to the chapter, in which I say,

_**This is your last chance to vote or I will make whatever pairing, that had the most votes be the main pairing.**_

No no! This is **not the last**! I was just telling you!

~Course I do have an idea of how to get England and the other *cough* nation together… I'm not telling though…

**\(^.^)/**

_**Praise the awesome me!**_

Prussia- HEY! Don't steal my lines!

England- Stop yelling you wanker!

France- laughing*

Japan- umm E-England-san…

America- lets all watch a super scary movie! (Tba- No.)

Russia- become one 3

Belarus- MARRYMARRYMARRY

Austria- quiet! I am thinking here!

Switzerland- DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT YOU!

Germany- EVERYONE CALM DOWN!

Italy- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Romano- … *looks around room*

Spain- *playing Tba's guitar* ooooohhh~ what a marvelous night for a-

Lithuania- y-your tea Mr. England… *hands tea to England*

Tba- ah... my room's crowded… *winks at England* So who do you like?

England- blushing* uh well.. I l-like.. uh… the.. their name.. has a… well it has..

Japan- *blush*

America-…*blink* *blink*

France- honhonhon!

Tba- you're gonna have to be specific. Nearly every nation has an A in their name….

Wait, is there a _nation_ that **DOESN'T have an A**?

Sweden- Me.

Tba-… But your married.

Finland- WE ARE NOT MARRIED!

Tba- *giggle**

Greece- ah... me too. *looks at posters of puppies on Tba's walls* ah.. no cats...

Turkey-….. *sulks in corner*

Tba- right, you guys too. And um… hm… *thinking* gahh Geography was never my strong point.

America- see! Lots of people don't know geography!

England- She's _AMERICAN_

China- and Chinese!

England-…. *groan*

France- England, how about you and I _discuss_ something? *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*

Tba- ugh. Your admirers have **invaded** the a/n. I hope you are happy!

England-… *sweat drop*

Tba- alright, everybody out! I have to come up with ideas, and I can't do that when its crowded! Except for you England, you stay.

England-groan* you are **evil**. When i cast that summoning, _you_ should have appeared instead of Russia.

Tba- *whistles innocently* Review.

By the way…

~nations in next chapter- 'courting' England. Not sure if they'll get a long moment, or a short moment…

-Norway (May or may not make an actual appearance..)

China

Germany (?)

Possibly Spain

Probably some Romano

Maybe Finland and Sweden ( I couldn't think of anything they would give. So what I came up with may confuse you… greatly. Or make you crack up.)

Maybe some Iceland

Wait who was next? Oh right, Canada.

Greece maybe?

If there's Greece, there will be Turkey!

(Ok, it sounded like_, if there's grease, there will be turkey_! Maybe its just me..)

Still not sure if I should put Denmark, since I have no idea how he'd act around England…

Maybe Sealand (is he still a kid or… I dunno anymore. Someone please tell me)

11 pages of plot.

~three pages of a/n~

I so hate you guys for making me write so darn much. *sigh* oh well.

~wrote 18th~

~Finished 19th~


	4. Chapter 4

Smells like love ch 4

Tba- England they're called PANTS

England- TROUSERS!

Tba- pants!

England- TROUSERS!

Tba-come on! Pants are so much easier to say!

England- pants is short for pantaloons!

Tba-… and what the hell are pantaloons?

England- face palm* ugh. Bloody Americans.

Tba- *checks it on google* HA! Pantaloons are a type of _Trousers_, so I WIN!

England- FIREBALL! *fireball flies out of England's hand*

Tba- ahhhh! *ducks*

England- They are trousers and that's final!

Tba- *mumbling angrily about England* just for that, I'll have people grope you…After your nightmare.

England- what?

Tba- I played a hetalia dating game, I got Norway…. So Norway will be in this chapter!

Norway-…thank you.

Tba- So cute! (I think **all** the characters are cute, in their own ways of course.) By the way, because I can't space, I decided to indicates spaces with(.) It just looks much more organized.

~by the way, I found out there's a story similar to this, with America being the one who has everybody over him. (there are differences, the general idea is the same though…) I swear I didn't take this idea from them! I didn't even know until a few days ago!

* * *

.

Walking through the halls, he noticed noise coming from a room.

Not just any room, it came from the meeting room.

The fact that the others were already there should have told him that something was wrong.

Instead, he opened the door as he did the day before, all the people in the room turned to him.

.

They looked like they all had been in some sort of brawl or something.

The second they saw him, they started pushing each other and trying to get over to him.

.

The result?

.

Most of the nations unconscious on the floor, with America, France, Russia, Belarus, Japan, Spain, the two Italians, and the German nations (Austria, Prussia, Germany) in front of him pushing each other.

They were all down on their knees, and they all took out a box from, either their shirt pocket, or from their pa-(trousers.)

The rings gleamed in their respective boxes.

.

"England…" they all said simultaneously.

.

"Will you marry me?"

.

.

**THUD**

.

England had fainted.

* * *

.

England quickly sat up. What was that? A dream? It felt… so real.

He sighed and turned, only to see the faces in his dream.

"So what do you say England?" France asked.

Russia smiled, "Become one Da?" Belarus was next to him, she looked very determined, "Marry marry marry."

America smiled, "Please England?"

Japan shuffled awkwardly, "It... it is not like me to say such things but... I would... really like to…"

Spain laughed, "We could have a farm and..."

Romano elbowed Spain in the ribs, "No, he's coming with us. Right Veneziano?"

Italy nodded jumping up and down, "Right! Ve~ We can eat pasta all day. We'll cook so you don't have to. Ve~"

Germany looked away, "If you decide not to… I won't mind."

.

Austria bought him a steaming hot cup of tea, Prussia laughed.

"Obviously he's gonna marry the awesome me!" Austria glared at Prussia, saying how he (Prussia) was not _sophisticated_ enough to marry England.

America looked at Prussia and then turned to England, "that's not true right England? You like me more than him right?"

France winked, "Ah, but he will be choosing _moi_."

.

.

"Eng-England-san I…"

"Hey England!"

"Angleterre-"

"England! Ve~"

"Hey! Are you listening England?"

"Would you like some more tea England?"

"Pick the awesome me England!"

"England-"

"Inglaterra-"

"Angliya -"

"Marry England. Marry England."

* * *

Feb 12th~

.

England screamed and sat up quickly. He heard of having a dream within a dream, but that was…

He shuddered, hopefully that didn't mean anything…

He cautiously looked around the room, he was in his bed room.

He glanced at his clock it was 5:30. The meeting started at 8, he had to get there by 7, he always got there before the others. Today would be no different. Or so he hoped.

Trying to push the dream to the back of his mind, he got ready.

.

He made his way down stairs, noticing the box of chocolates, Belarus's card, Russia's sunflowers, and France's champagne on his kitchen table.

.

He sighed, and got a vase to put the sunflowers in, they did seem to brighten the room with their vibrant color.

He put Switzerland's chocolate into his fridge, and France's Champagne in his alcohol stash. He honestly didn't know what to do with Belarus's card.

He settled for leaving it on the table. It wasn't like it was going to do something, so there was no harm in that.

.

* * *

~Living room~

.

He spent a whole hour embroidering, since it helped him calm down.

For you information, embroidering is _very_ **manly**.

… He used an embroidery hoop, because it's just easier, and white handkerchiefs.

You never know when you might need a spare handkerchief.

.

He made a rose, his country's national flower, and a unicorn.

He was halfway through making his flag when he looked at the time.

It was already 6:45, he put his embroidery on the table, and grabbed his brief case.

He was going to be late.

.

.

He cautiously opened the door and glanced around the room.

It was currently, he checked his phone, 7: 10.

No one was in the room he entered slowly. Hoping nothing would jump out at him.

Once he made it to his seat, he let out a sigh of relief. With no one to bother him, he could actually catch up on some sleep.

.

Unfortunately, the moment was short lived.

.

"Angleterre!" France said, literally skipping into the room.

Out of every nation, why did it have to be France?

I take that back, France is not as bad as Belarus or Russia.

.

France hugged England from behind, "Comment es-tu mon lapin adorable?"

England elbowed France, "you know I don't understand French!"

France laughed and gave England his space, "I said, 'how are you my adorable rabbit?'"

"What did I tell you about nicknames France!"

"Would you rather I call you Iggy?"

"…"

"Lapin it is then."

.

England growled under his breath, and put his head down on the table.

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me when the other arrive…." He turned to glare at France. "And if you try anything I will-"

France laughed, "Non. I would never. "

England grumbled to himself and fell asleep, using his arms as a pillow.

.

France smiled; England was quite adorable when he is asleep.

He sits down in his chair and gently runs his fingers through England's hair. Despite how rough it looked, it was soft; you really cannot judge things by how they look.

England sighed contently and unconsciously moved closer to France.

.

.

* * *

France lightly shook England's shoulder. "Its time for the meeting Angleterre."

England groaned lightly, and sat up rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"What time is it?" England asked blinking a few times.

"Its eight, I believe that the others will be here any second."

England nodded and covered a yawn with his hand.

.

The doors opened, all the nations filed in, including an extremely happy America.

.

America walked over to them, "Hey England! … France."

England nodded, "If there something you need America?"

America smiled, "Yeah, just give me a sec." America turned around and headed to the podium. As soon as the nations settled, he cleared his throat.

"Okay! As you all know Valentines Day is approaching!"

There were murmurs or agreement, as well as some glances at England.

Japan blushed and looked at his lap.

.

"And well, my boss, thought that we should all get together to celebrate it!"

Italy clapped his hands, "A party! Ve~ will there be pasta?"

America laughed, "Cuisine from every country!"

France nodded, "What a wonderful idea."

Prussia smirked and folded his arms over his chest, "There better be beer." (Yes Prussia snuck in, **again**.)

America laughed, "Sure."

England sighed, "Is that all you wanted to say America?"

America laughed, "Actually, I thought of an awesome game we could all play."

Most of the nations groaned, knowing America's 'games' normally included running, skills (of the game), and strength.

America smiled, "Its going to be a masquerade ball." He turned to England, "You like that kind of stuff right?"

England nodded slowly, what was America getting at? "Yes… yes I do."

America slammed his fist down on the podium, "then its settled. England will be the prize!"

The nations broke into uproar. Complaining to America that he didn't even explain the rules of the 'game'.

England was cursing at America, telling him that he was no 'prize' to be won.

.

America smiled, "OK calm down. I'll tell you the rules of the game."

.

"OK, the thing is, all of us have to wear a mask, including England."

Romano rolled his eyes, "That's what a masquerade is."

"We can all dress up how ever we want, but we all have to have the same eye color and hair color. Meaning people like Japan and China have to buy blond wigs and colored contacts."

"Why aru?"

"A-America-kun?"

"Well, if everybody looks the same, then we can't tell who England is right?"

Everybody nodded, except for England that is…

"If we do that, then the whole place is filled with people that look pretty much the same right?" The nations nodded again.

"That way, the only way you can find England, is by knowing him really well."

France leaned on his hand, "what do you mean?"

.

America grinned, "Like, you could tell its England, without asking. If you think you got England, you have to ask to remove their mask and that other person removes yours. If your mask is removed, and that person isn't England, you're not allowed to participate anymore!"

England had to admit, it was a good idea, at least for America.

"So everyone agrees?"

"America-kun, how about we ask England-san if he's ok with it?" All eyes turned to England.

England looked away, "uh... I guess. But I still don't like the idea of being the prize."

"Alright! The party's on the 14th, valentines day! Remember it ok? Don't wear any costumes that make you stand out ok England?"

England sighed, this was worse than his nightmare.

* * *

.

~Lunch break~

.

Unlike what England had thought, no one approached him with marriage proposals.

… Not that he was disappointed about that.

.

Something tugged on his jacket. He looked down to see a white bear staring at him.

They stared at each other.

"Uh…"

The bear stepped back and fidgeted a little bit before handing England a red heart shaped pillow (with lace around the edges) with the words, 'I love you' on it.

England took it and looked at the bear, the bear turned around and ran back to its owner.

Its owner, slowly walked to England, the bear in his arms. The blonde nations had a small bag in his hand as well.

…..

What was his name again? Ca…something…

.

"E-England... hello... there."

"Hello Canada." England smiled at him.

Canada flushed lightly and tried to cover his blush with his pet. Somebody actually remembered his name!

"Um... England... I uh… Valentines... would you… maybe…" Shifting his pet, he held out the bag, "F-for you."

England smiled, "Thank you Canada. But you didn't have to."

Canada shook his head as England took the bag, "N-no! I wanted to. I wanted to give you a gift. And I was wondering if... You would… maybe…"

.

A hand landed on Canada's shoulder, "What's up?"

Canada turned to see his brother, America.

"A-America. What are you doing here?"

America grinned, "I just thought I'd spend some time with you uh…."

"Canada. My name's Canada."

"Right! Anyway let's go somewhere else!" America proceeded to guide Canada out the room.

Canada looked over his shoulder at England. He was so close! Stupid America, he... he was definitely going to yell at him!

.

England watched them leave, 'I wonder what Canada was going to ask me...'

He looked into the bag, it was a heart shaped bottle of maple syrup…

.

Belarus peaked into the room, and then at the slowly disappearing duo.

She muttered something that sounded like, 'competition' and slipped away.

.

* * *

England sighed, holding a paper cup filled with tea. Today seemed... normal.

He walked through the halls, they seemed oddly empty, but then again, everyone was on their lunch break.

England smiled and sipped his tea, did that mean the spell wore off already?

"E-England! I need to talk to you… aru." a voice behind him said.

England turned around, China was walking toward him, holding his shinatty-chan.

"Yes China?"

China looked away, "Oh um. I was… hoping to learn more about this Valentines Day... We... don't celebrate it in China aru."

(Not true. They do celebrate it. Its just on the 7th month, 7th day on the _lunar calendar_, normally around August. Its celebrated differently though…)

.

"Oh, Valentines day is.. Uh, how about we return to the meeting room and I can tell you?"

China nodded, "Ok aru."

* * *

~Meeting room~

.

England and China sat next to each other, China sitting in America's seat.

"On Valentines day, lovers give each other presents and go on dates. It's also for people who don't have a significant other, like little kids. Children give each other cards called 'valentines'. Normally they write a poem of some sort. Those valentines are given to the people they think are special, like their family members and friends. "

He took a sip of his tea, China waited for him to continue.

"The colors associated with Valentines day are red, and pink. Most people give each other red roses or chocolates to their partner."

"Can you give something other than flowers and chocolate aru?"

"Yes. Those are just what most people give. They also give teddy bears."

"S-stuffed animals aru?" China held onto shinatty-chan, a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah."

China smiled, "So its ok to give the one you like a stuffed animal right aru?"

England nodded, "Yeah…"

China stood up and handed England shinatty-chan. "then this is for you!"

"Eh?"

China nodded and smiled, "For you England."

"B-but why?"

China looked away, "Because… Wǒ ài nǐ" (I love you.)

England blinked, "What?"

China quickly shook his hands in front of his face, blushing lightly, "N-nothing aru!" China quickly ran out the room.

"W-Wait! What did you say? China!"

England looked at the door, almost hoping that China would come back and tell him what he had said. He looked down at Shinatty-chan. It was… important to China, so why did China give it to him?

…

He sighed, stupid spell.

.

.

* * *

~Lets check out with the other countries for a moment. Just for some... fresh air.

**No I lied**, its cause other countries need some 'screen time' too. Besides, I promised.

.

Finland and Sweden sat in the cafeteria, Finland eating a half of a sandwich he made, he gave the other half to Sweden because he forgot his lunch.

"Hey, Su-san what do you think we should get England?"

"mm." Sweden bit his sandwich, thinking to himself.

"I was thinking of getting him a pet! Like Hanatamago, oh but he already has a pet..."

Sweden grunted in agreement.

"What do you think we should get him Su-san?"

"mm.. (a)rt."

"Really? You think he'd like that?"

"mm. (Mu)seums."

Finland nodded and clapped his hands together, "oh yeah! Those were really pretty paintings! How about this…"

He turned to Sweden with a smile, "Lets make it ourselves! It'll be really special! What do you think Su-san?"

Sweden nodded, "good at (pain)ting?"

Finland smiled, "Well, maybe we could make something else if that doesn't work out. What do you think Su-san?"

"(Sculp)ture."

Finland nodded, "of what?"

"mm.. rose."

"Perfect! England really loves roses doesn't he?"

.

~Anybody thinking of Su-san making a cute bird holding a rose in its beak? No? just me?~

.

"Mm... he does."

Finland smiled, "ok! Lets get started Su-san!" Finland took out a pen from his pocket and took a napkin, sketching.

Sweden watched him and mumbled something that sounded like 'gamy.'

* * *

.

After a few minutes, the nations returned to the meeting room to continue with their… meeting…

Unfortunately, the only thing that they talked about happened to be about the party America's boss was throwing. It was two days away, who could possibly get ready in time for a masquerade with such little time?

...

England did however, have many… clothes from the Victorian Era… *

… What was America's definition of 'clothes that make you stand out'?

...

He decided it would probably be better to ask someone else what they were going to wear.

.

~A little while later~

.

While America was talking about 'global warming', England nudged France with his foot.

"France…"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to wear for the masquerade?"

"I believe America said anything is fine."

"He said don't wear anything that 'stands out'."

"That is true, but this is meant to be a masquerade. I suppose, dresses and tuxedos are in order, since it is a formal party."

"Right that's what I thought. So what are-?"

"England!" America yelled, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am America."

"What did I just say?"

"America, a giant robot cannot be built to _push the sun away_."

America pouted, how did England manage to listen to him _and_ talk to France at the same time?

* * *

.

Norway looked away, turning to a fairy that no one but he and England could see. However, since England was distracted, he did not notice that Norway was talking to a fairy.

He pulled a card out of his pocket; the fairy nodded and held the card. The card was larger than the fairy, so it was hard for her to carry it.

She let out a soft tune and her friends appeared, they all grabbed a corner and nodded to Norway.

Norway got up and opened the window; the fairies flew out with his card.

A dwarf stood on the other side of the window. (They're on the 1st floor).

Norway looked around to make sure no one was paying attention and took a bag from under his chair.

He gave it to the dwarf, who hurried away quickly.

"Thank you…"

Denmark threw an arm around Norway, "What are you doing? Huh? Norway?"

"Annoying…"

* * *

.

Iceland looked at England, then to America and France.

His puffin, Mr. Puffin, jumped on the ground next to him.

"Come on! Just give it to him!"

His hands tightened around the flowers he held under the table.

"No… I think…"

"Just give it to him already!"

"But…"

"If you don't give it to him, he'll never know right? So just give it to him and get over with it already!"

"But…"

"Do I have to do everything?" Puffin grabbed the flowers from Iceland's hand and ran to England with it.

"You better be grateful I'm doing this!"

"Ah! W-wait!"

.

.

"Ok this is the end of the meeting!" America said cheerfully.

England sighed about time, he blinked, feeling something pull on his jacket.

He looked down and saw… a puffin? Wait, that puffin's belly was black, and he had a red bow tie.

"Yes?"

The puffin took the flowers from its beak and held it out to England, "For you."

"Oh... Uh... thank you.." England took the flowers. A white dryad and a rose, both tied with a silver ribbon.

"W-wait!"

England turned to the voice, and saw Iceland running over to him.

"That… its not.."

The puffin stomped its foot, "You're just too afraid to give it to him!"

"I wasn't afraid!"

England decided to intervene, "Thank you Iceland. I love the flowers."

Iceland looked away, "…ah... ok…"

The puffin smiled, "Now was that so hard?"

"Sh..shut up." Iceland turned around and left, Mr. Puffin trailing behind him.

.

England put the flowers in his briefcase; he did not want to lose the flowers.

.

Denmark walked over to England, "Hey England!"

England nodded, "Denmark."

Norway watched the two interact by the window.

"I made you something." Denmark said holding up a bag.

"You… made me something?"

Denmark grinned, "yep."

England took the bag, and looked through it. The were small boxes inside, he took one out an opened it. There was a small mute swan, the national bird of Denmark.

He took it out of the box. The swan was beautiful, (it was 3 dimensional) and was very lifelike. (You know like how those crystal swans are? It's like that, but colored.)

Denmark made this? He must have voiced out that thought because Denmark laughed.

"Yeah, I got bored yesterday, so I started cutting up some wood. Then I decided to make something for you out of the wood. I made other stuff too." **

"Thank you Denmark, but you didn't have to." England put the swan back into his box, and put the box into the bag.

Denmark grinned and lifted hugged England, lifting him out of his chair.

"Haha! No problem!"

England struggled halfheartedly, "Denmark... can't… breathe…"

"Oops! Sorry!" Denmark quickly put him on the ground and released him.

Norway grabbed Denmark's jacket and dragged him out the door. "That's enough."

"Eh? Norway?"

"You're annoying him."

"Hahaha!"

.

England stared as they disappeared. Well that was… interesting.

France walked over to England, "I'll pick you up at 7, Angleterre."

France pecked England's cheek and ran away before England could hit him with his briefcase.

* * *

.

England sighed, oh yeah. That. He was not looking forward to the …dinner.

(Its not a date! Definitely not a date!)

He sighed and got out of his chair, stopping just as he saw Greece. Who was curled up sleeping, behind his chair. 'so that's where Greece was. Wait, why was he behind me?'

Greece rubbed his eyes and sat up, "Oh... England..."

"Hello Greece... What are you doing... sleeping behind my chair?" very subtle England, very subtle.

"Ah.. I had something I wanted to give you… But I fell asleep." England nodded; Greece did tend to sleep during the meetings. It made him wonder what Greece did to make him feel that tired….

On second thought, he did not want to know.

Greece called over his cats, one of them held three flowers in its mouth. Greece gently took the flowers and gave them to England.

Right before Greece could say anything else; Turkey appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. "Greece! What do you think your doing to England?"

"I'm giving him flowers." Greece said, petting one of his many cats.

"Oh yeah?" Turkey reached into his coat, pulled out a bouquet of flowers, and handed them to England. "Beat that!"

England glanced down at the flowers, he had a feeling they were going to fight again.

England sighed and grabbed his briefcase. While Turkey and Greece fought with each other, he walked out of the room.

* * *

England sighed, sitting at his table.

In his hand was, yet another letter.

Actually, he had expected that, what he didn't expect was a new card on the table.

It was from Norway, and attached to a present.

The card was, short and to the point.

_Be my valentine._

_-Norway_

The present was a snow globe that showed a fjord in Norway. It was a beautiful sight. Sadly, this meant he probably had to give it back when it was over.

England put the snow globe back in its box and left it on the table along with the card.

Denmark's other gifts consisted of a few miniature animals from his homeland and 'chibi' versions of all the Nordic nations and himself. Denmark must have spent a long time making these…

Now he felt guilty… he never should have cast that spell. He sighed and put the stuff away.

.

Afterward, England feed Charles, started knitting a scarf, more embroidery, showered, and read a book.

(Yes, I summed up about three hours in a sentence. Let's continue.)

* * *

He glanced around, it was almost 7. Where was France?

Not that, England was worried about him… No, France could die in a ditch for all he cared.

He hastily glanced out his window. He saw a shadow approaching, was that France or…

He bit his lip and took out an umbrella from the closet. Better safe than sorry.

Besides, worse things than an umbrella have hit France.

He would know he did most of the hitting.

.

The shadow knocked on his door, not noticing England watching him through the window.

England let out a breath of relief it was France. At least he did have to worry about Belarus or Russia kidnapping him. Although, the former seemed more likely than the later, both were rather scary thoughts. He put the umbrella back in the closet.

England lightly tugged on the sleeve of his white dress shirt. France told him to dress nicely but…

(White dress shirt, with a simple black coat, black **trousers**, and shoes)

"Angleterre, it is I, your beloved France~"

.

England hit his head against the window, why did he agree to this?"

France knocked again, "I can hear you in there my sweet lapin!"

England grudgingly unlocked all his locks, and opened the door.

France wore a stylish white suit jacket, white pa-(trousers) and a wine colored dress shirt underneath.

.

"You're late."

"Am I?"

"Yes, your exactly 3 minutes and 45 seconds late."

"… then we better get going." France grabbed England's arm and dragged him out the door. Luckily, England was able to close his door so no one would be able to get in while he was gone.

.

* * *

~~Read a/n. It is actually important… most of it…read the bottom...~

* I have an urge to put England in a dress. A **really poofy** dress. (poofy as in really large and fluffy.)

The pirate clothing is a bit used. Do you people want me to put him in pirate clothing? If so, then there will be other pirates as well. (Spain, Prussia, France, maybe other people..)

I'm thinking about the outfits, but I can't draw, so I'll either have to find costumes or make them up. Let's **hope** for the finding ok?

Also... do you want some of the countries to cross dress? … Just a question.

(Cause I already have dresses for England (should he cross-dress), and a costume for Poland (if he does cross-dress.) (Though I doubt England will cross dress…unless)

England- MY ANSWER IS NO! (Tba-shrug* hey, I tried.)

.

Also, I'm trying to make it so they wear something that doesn't seem repetitive, and that wouldn't exactly tell you who is behind the mask.

-The costumes are different. (Most) They are not all from the same time (renaissance, pirate, western, etc...) Everyone has his or her own tastes.

Though there are obvious ones. Like, I doubt that anything I put China or Japan in **will not, NOT** stand out… (As in, whatever they wear, they **will** stand out…)

About the party, first is the formal dinner, then everyone (NATIONS) gets changed and it becomes a masquerade.

.

** I don't know, I kind of thought since Denmark had an axe, he could get bored and chop wood.

Then use the axe, (and probably other stuff) to cut down the wood to make something for England. (...yeah, i learned that people could carve ice with chainsaws. And then this happened...)

The mute swan, you know story '_the ugly duckling?' _**That is a mute swan.**

Tba- waving* Hi~

I was checking the Traffic on this story. I'm rather surprised.

Yes, I expected people from the US and the UK, what I didn't expect were people from **Canada**, Germany, Philippines, Australia, Denmark, Singapore, Indonesia, ITALY, isle of Man, Mexico, Poland, FRANCE, Netherlands, Malaysia, RUSSIA, Vietnam, Brazil, new Zealand, Finland, Peru, Switzerland, Puerto Rico, Sweden, Belgium, Norway, Romania, and Spain. *takes deep breath* god that's long. (No Japan or China? Awww)

….

By the way, what is the difference between hits and visitors? Just asking…

~And just so you know, I was thinking of … Ok so you might not want to know…

(Just kidding, I was thinking of dumplings.)

.

~_Hetalian66_- was it a good face palm, or a, '**what was she thinking**?' face palm.

Cause I get that a lot… from my friends.

.

_**Votes**__- I think the voting will stop maybe a few days after chapter 5…. I have to get ready for it and all…_

Remember both the review 'votes' and the poll votes will be added up.

FrUk -6 (**Herro Kitty**) (**Breadbook**) (**simba-rulz**) (**Loveless-Gin**) (**Ghost of a Rose**) (**CHICKENTIKAMASALA**)

Usuk- 5 (**Little Patch of Heaven**) (**Loveless-Gin**) (**SnowGirl999**) (**Skadiyoko**) (**lobnob99**)

BelarusUk- 5 (**Herro Kitty**) (**Hetalian66**) (**nawmi415**) (**Fried rice**) (**Darkkissh**)

RussUk- 4 (**Loveless-Gin**) (**Kitty's Muse**) (**MelodyOfStarshine**) (**Ghost of a Rose)**

Ukspain (Spain Uk?)- 3 (**Garnet-Moon**) (**Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth**) (**Darkkissh**)

Uk Japan (Asakiku)-3 (**Kitty's Muse**) (**simba-rulz**) (**Hetalian66**)

PrusUk- 2 (**Darkkissh**) (**lobnob99**)

UkChina- 1 (**Watashi-sama)**

Uk Lithu-2** (notborednowthanks's friend**) (**kiki**)

DenmarkUk- 1 (**Darkkissh**)

SuUk- 1 (**Darkkissh**)

Germany Uk- 2 (**SacredDawn**) (**Darkkissh**)

UkIce-1 (**Raining Sun**)

UkNorway- 1 (**nawmi415**)

SwissUk- 1 (**Breadbook)**

UkCanada- 3 (**Purpleybluestars**) (**Asuki-tan**) (**Raining Sun**)

Canada- I love you! You actually remembered me! *crying tears of joy*

Tba- there there. Let it out. *pats Canada's back*

Poll-

America- 13

(America- the Hero is ALWAYS on top!) (Tba- face palm* that sounded… nvm)

Spain- 6

(Spain- Thank you! Tomatoes for everyone! *Kiss*)

Canada- 5

(Canada- people .. remembered… *blush*Th-thank you..)

Prussia 5

(Prussia- come on! Everyone wants the awesome me!) (Gilbird- Cheep!)

France- 4

(France- what? Onii-san is... not popular? *blue with shock* I LOST TO **SPAIN**? (and Canada, and Prussia, and America...) )

Japan- 3

(Japan- um...*bow* thank you for voting for me. *blush* )

Russia- 2

(Russia- laugh* England **will** be mine)

Romano- 2

(Romano- HA! Take that Potato bastard!)

Norway- 2

(Norway-… Yay…)

Denmark- 2

(Denmark- Haha, tied huh?)

Germany- 1

(Germany- looks away* uh... Thanks…)

China- 1

(China- me Aru? *blush*)

Austria- 1

(Austria- You have excellent taste, shall we write England's song together?)

Turkey- 1

(Turkey- HOW COME I HAVE BARELY ANY LINES?) (Tba-SHUT IT!)

.

England- bloody female. Bloody American. Bloody fanfic. Stupid bloody fanfic.

Tba- I have the perfect idea, of how England would find out his er.. admirer.

England-… I think its rather simple actually.

Tba- Oh England, we don't just have a nation go up to you any say that they are the admirer. No no. Don't you know romance?

England- do you know who you're talking to?

Tba- *waves* still, there has to be more class than that my friend. I was thinking of a party of sort.

England- you mean the one America briefly mentioned in the first chapter (and in this chapter)?

Tba- very good! *hands him a cookie*

England-.. I don't want it.

America- I do! *takes cookie* *chomp* this is one awesome cookie!

Tba- yep, marshmallow and chocolate. Mmm!

America- you got anymore? (Tba- nope. Run along now.)

England-… *face palm*

Tba- Like I said, it'll be a party. If any of you people actually remember that America mentioned a party (in the first chapter), you also get a cookie!

England- and just how are you going to send non-existent cookies to people across the world?

Tba- um... the power of love (of hetalia)?

England-… *face palm* I cannot believe you just said that.

Tba- hahaha! I bet the author (of hetalia) wouldn't believe this fic.

England-…. No comment.

Tba- oh well, you guys/girls, will find out next chapter. Bye~

Italy- Ciao! Ciao! Ve~

Romano-… Review... Or else…

Spain- England~ *attempts to hug England*

Romano- ROMANO KICK! *knocks Spain out*

.

~REVIEW~

Start- 22

End- 25


	5. Chapter 5

Smells like love Chapter 5

.

.Read the A/n its IMPORTANT! (Er.. some of it…)

Tba- What's up people?

England- sheet over head* Shuut uppp.. Hang over… ughhhhhh

Tba-…. At least you didn't do anything you regret, right (?)

Englnad-… uh… Kill you... when.. I'm… better… *passes out*

Tba- (0.0) E-England? Hey! Are you ok? ENGLAND!

~_Please enjoy the story_ while Tba is trying to make sure England is ok. ~

~I picked out the outfits~ (god I sound like a girl… oh wait...) you can choose between them! **Next chapter**~

~Serenade song please! Or another idea for _Spain_.

~**xRainbow**- you have to sign in, and go to Traffic. You'll see the hits & visitors to your profile or Stories if you do.

~**xGothicChickx**- thank you! I was so confused about that. (So does this means my other story, _Silver_ actually has more views despite it being two chapters and having a total of like, 7 reviews. Huh, I'm not sure if I should be happy about that.) But hey, that means people are interested in the story right?

~**AmberxLion26**, that dress looks AMAZING. I would wear it, (but I doubt I'd look good in green…)

Honestly, I have to admit I'm **extremely **interested in English culture now (because of Hetalia). I'd actually like to try some of the food. Hopefully I don't have the same reaction as Italy (I'm a bit of a picky eater and I've never actually tried English food.). Now its one of the places I'd like to visit. (Japan, England, France, China) You get strawberry ice cream! Because I was eating some when I was reading your review.

~everyone gets some (slightly melted) strawberry ice-cream!

.

~Not sure if its right… But, is the time difference from Washington Dc and London (5 hours later? As in, from London to Washington Dc, London is 5 hours earlier….

If not, please tell me the correct time. That means you guys/girls. (Wait... _are there_ guys reading this?… probably not…)

~*sweat drop* with lots of people asking for **no USUK**, even though it does _look like_ it will win… I'm not sure how to go about this. Uh... anyone up for either-

a) harem end? (England- WHAT? NO! **ABSOLUTELY NOT! I ****FORBID**** IT!**)

b) separate endings/ alternate endings. Where the person he meets (admirer), is different…

(England- you just don't want people to hate you) (Tba- *sweat drop* uh... more like I want them to be happy. (_They have to have enough votes to get an ending though_..)

c) _**May the best nation Win**_! (Meaning the nation that gets the highest votes wins automatically.)

d) uh.. other? (You got a better idea? (**no I am not being sarcastic**) if you do, message me.)

~England might be cross-dressing…now to make up a good reason… (A few people said yes, two said no, others have not said anything. Confusing…) so he probably won't, cause England will kill me if I did that… (and I think I'll incorporate a bit of '_Britannia angel'_ in there. Though only his **admirer** will see him in it.)

Poland _**probably will cross-dress **_(98% chance.) …(England- vomits on carpet*) …. *sigh* I'll get a mop…

~Next chapter may be short… just telling you now.

* * *

.

.

England grumbled tapping his fingers on the table in front of him. France had dragged him, to a French restaurant.

A really fancy French restaurant, called…. Première amour. (_**First love**_... I think)

England didn't know what the first word was, but he know amour meant 'love.' Leave it to France to find a restaurant that had 'love' in its name.

To be honest, the place looked very nice, beautiful décor and all. Now if the stupid waiter would come and take their orders, it'd be perfect.

France glanced at England, "Nervous?"

"Of course not you git. Where is that waiter?" England said taking one of the menus and looking through it again.

All of it was in French, though they did have English under it.

England would never admit it, but he did… rather… like France's cooking.

He would never tell France though. He'd rather jump off a boat. (which means something, since he **can't swim**)

.

A waitress with glasses and long shoulder length hair stopped by their table.

"Hello, what would you like to have?" She grinned cheerfully and France smiled back.

Just as France opened, his mouth to say something England kicked him.

France let out a yelp, which confused the waitress. France looked at England.

England glared at France, 'Don't you dare flirt with a girl when you're with me.'

France seemed to understand what England was trying to say, that or he didn't want to be kicked again.

"I'll have Beef Bourguignon, Steak au Poivre, and a bottle of wine." France said.

"Then I'll have Chicken Chasseur, and Carbonnade." England said.

The waitress nodded and wrote down their orders, telling them it would take a few minutes, she left.

.

"Angleterre, are you perhaps, jealous?" France asked smiling.

England rolled his eyes, "use our human names idiot! Do you want everyone to know we're countries?"

"So were you jealous _Arthur_?" France asked, deliberately drawing out his name.

England's eye twitched, "No I am not, _Francis_."

France chuckled, "Do not worry, she is not my type."

England rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. Everyone's your type." England's fingers continued to tap on the table.

France smiled and put his hand on England's, "Arthur."

England froze, looked down at their hands, back at France, and then at their hands again.

France gently took England's hand and kissed it, "_Je t'aime_ Arthur."

"What?"

.

France smiled and kissed his hand again, "I love you."

England didn't know what to say, was France saying this because he really liked him or…

"oh, am I interrupting something?"

Both of them turned to see the waitress holding their soups on a tray, she seemed, used to this.

England immediately pulled his hand back, "No! You weren't interrupting anything!"

The girl smiled and put the soups down, with a bow she excused herself.

.

Both of them ate in silence.

* * *

~behind a potted plant…~

.

Hungary stood up looked at the two she gripped her frying pan. "France! How dare he kiss England's hand!"

Austria sat down on the ground next to her, writing in a lined notebook. "What rhymes with eyes?"

"France dies." Hungary said glaring at France.

"… that's not very romantic." Austria looked up at Hungary.

"What? Sorry did you say something?"

"… Never mind."

.

~Behind a small wall~ (like 3 feet tall, length is four feet)

Prussia looked around the wall to see France and England eating. "France can't just one-up me like that! That's not cool dude! Not cool!"

Spain laughed beside him, "It'd be mean to ruin the date though."

Romano hit Spain's head, "Shut up! They'll hear us you bastard!" Spain laughed again.

.

.

England ate his soup slowly, I mean like at a _snail's pace_, just so the didn't have to talk to France. It just… after that, he was confused. After all these years of fighting, France was expecting him to believe that he was in love with him (England).

"Arthur, was it to sudden?"

England almost choked on his soup when France put his hand over his, _again_.

"I..."

"Arthur, I just wanted to tell you that. I know that we have always been fighting… But I do not hate you Arthur. I could never hate you."

"Francis..." England was at a loss for words.

"Please Ar- England. Give me a chance. I promise to make you happy."

England looked down at the tablecloth, "I don't know…"

France smiled softly, "We do not have to make anything official. I just want to be with you. If you are not sure, I will wait until you are."

"France…"

France smiled, "Lets finish our dinner."

England nodded taking a sip of his soup, hoping France didn't see his blush. (Which was not because of that confession!)

.

* * *

~Behind plant~

.

Hungary let out an 'aww' before she could stop herself.

She couldn't hear what was going on, but it seemed like France had somehow convinced England to accept his love. How did she know that?

Why else would you invite your long time rival to dinner other than to proclaim your love?

Austria continued to write away on his music sheet. "This is all wrong!"

"What is it?"

"How am I supposed to make a song if I do not have instruments to play it on?"

Hungary shrugged, "you could just play a song from a famous composer to England."

"But I promised him, I'd write a song."

"It's the thought that counts, he'll still love it."

"Then what do you think I should play?"

"You should play a song that expresses your feelings toward England."

"I see…"

.

~Wall~

.

"Let me go bastards! I'm going to punch him! How dare he-" Romano tried to move, but Prussia was grabbing him by the arms, and Spain had his arms around his waist.

"Romano! Calm down, we can beat him up later!"

"Yeah, as much as I'd like to pay back France for cheating, we can't do that with England around!"

Romano growled and stopped struggling. "Fine, but if he tries anything…"

Spain laughed and mumbled something in Spanish.

A cart passed by, and he took a basket of tomatoes from it.

.

The rest of the dinner went well. France and England talked about their times together, their childhood and how they always tried to out do the other.

England stood up, "This was nice…Thank you for inviting me."

France smiled, "the pleasure is all mine. If you wish for another, all you have to do is ask."

England blushed, "Oh um... yeah... ok..."

France smiled and walked over to England, "England..."

England looked up, France leaned down about to kiss him.

.

.

**SPLAT**

.

England froze; a tomato came out of nowhere and hit France's head.

France blinked, "who?"

More tomatoes came and started hitting France. Oddly enough, most of them actually hit him. France started running away from the tomatoes, which still hit him with **_deadly_** accuracy.

England didn't know whether to laugh or help him, he looked around and spotted three people.

Prussia had just flung a tomato at France when he caught England's gaze. He laughed and ducked down behind the wall.

Romano was flinging tomatoes from a basket with vigor. He was saying a variety of curses in Italian. Spain was next to him, he threw a tomato that hit France in the face. Spain laughed, "That's what you get for touching what's mine."

England's jaw dropped, what was going on?

The other people in the restaurant were starting to stare. Romano turned and saw him, blushing he ducked down. Spain however, continued to pelt France with tomatoes.

Romano stood up, grabbed him and ducked down. England turned around to see France covered from head to toe in tomatoes. England laughed, "See you later France!"

England left the restaurant, chuckling.

.

* * *

.

It was normal for England to wind up at a pub. He normally didn't drink unless he was stressed, but he just felt like it.

He sat down in front of the bartender, "you got any rum?"

The bartender nodded and went to crack open a bottle.

"England?"

England turned to see Germany with a glass of beer in his hand, it was half full.

England waved, "Hey... it's Ludwig, right?"

Germany nodded, and sat down next to him. "What are you doing here. I thought you were going on a date with…Francis."

The bartender put the bottle down next to him, pulling out a glass and placing it next to it, before turning to deal with other customers.

"Where did you hear that from?" England asked pouring the rum into his glass.

"From... Romano... Lovino." Germany said taking a sip of his beer.

England smirked, "yeah, I saw them too."

"I see…. Have you seen my brother anywhere?" England chugged his drink, "Yeah. He was with Sp.. Antonio and Lovino."

Germany frowned, "What did they do?"

England laughed and poured some rum into Germany's empty glass. "They pelted France with tomatoes."

Germany's eyed widened for a second before he sighed and drank the rum. "I'm sorry my brother is…"

England shrugged, "Its fine. I have to say I am rather grateful. If they hadn't, France would have kissed me."

Germany started choking; England patted Germany on the back, "are you alright?"

"Yes... I just... didn't expect that." Germany cough, a faint blush on his cheeks.

.

England laughed, "I didn't expect it either. I mean France said he loved me and... Hey, are you ok?"

Germany laid his head on the table, to hide his blush. "Ye-yes. I'm fine."

England smirked, "Well we can just forget all of that! Come on! Let's drink!"

Germany smiled, "alright."

.

.

Anybody who has gone drinking with England would tell you two things.

One, he couldn't hold his liquor. Two, he acted strangely if he was drunk.

Once he was drunk enough, he would either start ranting about the American Revolution, telling who ever was near about how America had left him.

_Or_ he would strip and run around naked (well, almost) talking about fairies, unicorns, and act strange.

**This was one of those times.**

.

.

England groaned, his cheeks were flushed. "Let me go. It's hot. I want to strip!" Germany had grabbed his hands when he started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Germany shook his head, "I do not think that would be a good idea."

England whined and grabbed his bottle of rum, almost sending the other seven empty bottles to the ground.

"You can't tell me what to do!" England took a big gulp of rum.

Germany shook his head, "You're drunk." *

"So are you."

Germany shook his head, yes he did drink a bit, but he was still sane.

England pouted and sat down, "You know. You're a alright guy. I mean, you won't let me do what I want, but you're alright."

Germany sighed, he hoped England wouldn't rant about the American revolution again. The other patrons were already staring at them.

.

"But you know, sometimes you have to let loose!"

'I don't want to be told that by _you_.' Germany decided not to voice his thought.

"I bet you're still a virgin too."

Germany's face turned red in less than a second. "W-WHAT?"

England didn't seem to notice how red he was, "Yeah, I mean, you don't look like the type who'd… fool around… Prussia keeps saying how you are one."

"My brother?" Germany was going to have a long _talk_ with his brother after this.

England laughed and took another drink from the bottle before continuing. "Yeah, said the most you ever did was kiss. And that you only ever kissed Italy too."

"That's not true!" Ok, that was true, but it was because it was the way to greet someone in Italy.

"hmm?" England didn't look convinced, "prove it!"

.

"…" How was supposed to prove it? His blush died down.

"Its just an Italian custom to kiss when greeting." Germany explained.

England smirked, "So, why don't you _greet_ someone else like that too?"

Germany turned red again and drank his beer.

England giggled, "I was right! You are a virgin!"

"well, what about you then?" Germany asked putting his beer down.

England smirked, "I'm older than you, of course I kissed before."

Germany decided not to question that, even if it didn't make any sense.

.

"Hey, Germany…" England said tilting his bottle upside down and frowning when he saw it was empty.

"Yes?"

"How do you greet in Italy?" A sly smirk was on England's face.

Germany blushed, "er.. You kiss their cheek, twice."

"Show me."

Germany hesitantly leaned forward to kiss England's left cheek, then the right one.

Once Germany pulled away, England started laughing, "haha! You look like a tomato!"

Germany mumbled something under his breath, as England grabbed Germany's glass drank from it.

"Alright! Lets go Germany!" England got up, and started dragging Germany out the door.

Germany tossed the money to the bartender as he was dragged out.

.

.

Germany groaned, and looked next to him. England was asleep, after they had left the bar, England tried to run off. Germany had to chase him down and stop him from stripping (again).

Germany had hailed a cab and asked England where he lived, which England said he wouldn't tell him because he would stalk him.

Eventually England gave in and told Germany his address before passing out in the seat next to him.

Germany sighed, and he still had to talk to Prussia.

* * *

.

Right after Germany left, the now sober England had turned on his laptop and started searching up something.

Sunflowers meant adoration.

Iceland's white dryad meant solitude.

Greece's flowers, violet, bear's breech, and laurel had very different meanings.

Violet meant modesty, affection, faithfulness, love, and taking a chance on happiness.

Laurel meant success, and bear's breech meant... ok, he couldn't find out what it meant.

Turkey's bouquet contained different colored tulips and

A red tulip meant true love, yellow meant cheerfulness, purple meant royalty.

After reading about a few more flowers, he closed his laptop. He crawled over to his bed and fell asleep, thinking about Bleeding Hearts.

* * *

Feb 13th

.

England woke up with a killer headache. He would have turned around and went back to sleep if it wasn't for the fact that he had a meeting today.

A note was placed on his bedside table, it was from Germany.

England,

I bought you home when you were drunk.

Germany

Well that was, to the point. He groaned his head was throbbing; he was never drinking that much ever again. He just hoped he did not do anything stupid while he was drunk.

.

He forced himself to get up and get ready, only to find out he was an hour early.

England groaned and sipped his tea; even tea could not make him feel better!

He looked down at the table, noticing his unopened letter.

He sighed and put the tea down, taking the envelope; he opened it and took the letter out.

* * *

Meeting room~

.

No one was really talking about the meeting, instead they were on their laptops, looking for costumes. (Yes, everyone has a laptop.)

They all spent their time looking for costumes, ordering wigs (nations that aren't blond) and blue contacts (nations that don't have blue eyes).

Also during this, Prussia was updating his blog, and America was sending an e-mail to England.

* * *

To: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman (at) ******* . ***

From: theamericanhero (at) *****.***

Subject- Movie

Hey England

Lets watch a movie.

* * *

To: theamericanhero

From: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

Subject: Movie

No, and use proper grammar.

* * *

To: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

From: theamericanhero

Subject: Movie

But England, we never spend time together anymore! :(

I mean, you hang out with Japan, Germany, Prussia and France, but not with me.

Jerk.

* * *

To: theamericanhero

From: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

Subject: Movie

WHO TOLD YOU THAT?

* * *

To: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

From: theamericanhero

Subject: Movie

Uh… Prussia?

* * *

To:theamericanhero

From: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

Subject: Movie

I'm going to kill that wanker!

And besides, YOU'RE THE one who's been busy.

If you wanted to go see a film, you could just ask me.

* * *

To: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

From: theamericanhero

Subject-Movie

England, it's a movie.

Not a film.

* * *

To:theamericanhero

From: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

Subject: Movie

Well WE call it a film.

* * *

To: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

From: theamericanhero

Subject: Movie

So, will you watch a movie with me?

* * *

To: theamericanhero

From: Absolutely_Invincible_English_

Subject: Movie

I'm right next to you! Why don't you just ask me you twit?

* * *

.

"So England, wanna watch a movie at with me? You know, at my place." America asked smiling.

England sighed, "I'll think about it."

"Come on! Just one movie, please."

'Ugh, that darn America, pulling that 'kicked puppy' face on me. He knows I can't resist that. Bloody America.' England groaned "oh fine, but it better not be another horror."

"Thanks England! I'll see you tonight then."

England rolled his eyes, "Yes yes whatever." He turned to look at his laptop screen again.

"Hey, England. Could you turn over here for a second?"

England turned to look at America, "what is it now you bloody-"

America kissed England cheek and pulled away grinning.

England blushed to the tip of his ears, "Wh-what do you think you're doing you bloody git?" He started kicking America's chair.

America only laughed, "haha! Your face is really red!" A few people turned to look at the two, but ignored them in favor of their laptops.

"B-bloody git!" England said kicking America's chair so hard that the chair toppled over and America fell onto the ground.

England turned away and typed a reply to America.

* * *

To: theamericanhero

From: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

Subject: Movie

We can't go to see a movie at 'your place'. We have to fly there tomorrow morning for the party.

* * *

With that England began looking for masquerade masks on the internet.

America got up and returned to his seat, he checked his mail and wrote a reply.

* * *

To: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

From: theamericanhero

Subject: Movie

So how about I pick you up, around 6 or something?

After the movie we could go have dinner.

* * *

To: theamericanhero

From: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

Subject: Movie

I expect you to be exactly on time.

* * *

To: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

From: theamericanhero

Subject: Movie

You're blushing.

* * *

England decided to ignore him and concentrate on searching for a costume and mask.

However, America was not going to let England go just yet.

* * *

To: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

From:theamericanhero

Subject: Movie

So, have you found what you're gonna wear to the party?

* * *

To: theamericanhero

From: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

Subject: Movie

That's cheating America. And for your information, I have.

I bet you are going as Indiana Jones, or some superhero.

* * *

To: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

From: theamericanhero

Subject: Movie

Well I'm not going as Indiana Jones… Though that'd be pretty cool.

And its not cheating if I ask you if you got a costume. If I ask what you're wearing, that's cheating. I like to play by the rules England. It makes the game better.

Hm… I guess you could call what I'm going as a **Hero**… Why do you want to be my damsel in distress? ;)

* * *

To: theamericanhero

From: Absolutely_Invincible_English_Gentleman

Subject:

BELT UP YOU GIT!

Why would I be _your_ damsel?

* * *

America laughed at England's blushing face. It was fun to tease England, especially since when England got angry or flustered he had an _adorable_ blush.

France seemed to notice America smiling and shot him a glare. America glared right back. Russia was currently occupied with looking for tickets, so he did not join in on the fight.

Belarus, with Estonia's… _cooperation,_ had managed to get every nation's e-mail (except for England), and was sending them viruses. Most of the other nations deleted them once they found out the sender was (Kolkolkolz1andonly) without even opening the mail.

Poland was talking to Lithuania about how pretty his costume was, and how he should pick a costume out for Lithuania. Lithuania laughed nervously; he did not like the idea of being in a dress… Poland didn't seem to notice, and kept talking about he should do their make up and everything.

.

England continued to search for a masquerade mask, not even noticing France and America having a (mental) argument behind his back.

.

'He's mine. Stay away Frenchie!'

'I've known him longer! He's mine!'

'Oh yeah? Well he likes me better!'

'You do not know that! They say people tease the ones they like!'

'Tease? You guys fought wars against each other!'

'Are you saying you haven't?'

'Huh? Well… damn it France!'

They continued to glare at each other, sparks flying between them, England remained blissfully oblivious, which was probably for the best…

.

* * *

About an hour later….

.

America stood up, "Ok people, everyone got their tickets right?"

The nations nodded, even though some of them did wonder why they had to buy their own tickets if they were all going on the same plane.

(Actually, they were all using America's private jet… and they had to pay America to ride in it even though he was inviting them to a party...Well, at least they paid less than the actual price for a ticket.)

"Ok, the flight leaves at **8 am** tomorrow! Remember to get to the airport, ok? If not, I'm leaving without you!"

"So we can end the meeting right now." England glanced at his watch; it was only 9:15.

What was he going to do for…7 hours? (Till the movie)

Austria came up to him, "England, would you mind coming with me…"

Hungary nodded, "yes, please?"

England sighed, he really hopped the spell would wear off soon.

.

.

Music room~

(Because this is one awesome building.)

.

Austria sat down at the piano, Hungary and England standing a few feet away from it.

Austria began to play his song. England closed his eyes, the soft sound of the piano echoing in the music room. A beautiful song, it was written by none other than Ludwig Van Beethoven. The music was slow and soft, but soon became louder and faster.

It changed from something that seemed sad at first, and then turned into something happy. Then it changed back to its slow pace, it was beautiful.

Once Austria finished, he stood up and bowed, both England and Hungary clapped.

England smiled, "Für Elsie was it? It's beautiful." Austria smiled and nodded, "A song to express my love for you."

England blushed lightly, well, this was the first time someone played a song for him. Except for Prussia, but England didn't let Prussia finish his song so…

Hungary laid a hand on England's shoulder and gave him a small bag.

.

"I made cookies, its not much, but its for you." England smiled, "thank you. The both of you."

England coughed, "Oh, I um.. should get ready for the trip tomorrow, so if you don't mind.."

Hungary smiled, "it's not a problem." Austria nodded, "yes, we will see you there."

England quickly turned around and left the room.

* * *

.

England sighed and closed his door, tugging off his coat he walked to his living room.

Charles turned his head to him, "meow." England patted Charles, and went upstairs to pack.

~Bedroom~

England took his suitcase from his closet and proceeded to put everything he thought he needed. Shirts, dress shirts, sweater vests, his handkerchiefs, the scarf he wasn't finished making, about ten union jack boxers (HEY!), pa-TROUSERS, and a book.

Then he took out a messenger bag from his closet, he would put his embroidery hoop, string, and a few other things in it later. Packing has never been easier.

**(Did you have to tell them I wore Union jack?)** (Why yes. Yes I did.)

.

England sighed exasperatedly, muttering about how strange people were.

(Don't break the forth wall! We were doing so well!) **(I didn't break it**! **That could mean anything!)**

He looked around his room. Now, what should he wear for the masquerade?

* * *

Tba- I stop here.

America- But!

England-…

America- But our date~ *crying* I haven't had a scene with him (alone) since the first chapter! MEANIE! TBA'S A JERK! *sobs in corner*

England- ah… um.. *goes over to America* um.. it'll be alright… come on.. no need to cry…

America- hugs England* WAAAHHHHH! SHE'S SO EVIL!

Tba- shrug* Just because I don't like horror movies means nothing.

England- sweat drop* hey... America... you can let me go now...A-America? H-hey!

~Leaving the two alone…~

Tba- you know, I wrote the dinner scene **twice**. I wasn't happy with the first. I doubted you guys would be. (especially those FRUK fans…. then again, I also am one also...)

~But if you want to read it. This is what I **re-wrote**.

* * *

**~ After's France's "Is it to sudden?"~**

"Look I don't know what you're trying to pull France, but stop it. Stop it right now."

France looked sad, hurt, "England, I speak nothing but the truth. I am in love with you."

"You can't be… I mean… we hate each other!" England pulled his hand away and slammed it on the table, causing the silverware to rattle.

"England…Arthur… I love you. Please give me a chance."

The pleading look on France's face made England feel guilty.

"Look France, you're… not yourself. You don't like me." England said looking down at the tablecloth.

"England…"

"France…I-" France put his finger against England's lips.

"You are not sure about this. I understand. I will wait until you change your mind."

France smiled and grasped England's hand. "Let's finish our dinner."

France pulled away and returned to his soup.

England picked up his spoon and sipped his soup. France didn't like him, they hated each other, they fought constantly. It was… just the spell…making France feel like this.

Yeah... just the spell…

(I kinda didn't want their date to end in disaster. So I changed it a bit)

* * *

_**Votes**__- I think the voting will stop maybe a few days after this…. I have to get ready for it and all…_

(If you pick anything other than C, I suppose the voting will not stop… Or will it?)

Remember both the review 'votes' and the poll votes will be added up.

FrUk -8 (**Herro Kitty**) (**Breadbook**) (**simba-rulz**) (**Loveless-Gin**) (**Ghost of a Rose**) (**CHICKENTIKAMASALA**) (**The Magic Number**) (**PokemonPen-327**)

~ Usuk- 11 (**Little Patch of Heaven**) (**Loveless-Gin**) (**SnowGirl999**) (**Skadiyoko**) (**lobnob99**) (**rae1112**) (**Anon**) (**Vindicated**** Soldiers**) (**Kitty's Muse**)(**PokemonPen-327**) (**DisturbingBunnyRabbit**)

BelarusUk- 8 (**Herro Kitty**) (**Hetalian66**) (**nawmi415**) (**Fried rice**) (**Darkkissh**) (**rae1112**) (**AmberxLion26**) (**xGothicChickx**)

RussUk- 4 (**Loveless-Gin**) (**Kitty's Muse**) (**MelodyOfStarshine**) (**Ghost of a Rose)**

Ukspain (Spain Uk?)- 5 (**Garnet-Moon**) (**Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth**) (**Darkkissh**) (**Fallen-Petal-94**) (**PokemonPen-327**)

Uk Japan (Asakiku)-3 (**Kitty's Muse**) (**simba-rulz**) (**Hetalian66**)

PrusUk- 5 (**Darkkissh**) (**lobnob99**) (**Fallen-Petal-94**) (**PokemonPen-327**) (**AmberxLion26**)

UkChina- 2 (**Watashi-sama) (Garnet-Moon**)

Uk Lithu-2** (notborednowthanks's friend**) (**kiki**)

DenmarkUk- 3 (**Darkkissh**) (**Garnet-Moon**) (**Fallen-Petal-94**)

SuUk- 2 (**Darkkissh**) (**Mizuiro Sutaa**)

Germany Uk- 2 (**SacredDawn**) (**Darkkissh**)

IceUk-2 (**Raining Sun**) (**nekokittylove**)

UkNorway- 1 (**nawmi415**)

SwissUk- 1 (**Breadbook)**

UkCanada- 4 (**Purpleybluestars**) (**Asuki-tan**) (**Raining Sun**) (**Mizuiro Sutaa**)

~Polls~

America- 16

(America- HAHAHA! I AM AWESOME! *Hero smile*)

Spain- 8

(Spain-laughing* never knew I was so popular~) (Tba- personally I want some more SpainUK fics seriously, Spain could totally top! … Crap.)

Canada- 7

(Canada-Blush* Thank you. I… I feel so loved. *heart*)

Prussia-5

(Prussia- but every one wants a piece of Prussia! Not that every one gets one but…)

France- 4

(France biting handkerchief* whyyyyyy? Everyone loves France-nii-chan!)

Japan- 4

(Japan- bowing* I appreciate your support! Together we will save England-san!)

Norway-4

(Norway- oh... thank you…)

Denmark- 3

(Denmark- hahaha, well, its not too bad.)

Russia- 2

(Russia- **KOLKOLKOLKOL **) (Tba- inches away*)

Romano- 2

(Romano- At least I'm not tied for last!) (Tba-sweatdrop*)

Belarus- 1

(Belarus- …. Are you trying to separate us? **I won't let you!**)

Germany- 1

(Germany- Ja. It's not surprising.)

China- 1

(China- pouting* If we don't get enough votes, we can't have an ending with England aru.)

Austria- 1

(Austria- did you like my song?)

Turkey- 1

(Turkey-… I'm never going to get him, am I?)

Tba- alright people, review. And pick a, b, c, or d! (_D requires a pm_)

~next chapter will be… America's 'date' with England, and they (nations) will be flying to America.~

America- DATE! *jumping up and down* YES! HORROR MOVIE!

England-sigh*

Tba- I know how you feel. (**Hates horror movies**)

England- Don't you have something to do?

Tba- yep! Planning your date! Bye~ *runs far far away*

England- right. Review.

America- *tugging England away* Date! Date! date!

England- b..bye…

.

~TBA~


	6. Chapter 6

Smells like Love chapter 6

.

.

.

Tba- playing chess with England* checkmate…

England-…What? But I... *notices readers* oh... hi… *fixes board*

Tba- Oh, hi. When did you get here? *moves chess piece*

England- just now probably. *moves chess piece*

Tba- cough* right so um… I was thinking, yes its called a masquerade and all, but like I said, not all of the outfits would be from (the same time/period). And, oddly enough, there's not a lot to choose from. So um... You guys wouldn't mind if there are some, sort of... Halloween costumes in there? Because according to people Masquerade automatically means 'costume'. *shrug* besides, it is the 21st century. There are not a whole lot of people who would dress from the old times, (and there are even less costumes.) I tried my best to give the other guys (Prussia, France, America, Russia, etc..) clothes that you **wouldn't** guess. Well, its easy to guess Prussia… and probably France too. Russia's height would give it away and... Oh screw it. I am just going to stop talking. *moves chess piece*

America- DATE! DATE! DATE! YOU PROMISED!

Tba- sigh* fine.

~I hope you're happy. I had to watch the trailer! ALONE! *hates horror movies*

~For the ending… I'll write the names so you know that I haven't forgotten you (and that you're vote counts.

A- 1 (**O-Rachell-O**)

B- 5 (**Anon**) (**O-Rachell-O**) (**Ghost of a Rose**) (**like i have anything better2do**) (**Asuki-tan**)

~Somehow, I think this will win in the end. (As this is the only way in which everyone is happy …)

C- 2 (**Anon**)

D- 1 (with a 'runner up' being an actual admirer/ actually in love with England).

(**Little Patch of Heaven**) (I think it is a good idea.)

.

~People say England no cross-dress. England doesn't want to cross dress. And I've just found an excuse to. *sigh* oh well, we don't want our little tsundere to kill me would we? *looks around* So no cross dressing… Though.. I think I have an idea to get England in a dress for say... ten minutes (not _during_ the masquerade though) maybe? … *runs off*

* * *

.

.

England sat down on his couch, embroidering while the TV flashed. Charles curled up against England's thigh and fell asleep. England used different colored threads to embroider seven handkerchiefs. England continued to embroider it was relaxing.

Just as he finished the design on his handkerchief, he swore he heard somebody tapping on his window.

He put his stuff down and walked to the window,, pushing the curtains away, he saw Spain… with a guitar… Oh no. Not again.

.

.

Spain cleared his throat and smiled at England (through the window).

England opened the window, "Spain? How did you get here?" 'Does everyone know where I live?'

"I will sing a song for you!" Spain declared, starting to play a tune on the guitar.

"That doesn't explain how... oh never mind..." he walked away from the window and continued his needlework.

"_Inglaterra, eres tan guapo, no hay palabras para describirte__." _Spain sang.

'England, You are so beautiful, there are no words to describe you.' England's mind translated. He knew French, Spanish, German, and a bit of Japanese. Though he would never tell anyone that he did.

.  
_"__Tus ojos son como esmeraldas, penetran en lo profundo de mi corazon__."_  
'Your eyes are like emeralds, they pierce through my heart.' England stared at his embroidery. 'Ignore him. Ignore him.'

.

"_Inglaterra, simplemente no hay palabra alguna para describirte." _

_ "Eres tan guapo, tu brillo opaca todas las estrellas del cielo"_

'England, there are simply no words to describe you. You are so beautiful, you outshine all the stars in the night sky.'

England shook his head, 'no, stop thinking about what he's saying. Concentrate on your needlework!'

.

"_En el momento que mis ojos se posaron en ti, te quise solo para mi."_

'The moment i laid eyes on you, i wanted you as mine.'

England blushed, 'stop thinking about it!'

.

"_Tan ardiente, tan guapo, nada se te puede comparar."_

'So fierce and beautiful, nothing can compare.'

.

"Te quiero Inglaterra."  
'I love you England.'

England touched his cheeks, they were warm, two confessions in one week? Stupid spell, stupid stupid spell.'

"¿Me amas?"

'Do you love me?'

"No!" England shouted, walked to his window and shut it.

"But England my love!"

"Go away!"

Spain looked down at the ground and walked away slowly, disappointed that his serenade did not work.

England walked back to the couch and put a pillow to his face, 'Stupid spell. Spain doesn't like me that way. He doesn't. Stupid spell. I wish I never cast it.'

He put the pillow down and returned to his embroidery..

'There, now to finish that scarf...'

* * *

.

England had just managed to doze off when he heard a knock. He groaned but got off of his couch and walked over to his door. He opened the door and stared at the person in front of him.

America?

What was America…?

.

Oh…

.

OH

THE MOVIE!

"Hey England I was thinking-"

England quickly slammed the door, 'I forgot!'He heard a whine from the other side, "England! That hurt!"England opened the door again, "Sorry America, you… caught me off guard." 'Yes, excellent excuse.' He gestured for America to come in.

.

"I'll just... get ready." England said rushing up the stairs.

America sat on the couch, Charles looked at him from his spot.

"Meow."

"Hm? Hey Charlie."

"Meow."

"Me? I'm hanging out with England."

"Meow?"

"We're gonna go see a movie."

"Meow."

"Yeah yeah. Movie film same thing." America shrugged.

"Meow."

"Eh? Well, I sorta.. um.. England is.. I.." America blushed, what was he (Charlie) implying?

.

England ran down the stairs, dressed in a black coat, red scarf, dark blue jeans and a green sweater.

"Ok, I'm really we can... go now." England took his keys from the table, and opened the door.

"Hurry up!" England shouted walking outside while buttoning his coat up.

"Coming!" America jumped off the couch and ran after him.

* * *

Movie theater~(England- its called a Cinema!)(Tba- I know.)

.

.

England tapped his foot impatiently, what was taking America so long? He turned to see America walking over to him smiling, waving two tickets in his hands.

"I already got the tickets and all, but I just wanted to check the time."

"That's… unlike you." They handed their tickets to the man who ripped off the back part and handed back their tickets.

"Well its almost time for the movie to start, I'll get the food and you can go find us some seats ok?"

England nodded and left, America stared at the confectionery counter. He walked up to the male who worked at the counter.

America looked over all the sweets, "I'll take large popcorn, two medium sodas, and…"

.

.

~with England~

.

.

England opened the door to the cinema, people were already in their seats, although they were a bit scattered around. The movie hadn't started yet, so the lights were still on, he looked around for some seats.

The last three rows were completely empty, and there wasn't any popcorn on the floor or anything.

'Perfect, this way we'll be far away from the other people.' He walked over to the second row and sat in the fourth seat (from the left.)

….

What film were they watching anyway? America hadn't bothered to tell him.

…

It better not be another bloody horror.

.

"Hey England!" America held two sodas, a paper bag full of popcorn, and a plastic bag filled with candy.

Speak of the devil, and he will appear.

England took the (fizzy drinks) from America, it's a miracle he (America) didn't spill any on the way here.

America plopped down on the seat on his right; taking his soda from England's hands, he took a long sip. "The movie is going to start in a few minutes."

.

England nodded; America put the popcorn in his lap, and the held out the plastic bag to England. "I got a bunch of candy, I don't know which you liked so…"

England put his soda on the cup holder (you know, back of the seat in front of you) and took the bag, looking through it.

Jelly babies, a Cadbury Caramello bar, a Cadbury Crunchie bar, Cadbury milk chocolate bar, Frys chocolate cream bar, Frys peppermint cream bar, Galaxy Carmel bar, and a Kit Kat chunky bar.

…. Why was there so much chocolate?

.

The lights dimmed, England took out the bag of Jelly babies and opened it. Well… it was better than eating all that chocolate.

He popped one in his mouth, "Hey America, what movie are we watching?"

America took a handful of popcorn and ate it,"th(e) Num(ber) twen(ty) th(ree)"

England took a sip of his fizzy drink and watched the ads, "is it any good?"

"According to the *crunch* reviews its *slurp* amaz *slurp* ing."

"Don't talk with your mouth full OR when you're drinking. I can't understand what you're saying."

America grinned, "Ok."

.

.

'Ok, England's sitting right next to me, and the movie is about to start.' America glanced at England who was half-finished with a chocolate bar.

'Ok, operation scare England so he hugs me is a go!'

(Scare England with a (super) scary movie so, he clings to Me. Then I can comfort him.)

.

.

~twenty minutes later~

.

A _bloodcurdling scream_ echoed through the cinema. **It wasn't from the movie**.

All of the people jumped, and turned to find where the scream came from.

England sighed; America had (somehow) pulled England into his lap, and had hidden his face behind England's shoulder.

England gave an apologetic look to the other people and turned to America.

He sighed and pat America on the back, "its ok, it's just a movie. It's not real. I'm here, so you don't have to worry... Ok?"

"mmm." America nodded, "ok…"

England smiled, "Good." He shifted a bit to get comfortable and continued watching the movie. America grinned, the plan didn't work out the way he hoped, but England was enjoying the movie. And… sitting in his lap… America flushed lightly.

Luckily, England was too absorbed in the movie to notice.

.

America smiled and wrapped his arms around England, who blushed lightly, "It's a good date right?"

England resisted the urge to yell that it was **not** a date, "yeah... it was … a good date."

.

* * *

~outside~

.

England turned to America. "America, throw that away. Its empty isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but…" America looked at the empty soda and popcorn box he held in his hands.

"Throw it away, I'll wait here."

America nodded and walked to the trash can to throw it away.

Someone bumped into England, "I'm sorry…" she said softly, her blond hair hid her face.

England smiled, 'its fine miss, please be careful next time."

The girl walked away, disappearing behind a corner as America appeared.

"Yo! I'm back!" England rolled his eyes, "I can see that. Let's go before I freeze."

.

.

~Front of England's house~

.

"So... England…" America said, running his hand through his hair nervously.

England fished his keys out of his pocket and turned to him, "Hm? What is it?"

"Do you… maybe... want to do this again sometime?" America avoided looking at England's eyes, a light flush on his cheeks

England blinked, was America blushing?

.

Good lord, he _was_!

"Oh… I don't know…" America looked at the ground, disappointed.

'America please don't do this, you're under a spell! You don't really like me, you're not really in love. So stop looking like you just got rejected by your crush!'

.

"…I guess we could…" Darn it, he was weak. He needed to learn how to say no.

America immediately brightened, "really?"

England sighed, "Yes… "

America kissed his cheek, "Thanks England! Bye!" he ran off, a spring in his step.

England touched his cheek and blushed, 'It means nothing. It means nothing. It means **absolutely nothing**.'

He opened his door, his eyes drifted to his mailbox. 'Oh? I forgot to get my mail this morning.'

He opened the top and saw red roses, '…France…' he took the roses out gently, only to find there were more gifts hidden by the roses.

.

.

He put all the gifts down on his kitchen table, there was a large bouquet of roses, and two envelopes.

.

The first envelope was from Japan, inside was an invitation to see the sakuras bloom, a few months from now. (They bloom around April.)

There was also a few pictures of sakura trees in the envelope, they were beautiful.

.

The second envelope was from Russia. There was a ticket to Moscow Russia inside it, along with a note that said, 'Visit me anytime, I'll be waiting.' The ticket had no expiration date, which was strange. However, he supposed Russia really meant it when he said _**anytime**_. In addition, it was a one-way trip, not a round trip.

.

The bouquet was from France, as expected, although it had a small card nestled between the stems of the roses.

'_There are not enough words in the world to describe how I feel for you. But I hope you will accept these_.'

.

England sighed and thought back to the letter he had received a few days ago.

'It could be from anyone since everyone seems to know where I live now…'

He sighed and looked at the clock, it was 9. America offered to take him out to dinner, but he had refused.

'I should finish packing.' He got up, fixed himself a sandwich, and went upstairs to finish packing.

.

.

* * *

~Next day~Air port~ Feb 14th

.

America climbed up on one of the chairs, so he could see everybody (and everybody could see him). "Alright! Does everyone have their tickets?"

"Yes."

.

America pumped his fist in the air, "Are you ready to fly?"

"…."

.

"This is the part where you say 'Yes we are!' lets try again!"

"Are you ready to fly?"

"Yes we are…" Japan said softly.

Italy jumped up and down, "Yes we are!"

"The awesome me definitely is!" Prussia said pumping his fist into the air.

Germany face palmed, how embarrassing. Many people were staring, not because of the spectacle, but because of the large 'group'.On the other side of the group, England was doing the same, wondering if he could possibly stay home instead.

"Are you looking forward to the trip?" Taiwan asked next to him.

England smiled hesitantly, "I guess you could say that."

France walked up to him, "what is your seat number?"

"Hm? It's A-13."

"Alright people! To the plane!" America jumped down from the chair, ignoring England's 'that's dangerous!'

He took England's hand and sped off to the gate. The nations chased after him, only he knew which gate they needed to go through (to get to their plane) and it _might_ have something to do with the blonde-haired person he dragged away… maybe.

.

.

.

* * *

~A/n

I typed in British sweets; I saw **many** sweets… most of which was chocolate…

I just picked the ones that look like they would be sold in a cinema/movie theater.

.

~Edit: Thank **Kitty's Muse** and **Ryou's fan girl** for helping me get the right translations! Thank you!

.

Tba- Hi~

England- hate you. Hate you. Hate you. I BLOODY HATE YOU!

Tba- sweat drop* I thought you got over that phase…

England- No, I still hate you. Once this is over I'll frying you alive.

Tba- wink* oh? So you want to see the ending?

England- I DO NOT! *runs away blushing*

…..

Tba- …. *pout* you know… did anyone ever notice _something_ about the poems? No? Geez, I take all this time to do this and no one notices. *sigh* Oh well, I'll explain them later. (Like the **end of the story**)

_**~My a/ns don't take up the story. And some of them **__**are important**__**. **_

_**~sides, most of that is the polls and votes.**_

~_Speaking of votes and polls...  
_

Usuk- 14 (**Little Patch of Heaven**) (**Loveless-Gin**) (**SnowGirl999**) (**Skadiyoko**) (**lobnob99**) (**rae1112**) (**Anon**) (**Vindicated**** Soldiers**) (**Kitty's Muse**)

(**PokemonPen-327**) (**DisturbingBunnyRabbit**) () (**ChikaChikaaa**) (**like i have anything better2do**)

FrUk -12 (**Herro Kitty**) (**Breadbook**) (**simba-rulz**) (**Loveless-Gin**) (**Ghost of a Rose**) (**CHICKENTIKAMASALA**) (**The Magic Number**) (**PokemonPen-327**) (**Little Patch of Heaven**) (**O-Rachell-O**) (**QueenOfBeasts**) (**like i have anything better2do**)

PrusUk- 10 (**Darkkissh**) (**lobnob99**) (**Fallen-Petal-94**) (**PokemonPen-327**) (**AmberxLion26**) (**AeraKira**) (**O-Rachell-O**) (**-i-love-you-Se-chan**) (**ChikaChikaaa**) (**like i have anything better2do**)

BelarusUk- 8 (**Herro Kitty**) (**Hetalian66**) (**nawmi415**) (**Fried rice**) (**Darkkissh**) (**rae1112**) (**AmberxLion26**) (**xGothicChickx**)

Ukspain (Spain Uk?)- 6 (**Garnet-Moon**) (**Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth**) (**Darkkissh**) (**Fallen-Petal-94**) (**PokemonPen-327**) (**ChikaChikaaa**)

RussUk- 5 (**Loveless-Gin**) (**Kitty's Muse**) (**MelodyOfStarshine**) (**Ghost of a Rose)** (**-i-love-you-Se-chan**)

UkCanada (Canada/Uk)- 4 (**Purpleybluestars**) (**Asuki-tan**) (**Raining Sun**) (**Mizuiro Sutaa**) (**Loveless-Gin)**

Germany Uk- 4 (**SacredDawn**) (**Darkkissh**) (**AeraKira**) (**O-Rachell-O**)

Uk Japan (Asakiku)-3 (**Kitty's Muse**) (**simba-rulz**) (**Hetalian66**)

DenmarkUk- 3 (**Darkkissh**) (**Garnet-Moon**) (**Fallen-Petal-94**)

UkChina- 2 (**Watashi-sama) (Garnet-Moon**)

Uk Lithu-2** (notborednowthanks's friend**) (**kiki**)

SuUk- 2 (**Darkkissh**) (**Mizuiro Sutaa**)

IceUk-2 (**Raining Sun**) (**nekokittylove**)

UkNorway- 1 (**nawmi415**)

SwissUk- 1 (**Breadbook)**

TurkeyUk- 1 (**Chocolate Ribbons)**

UkUkraine (UKUK?)- 1 (**QueenOfBeasts**)

~Polls~

America- 16

Spain- 9

Canada- 7

Prussia-6

France- 4

Japan- 4

Norway-4

Russia- 3

Denmark- 3

Germany- 2

Romano- 2

Belarus- 1

China- 1

Austria- 1

Greece- 1

Turkey- 1

~Bye~

~Remember to Review~


	7. Chapter 7

Smells like love chapter 7

Poland- we should like, totally paint your room pink! *notices viewers* ah! *hides behind her* (he's shy)

Tba- I like it like this! And it _was_ pink before. (*shiver* pink... *shiver*)

Poland- But Tba, your room is so dark, it gives off a weird vibe.

Tba- …. If you don't leave now, Lithuania won't go shopping with you.

Poland- OMG! LIET! *runs off to find Lithuania*

S. Korea- *appears out of nowhere* **YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME**~

Tba- **no**, but you can have England's.

S. Korea- YES! *runs off to find England*

Tba- Isn't S. Korea cute?~ *wishes he was in the anime* People are so damn sensitive. You don't see me going, "WTF!" over America and China. *sigh* oh well.

~**The Beatles Sherlock Holmes**** Fa**- I probably will have to work hard to make it work, but I hate coffee (A American that hates coffee? IMPOSSIBLE!) I prefer water~

~**TheAwesomePerson**- no, I don't get offended because someone else doesn't like a pairing I like. Everyone has their own opinions. I respect that.

~other news- **DAMN YOU WIFI! I WANT MY VICTINI**! (Pokemon white) *would like if someone helped her*… no video games are for all ages. I will call it Romano. Cause I already have a Feliciano. (Yes, I named my Pokemon after Hetalia characters.)

* * *

.

.

England found his seat, A-13, it was the row on the right, by the window. His seat was in the middle. Hopefully no one annoying would sit next to him.

"This is you're seat England? Sweet~" Prussia grinned and sat in the row behind him.

Russia sat in the row across from him (middle) and waved to England. England hesitantly waved back before deciding to stare out the window.

How could this get any worse?

.

"Ah, Angleterre, it seems I'll be sitting next to you." France smirked and waved his ticket, A-14.

Ok, **now** it couldn't get any worse.

.

"Hey France, move over, my seat's there too!" America yelled from behind France.

Ok _**now**_ it couldn't possibly…

.

.

"Ah! England, what a coincidence to see you here, right Romano?" Spain smiled cheerfully.

"Shut up tomato bastard!" Romano pushed past Spain and sat on Prussia's left.

.

.

…

England put his face in his hands, 'Ignore them. Ignore them. Ignore them.'

Was there someone who hated him and wanted to make his life miserable or something?

What did he do to deserve this?

….

Oh right, the spell.

England groaned, both France and America looked at him strangely.

'I'm stuck with France who's confessed his love for me, America, who wants to take me on another date, Prussia who likes to molest me, Spain who sang a embarrassing serenade, Romano who's threatening Spain for some unknown reason, and Russia, who is probably trying to find out how he can throw all of them out the window. Great…..'

.

This was going to be a very long five hours.

.

.

~First hour~

England was reading a book from his bag, while America was playing games on his phone while talking; France was sending text messages to Prussia and Spain while telling America to be quiet. Prussia was loudly declaring his awesome-ness, and saying how he and England should go on a date. Romano hit Spain every time he tried to talk to England and Russia was KOLKOL-ing under his breath.

.

So it kind of sounded like this…

.

"Hey England, so about-"

"hm…"

"Angleterre is busy don't you see Amérique?"

"Hey England, lets go on a date!"

"Eng- ow! Romano!"

"Shut up tomato bastard! Stop talking to England!"

"KOKOLKOL."

.

England was not phased in the least, the reason (?) He was wearing _earplugs_.

.

~Second hour~

.

They had found out England had been wearing earplugs, America, France and Prussia whined about how he didn't listen to them.

So now he was having three conversations, talking to America, talking to France, and texting Prussia. Romano continued hitting Spain whenever Spain attempted to strike up a conversation. Russia was busy glaring at all of them.

It went something like this….

.

"Hey England, what's your favorite color?"

"Green and blue."

"Angleterre, what is your favorite book?"

"Shakespeare, romance novels, and-."

"England, what's- ow, Romano!"

_._

_Awesomestcountryalive- do you have plans after this?_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- No, and before you ask, my answer is no._

_Awesomestcountryalive- why not?_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- I'm tired, after this flight I'm sleeping._

_Awesomestcountryalive- How about you sleep in my room then? ;)_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- No, I will sleep in my room, ALONE._

.

"England do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"No plans whatsoever America."

"Then how about we-"

"Is that so? Then we should-"

Both America and France turned to each other, having another mental showdown.

England rolled his eyes and turned back to his phone, Prussia wouldn't give up.

.

_Awesomestcountryalive- But its boring being alone._

_Awesomestcountryalive- even people as awesome as me get lonely sometimes._

_Awesomestcountryalive- Say England…_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- what?_

_Awesomestcountryalive- ...nothing…_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- no, you looked like you were about to ask me something._

_Awesomestcountryalive- No I wasn't._

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- Spit it out!_

_Awesomestcountryalive- England... I_

_Awesomestcountryalive- fjngjrntkvi_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- ?_

.

"Hey give that back!"

"Who are you texting? Bastard, you're-!"

"Its not good to take other people's things Romano!"

"Give it back already!"

.

_Awesomestcountryalive-hsgdyvbunfhuwer_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- ?_

_Awseomestcountryalive- its Spain~ (^.^)/_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman-…give Prussia back his phone Spain._

_Awesomestcountryalive- but I never get to talk to you. Romano is jealous.~ _

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- Why would he be jealous?_

_Awesomestcountryalive- Well he_

_Awesomestcountryalive- bwsruhdufv_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman-?_

_._

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Ah! Romano!"

"Give me back my phone!"

.

_Awesomestcountryalive- Don't believe a word that bastard says. I'm not jealous._

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- Romano?_

_Awesomestcountryalive- I'm giving the phone back to Prussia, he's being annoying._

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- I see…_

_Awesomestcountryalive- I'm back! Jerks, taking my phone._

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- welcome back._

_Awesomestcountryalive- you missed me? ;)_

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman- not even a little bit._

_Awesomestcountryalive- aww, you know you love me._

_Invinsible_English_Gentleman-….._

_._

And that's how an hour flew by….

.

Hour three~

.

Romano had fallen asleep, so Spain was free to text England, since talking loudly might wake up Romano. America and Russia were engaged in a staring (more like glaring) contest. France was talking to England in hushed tones; he didn't want America to hear him after all.

.

~Hour four~

Talking for hours on end had tuckered the nations out.

England was sleeping sitting up, his hands in his lap, on top of a book. America (on England's right) had fallen asleep, his head on England's shoulder. France had fallen asleep with his head on top of England's (head).

.

Prussia had fallen asleep with his head leaning on where the window was.

Romano and Spain had also fallen asleep as well. Romano's head was on Spain's shoulder, Spain's head was on top of Romano's head.

.

England stirred lightly. Blinking away the sleep he looked around.

'France and America were…' He blinked, still half asleep. He was pretty much stuck between the two of them. He looked at the back of the seat (in front of them) there was a pale blue blanket poking out. Even with his reach, he couldn't get it without moving and waking the two. He looked at his book, maybe…

He tried to get the corner of the cover (of the book) to go under the blanket and pull it so the blanket would fall out.

He took the blanket and draped it over them (France, England, America) he yawned.

He closed his eyes, drifting off. France shifted and mumbled something. America frowned for a second before moving closer to England.

.

Russia watched the whole exchange, frowning slightly.

.

.

.

Once they got off the plane, there were already cars waiting for them. No doubt sent by the president himself. A fine fellow, England thought slipping into the back seat of a black limo with America, France, Prussia, Spain and, Romano.

However, 5 sedans (2011 Insight, 2011 Focus), 8 black limos and a (2011 Equator Crew Cab) truck was a bit much. Granted, there were a lot of them, which would explain all the cars (and the fact that all the cars could at least fit five people.)

.

They arrived at the hotel, checked in, and went their separate ways to unpack.

.

England sighed and put his suitcase down, unzipping it to put his clothes into the dresser the hotel provided.

'So tired.' He lay down on his bed looking at the white ceiling.

He heard a loud knock.

'Maybe if I pretend I'm not here, they'll go away.'

.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

.

'Or… maybe not.'

.

"You better like open this door like right now!" Poland's said, knocking on the door again.

Lithuania cringed at the loud noise, "Ahh.. Poland.. Maybe he's sleeping. We shouldn't bother him."

"He slept on the plane Liet. Besides, I want him to go shopping with us."

Lithuania sighed, when it came to shopping, nothing could stop Poland. The last person that had tried to come between Poland and a 'super cute top' was a woman. And…well… Security had to come to break them up. Poland got the top though.

"Like I know you're in there!" Poland yelled about to knock again when the door opened.

"C…Can I help you?" Arthur asked, looking a bit relieved that it was Poland and Lithuania.

"We're going shopping!" Poland grabbed England's wrist, pulled him out of the room, and pushed him into Lithuania's arms. Poland closed the door and walked down the hallway to the elevator.

Lithuania used to Poland's antics, smiled at the Englishman. "Sorry, Poland's a little…"

England sighed and stood up, brushing off his clothes. "I'm amazed you can put up with him."

Lithuania smiled, "We've been friends for a while. I guess you just get used to it."

England sighed, "I suppose so." He patted his pocket, relieved to see that he had kept his card key in his pocket.

"Like hurry up! The elevator's here!" Poland waved to them from down the hall, already in the elevator himself and holding the doors open.

Lithuania smiled, "Well, we wouldn't want to keep Poland waiting."

England chuckled, "I guess not."

.

~Shop~

.

England tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. This was very hard to do, when panties surrounded you, **pink panties**…. With _lace_.

.

Don't ask.

.

For your own sanity, DO NOT ASK!

.

~A few minutes prior~

.

"We need costumes for the ball right? What better place to start than the mall?" Poland gestured to the mall, a pink handbag over his shoulder.

"Well, yes we do. But I don't think…" Poland grabbed Lithuania's arm and dragged him into the nearest store.

England sighed and followed them, its wasn't like he had anything better to do. Moreover, Poland took his card key, and said he would only give it back if he (England) went shopping with them.

Joy.

.

And _that's_ why he's currently in Victoria's secret. Why did Poland go into Victoria's secret, England wasn't sure he wanted to know…

.

~a different store~

.

England looked at the clothes on the racks around him. This time, Poland dragged them to a normal store. While there weren't any costumes here, there were suits and dresses.

He should probably buy one for the party. The fact that the whole party was today had completely slipped his mind. It must have been because of all those distractions.

(Point to nations) Yes… distractions…

He sighed and looked at the clothes, enough about that, what was he going to wear for the formal par of the party?

"England!" Poland ran over to him, his arms full of clothes, "Like, you should totally try these on!"

Well, what did he have to lose?

He nodded and headed to the dressing room with an enthusiastic Poland and a flushing Lithuania.

* * *

…

The answer to the previous question was his **dignity**.

"I'm not coming out!" England yelled his back against the door just in case Poland decided to go in, even though it (the door) was locked.

"What's wrong with it?" Poland put his hands on his hips, "That dress was fabulous!"

"Yes, I have to admit it is rather nice. However! ITS IS A DRESS!" England yelled.

Yes, in the pile of clothes that Poland had given him, was a deep green gown.

And while it did look rather nice, he was not going to wear it!

He had _some_ dignity!

"Like, it's just us!" Poland said trying to coax England out from the safety of the changing room. Lithuania sighed, not knowing if he should help England or not.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." England muttered. He looked down at the dress in his hands.

No. Absolutely not. Never. Not in a million years.

.

Even if the Earth was about to blow up and the only thing that could stop it would be him wearing this dress.

There would be no point in living anyway, since if they did survive, France, America, and Prussia would make fun of him.

Yep, he was not wearing this dress no matter what.

.

"If you don't wear it, I'll like, burn your card key!"

"Nice try! But, I'm not afraid of that!" He had a spare key in his room that was locked. Oh well, if he needed to, he could always get the manager, or just kick the door open.

He was not going the wear the dress and **nothing** could make him.

.

"What are you guys doing here da-ze?"

.

.

* * *

*embarrassed* I um.. don't think I'm actually that good at writing actually *laugh nervously* I try to base them on how they act in cannon so.. *nervous laugh *blush* er… Thank you….

.

I'm probably going to have _different endings_. Is there a point in the poll anymore? *shrug* oh well. *idea* I guess I could post the endings according to their place in the polls… *shrug* um... a character has to have at least …7 (?) votes to get an ending.

Should I try to make it slightly romantic (for the crack pairings) or like, England freaking out? (Which he would… probably…) Or a bit of a mix of both?

I have a hard time writing Romantic fluff without some sort of comedy… *sweat drop* the things in my head... _you would not believe._

I'll give the numbers (Total)

.

Usuk- 14

Poll- 16

Total- 30 (Writing ending)

FrUk -14

Poll- 4

Total- 28 (will write)

PrusUk- 13

Poll- 6

Total- 19 (will write)

BelarusUk- 10

Poll- 1

Total- 11 (will probably be end up being slightly scary or strange…)

Ukspain (Spain Uk?)- 8

Poll- 9

Total- 17 (will write… how? I'll uh… just write…)

UkCanada (Canada/Uk)- 6

Poll- 7

Total- 13 (Who? Oh right. Write.)

RussUk- 6

Poll- 3

Total- 9 (Russia- (^J^) KOKOLKOLKOL!)

Uk Japan (Asakiku)- 5

Poll- 4

Total- 8 (_Ninja Japan_- She will write! )

Germany Uk- 5

Poll- 2

Total- 7 (? Uh... will write?)

DenmarkUk- 4

Poll- 3

Total- 7 (? Will write? ..)

UkNorway- 2

Poll- 4

Total- 6

UkChina- 3

Poll- 1

Total- 4

Uk Lithu- 3

SuUk- 3

IceUk-3

TurkeyUk- 3

Poll- 1

Total- 4

SwissUk- 2

UkUkraine (UKUK?)- 2

UkRomano- 2 (total)

GreeceUk (UkGreece?)- 1 (total)

UkAustria- (AustriaUk?)- 1 (total)

Tba-Looks like there will be _**at least**_ ten endings. *groan* I dunno wanna!

England- you bought this on yourself.

Tba- *grabs water, teapot, strawberry wafers* ITALIAN SPIRIT!

Italy- Ve~? Your Italian?

China- **no she's not.**

Tba- *typing* ITALIAN SPIRIT! WRITING LIKE THE WIND!

America- *cheering* GO GO GO GO!

Prussia- GOGOGOGOGOGOGO! (Gilbrid- cheep cheep!)

Spain- yay! *waves hands erratically*

Russia- holding pipe* Yes Tba. _Write_.

Tba- …. *shiver* this, will take a while… (I'll see you in two years)

England- NOT A CHANCE! *ties Tba up*

Tba- … I knew you were kinky but…

England- blush* I AM NOT KINKY! (Tba-.. why did you have a rope then? *smirk*) …. I… can't win can I?

Tba- Nope~ and I can't write if I'm tied up.~

America- to viewers* Review! That's what a hero would do!

China-…. I'll… just untie Tba then… *S. Korea tackles him*

Spain- Review if you love tomatoes! (^.^)/

Canada- ah… review… maple… *blush*

Italy- review if you like pasta! Ve~ Ve~

Germany-…beer… and wurst.

Prussia- BEER! The awesome me tells you to review!

Russia- Vodka. *holds up vodka*

Tba-... uh… can someone untie me? Please? Anyone? **Help!**

.

.

~TBA~


	8. Chapter 8 filler

Smells like love Chapter 8 (filler chapter)

~ Though, you could call them 'missing' scenes/ bonus(es)~

~I was trying to put this up on the 23rd (and the days after that), but for some reason i got this error message and i couldn't.~

Edit- 3/31/11- FINALLY! ITS FINALLY WORKING! WHOOO! *ahem*

Tba- hi~

England-…

Tba- See, I couldn't put everyone I wanted in. These are a few. Hm.. Seychelles, Hong Kong and Sealand.

England- who launches fireworks? Isn't that illegal?

Tba- ? It happens around where I live. Not **_just _**on the 4th of July. *is an American*

England- WHERE DO YOU LIVE?

Tba- Not important. This is America, land of the free, home of the make-it-up-as-you-go-along. (It was on yahoo…. America is strange… then again, what country isn't?)

America- I'm not strange! Just… different! At least I don't have Ma*ter*at*on marathons!

England-blushing* DID FRANCE TELL YOU THAT?

Tba- internet…. Continue people… By the way… does anyone know how **Live journal** works?

* * *

~Hong Kong Fireworks~

.

Hong Kong appeared out of nowhere just as England packed up his briefcase. He would have screamed in terror, but that would be ungentlemanly.

"England…" Hong Kong's face was unreadable, as always. Yet, his eyes seemed to be brighter; did that mean he was happy?

'Yes Hong Kong?" maybe that was a little to…familiar? Well, Hong Kong did have an apparent dislike of him.

"I have something to show you." Hong Kong took England's hand, and lead him out of the room.

.

Garden~

.

Hong Kong left England in the garden and told him to wait there. Not that he had much of a choice, but… He shivered, he wish he hadn't left his coat in the meeting room.

Hong Kong returned a few minutes later. He told him (England) to watch the sky. After a few moments of nothing but silence, he heard something.

"What's…" Before he could finish his thought, Hong Kong interrupted him.

"Look!"

A Firework was shooting into the sky, it exploded and the bright red sparks formed words, _Chinese words. _ (Words/characters) (the word was 'love')

England pointed to the words, "What does that say?" Hong Kong mumbled something under his breath. England didn't hear him, "What?"

"Its… not important… Would you… like to come over to my house sometime?"

England blinked, "Your house? Oh, I guess I could…" 'Hong Kong was acting strange, normally he didn't talk to England, much less ask him to spend some time together. maybe it was because they never did spend too much time together when Hong Kong was his colony. well, better late than never.

.

* * *

~Seychelles~

Just as England returned to the building, he was ambushed by Seychelles. Ok, not _ambushed_, but she did appear out of nowhere. (People were doing that a lot...)

"Hey… England." Seychelles muttered looking down, her face was a bit flushed.

"Hello Sey-" **Wait**, did she just call him England? Not Jerk, pervert, or anything. England, she called him _England_.

He quickly felt her forehead, "Are you sick?" He asked, a bit concerned since she was not insulting him like she normally would.

Seychelles blushed and pulled England's hand off, "I-I'm not sick!"

"I guess you don't have a fever…" England said not noticing Seychelles's blush whatsoever.

"Hey England…"

"Then again, you might not be showing any immediate signs but…"

"England…"

"Maybe it's related to.."

"I'M FINE!" Seychelles yelled.

England nodded, "O-of course. I just wanted to make sure. Since you… aren't acting like yourself today."

Seychelles blushed and fidgeted, "Its fine. I just… I wanted to ask if you… maybe... want to go fishing with me sometime… or something like that."

England smiled, was Seychelles trying to make up for all the times she's been mean to him? It's not like he minded those times, since she didn't mean to hurt him (most of the time).

"Alright. When?"

Seychelles looked away, "Uh... anytime. Just... call first…"

England nodded, "Alright then. I have to do something now, goodbye Seychelles."

"Bye England…"

* * *

~Jerk England!~

.

England went into the meeting room, sighing.

"Hey! England!"

England turned to see Sealand, how did he get in here?

"What is it Sealand?"

Sealand frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm bored!"

England sighed and sat down in his chair, "Go find Latvia or… did you just call me England?"

Sealand blushed lightly, "Y-yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing…" 'That's strange; normally he calls me jerk-England. Is he growing out of that phase?' England glanced at Sealand, noticing he was still wearing his sailor outfit, 'no that's not it…'

Sealand stomped his foot, "I'm bored and hungry! You better do something about it!"

England sighed, "Alright, I packed some scones today-" He held out a paper bag with scones inside it.

"Is there any jam?" Sealand asked.

"Yes, raspberry, don't eat it all." England took out a jar of raspberry and held it out to him.

Sealand pouted and took the jar of jam and the paper bag. "After I eat you'll play with me. Let's go to the park, you can push me on the swings."

"The park? But its cold out and-"

"But you never visit me anymore! And you don't pay attention to me either! You're always busy!"

England sighed, "Alright. We'll go to the park."

.

* * *

Remember the scene in chapter 3?

Recap- _England gulped, grabbed his stuff, and fled the room._

This was before- _England rushed past everybody; he wanted to get home, now._

~ Japan's invitation~

.

England, unfortunately, could not run faster than some people could. As strange as it was, Japan caught up to him.

"England-san, I was wondering…" Japan went into his pocket and pulled out a flyer.

"While my house does have its own osen, I thought you'd enjoy going to a real one."

England looked around, "well, I guess…"

"Oh, an osen? I'd love to go." France said putting himself between Japan and England.

America laughed and moved France away from England, "That's a great idea Japan! We can all go!"

"Eh? No wait..." Japan began.

America waved at Italy and Germany, "Hey! Japan's inviting us all to an osen! Tell everybody!"

Italy jumped up and down, "Ve~ an osen?"

Russia smiled, "Your place is warm right?"

Japan turned to England to tell him something, but England had slipped away once he saw France and America.

Japan frowned, was that a yes? Or a no?

* * *

~poems~

The _last_ letter that England got, but **you** did not get to read. They are all different. (Each ending has a different letter of course) Can you guess who _wrote_ them? I don't have **all** the characters written out, only **24. **(It was 12 originally, (then 19) but I added some because of the problem Fanfiction was having. That and I had to do something with my time…) **_Anyways_**, **_If you get them all right, I'll post the chapters/endings faster._** (Once I finish that ending and re-read/edit it a couple times I'll post it) _Good luck~ ...(Actually, I don't think its possible you can get all of them right. So maybe a little more than half? About 13 or so would do.)  
_

**_Hint:_** All characters with at least one vote are DEFINITELY IN THERE. Along with some that, do not have votes. (I felt like writing those.)

**2nd hint**- (yes you will need it.)- One of the poems is for two people. **Only one.**

**3rd hint**- last poem is written by a character that I would never put together with England (romantically). I don't like shotacon. Its rather easy to figure out anyway. So there was no point in adding this hint. Oh well~

Not a hint, but it's weird- You know, the day I wrote Ukraine's, I got a message about meeting 'Ukrainian women and Russian women.' Weird huh?

* * *

. 1st

.

_I am jealous_

_Time away from you_

_Seeing you with others_

_Enrage me, wondering if you_

_Did choose them over me_

_So can you see how much _

_I admirer you_

* * *

_._2

.

_If I am to describe you_

_So reckless you are_

_I am captivated by you_

_Fun, beautiful, one of a kind_

_I cannot stand it_

_Are you in love?_

* * *

_.3_

_._

_I really love _

_You that_

_Is true_

_So sweet and delicate you are_

_Hiding from sight_

_I wait to be acknowledged_

* * *

_.4_

_._

_I just want you to be happy_

_Play fairly_

_I protect those I love_

_I take nothing by force_

_And it is you I desire._

* * *

_.5_

_._

_Hi I love you_

_It sounds weird, but I _

_Really really do_

_I love you_

_Say you like me too!_

* * *

_.6_

_._

_A beast to others_

_Sweet to you_

_I'll make you happy_

_Really really happy_

_I really love_

_You_

_Is the one you love me?_

* * *

_.7_

_.  
_

_I can see you care_

_I'm happy_

_I... Is the one you love me?_

_I am not jealous, I wish for your_

_Happiness only._

* * *

_.8_

_._

_I, perfect for you, cant you see?_

_For you, I'd do anything_

_Run across the globe_

_I'd sail across the seven seas_

_I swear I love you. Even_

_Raid treasure vaults to get the perfect gift for you. So, _

_Marry me._

* * *

.9

.

_I speak only of the truth_

_I'm perfect for you_

_Back, when we fought and_

_Raided treasure. I realized…_

_England, I have always loved you._

* * *

.10

.

_I really don't know what to say_

_Stop making me feel this way_

_I'm in love with you. My_

_Heart flutters, I stutter_

_And my face is all red_

_I love you. Be mine._

* * *

.11

.

_I see your face wherever I go_

_I… I… what can I say?_

_I… I love you. Why is it so hard_

_To say it to your face?_

_Is this how you feel?_

* * *

_.12_

_._

_I admire you_

_You are beautiful_

_A song for you my love?_

_Nothing can compare to you. You_

_Are one of _

_A kind_

_Marry me, my love._

* * *

_.13_

.

_Is it nice? The gift I gave_

_You . do you like it?_

_If not, what should I get you?_

_A diamond ring perhaps? We wait _

_on the balcony for you._

* * *

_.14_

_.Oh don't you_

_See how much I love you_

_Many times I watch you from afar_

_I'm waiting for you. Waiting until you notice. But,_

_My anger can no longer be held, maybe you have forgotten me._

_Or did you never notice me from the start?_

_Unknown until you meet me._

* * *

_.15_

_._

_I…I'm not who you would expect._

_I…I can't say we've _

_Been friends for a long time but I _

_Am longing to be beside you_

_Talk to you. Get to know you. I _

_Don't know if this is love. But, _

_I'd think, that this is how it feels like._

* * *

_.16_

_._

_I guess you don't know_

_Every time I see you_

_Friends, I hope we are more_

_I m in love with you, that I_

_Cannot_

_Deny. You are_

_My true love._

* * *

_.17_

_I hope you believe me_

_I'm unused to writing poems._

_Instead of this, would you rather meet me?_

_I'm going meet you._

_Face to face, I'll say what I need to say. If_

_I'm rejected, I do not mind. Being nearby_

_My love is enough._

* * *

_.18_

_._

_I never felt this way before_

_A longing for someone_

_I really cannot explain _

_It. What I am feeling is strange, foreign to me._

_I am not sure what it is. They _

_Say it is love._

* * *

_.19_

_._

_I hope this does not come as a surprise_

_I love you. I_

_Know it is strange to say this. You raised me after all._

_I'm going to tell you face to face. It is not _

_Ok to say it in a letter like this. It's been _

_A long time since I've seen you._

_On the plane I could not talk to you. I will find _

_a great place. Romantic and beautiful, just like you._

* * *

.20

.

_I can see how they look at you._

_I'm afraid I don't have a chance. But it all depends _

_On what I do and, I will not give up_

_Oh, admiring you from afar is not enough_

_I'd rather be beside you _

_I am in love with you_

* * *

.21

.

_I used to be shy, I still am. _

_I'm known to be a good farmer_

_I really don't know what to say_

_What hints and what gifts to _

_Give you_

_I know we are not close, but I want to know more about you. It is_

_Because I love you._

* * *

.22

.

_A people person I am_

_I love shopping and _

_I like you too._

_I'm a bit shy_

_And I hide when I meet people I don't know. But, I think that_

_I'm definitely perfect for you_

* * *

.23

.

_It is a bit awkward to say this to_

_You. I don't know you very well, but my feelings are genuine._

_Friends or not I like you. the feelings of having someone  
_

_taken away from you_.

_Because they love that person as well. I cannot _

_say I have not felt it. I feel it for you, whenever I see you with another.  
_

* * *

_.24_

_._

_i like you. do you know who i am?_

_shaking, scared all the time._

_it wont stop, even if i try._

_I've always been afraid._

_I'm insecure_

_I'm afraid to say this in person._

* * *

Weird. They all have _love_ somewhere in them. Oh well.

.

~_**polls **_(and _**review votes**_) _**are officially closed. (since 26 or 27th i think...)**_ Cause I have decided to make different endings and such.

The **one with the most votes** is posted **first**, then the second and so on. Well, its either that, or you guys wait for a few weeks or so until I finish _**all of them**_ and post them at once. I'm not sure I like the second one... that means a bunch of e-mails…

Tba- Remember people! Japan needs our support! Even if you can't donate, you should keep them in your thoughts. Think positive and hope for them to recover! (My school's was doing a fund-raising thing, I helped out. Or at least, i tried to...)

Japan- sick in bed* England-san... you don't need to do this...

England- hands him tea* Its fine, you're sick, its only natural for me to help you.

Japan- but…

England- hush. Now I'm going to make some food-

Tba- hold it! **I'll **make the food, you take care of Japan. *mumble* if you feed him something he'll get worse. *leaves*

England- oh um... You're fever's going up! I'll just get another wet towel.

Japan- thank you... England-san.

England- smile* its no problem.

~Other nations~

America- come on Japan! You can do it! *talking into cell phone* where are those supplies? Hurry up!

France- Japan… I'll–

Italy- J-Japan's sick? I'll do everything I can!

Germany- calm down first. You can't just rush into things, we do need to help Japan, but we need to do it in a orderly fashion. If we don't it could only cause more trouble.

China- Japan! *rushes into kitchen to help Tba make food*

France-… why aren't we allowed in the room?

America- that's uh… I don't know why actually.

Germany-….

Italy- ve~ Japan needs to sleep to get better. Tba kicked us out so he could rest.

France- then why's ENGLAND there?

Italy- vee? He is?

America-…. Well, nothing we can do about that. GET WELL SOON JAPAN!

England- comes outside* STOP YELLING!

China- TOO LOUD ARU!

Tba- holding bowl of congee* uh… review?

.

TBA


	9. Chapter 9

Smells like love chapter 9-

Tba- England~

England-….?

Tba- *mimicking Belarus* DRESS DRESS DRESS DRESS!

England- GO AWAY! *runs off*

Tba-… Totally worked. Now… Its all up to Poland… MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ignore the evil laughter. I'm perfectly sane.

~England- AHHHHHHH!

Tba-… Continue~ (If you guessed, then I'll tell you how many you got right.)

~I might be a bit busy for a while. I have to practice for a concert.

.

**Kitty's Muse**- it's supposed to be hard after all. What is the fun of doing something some one could figure out easily? *is the type to give VERY vague hints and hints when people least expect it*

You got _Ukraine, Poland, and Latvia _right.

**Hetalian66**- you got _Spain, Ukraine, and Poland_ right.

Tba- giggle* Everything I mention could either be a hint, or not. You never know. Most of my hints are things you could easily overlook. *smile* and that's the beauty of it, no?

England-… she's EVIL. (and surprisingly smart)

**Wammyboysfangurl321****- **I would count your vote, but the voting has already ended. (Sorry, it ended around the 26-27th when fan fiction was still having its problems…)

**The Beatles Sherlock Holmes**** Fa**- you got _Spain, Ukraine, and Poland right_.

(Geez everyone's getting Ukraine and Poland right. But then again, those were easy ones…)

**Jet Set Radio**** Yoyo**- you got _Latvia, Ukraine, and Poland_ right. I didn't put Sealand, I had wanted to make a poem for him, but I didn't because I couldn't think of anything. (that was the day fanfiction started working again, and I decided, 'wait a few more days, upload and get my readers angry or… post it now, and work on the other chapters sooner…' So I decided on the second. I 1st wrote 12 (I only had a short time to do them) , but because of the error on fanfiction, I kept adding more. I would have (in my fits of boredom) written at most **30** if it (the problem) continued.)

I'll probably write more poems as an extra if you guys want. I'll tell you who wrote what next chapter probably. At the **end A/n. **

**Unless you people want me to dedicate a whole chapter on who each was, and how it was them. I remember giving hints. Vague hints, but hints nonetheless.**

**.**

.

.

"What are you guys doing da-ze?" Korea walked up to them. He wasn't with China or Japan. (They both refused to go with him and locked themselves in their rooms.)

Poland turned to him, "Like, we're trying to get England into a dress. But he's being a **meanie **and won't come out." Poland pouted; he was really looking forward to seeing him in that dress!

"I don't care what you say about me! I'm not coming out!" England yelled.

Lithuania laughed nervously, "Poland that's enough. I mean he doesn't want to…"

"Like, don't you want to see him in it too Liet?"

Lithuania flushed and looked at the ground. "um…"

Korea jumped up and down, "I'll help!"

England groaned, great, he was going to have to spend his whole life in this room. He was positive that they wouldn't let him leave until he wore that dress. That doesn't mean he'll wear the dress though. Never in a million years!

.

.

~Ten minutes later~

.

"I'll like, burn your house down."

"You wouldn't dare."

.

"I'll tell Russia that you like him."

"… How is that supposed to make me come out?"

"It was worth a shot…"

* * *

Poland turned to Lithuania and Korea. "Like, have any other ideas?"

Lithuania shrugged, "Um... he has to eat sometime right? Why don't we get him some food and then he'll come out."

Poland shook his head, "We like, don't know anything that he likes. And the closest place is Mc Donald's."

"If you bring me anything from Mc Donald's I will kill you!"

Poland turned to Lithuania, "England has great hearing."

Lithuania sighed, while Korea shrugged.

"Like come out!" Poland tried once more.

England grumbled, "No."

Poland pouted, "England's being a meanie!"

England rolled his eyes and sat down on the small bench in the room. He was going to be stuck in here for a while…

.

.

England glanced around nervously, 'it's been fifteen minutes and nothing. I can't even hear them, though I doubt they've left…'

"I've got you now Da-ze!"

England looked up, S. Korea landed on him laughing.

"AHHH! How did you-" England struggled trying to get away from S. Korea.

S. Korea laughed "sneaking was invented in Korea!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

Poland banged on the door, "Like open the door!"

Korea got up and unlocked the door, Poland came into the room, smiling.

"England~"

"Shit."

.

.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Many customers turned to the dressing room, where the sound came from. However, no one bothered to check.

.

"GET OUT!"

.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING?"

.

"GET OUT! I'LL PUT ON THE GOD DAMN THING! JUST GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT!"

.

The door opened and a half-dressed England literally kicked Poland and S. Korea out.

"Like, mission accomplished!" Poland said giving Korea a high five.

"Success was invented in Korea!"

Lithuania laughed nervously behind them. 'What exactly did they _do_?'

.

England grumbled to himself as he tugged the dress on. Poland and Korea had tried to undress him and put him into the dress. Problem was Korea did have a habit of touching people's chests.

Shaking his head, he looked at the mirror. The dress was long, pooling a bit at his feet.

It was designed to accentuate the waist of the person wearing it, making them look thinner. The chest part was a bit loose, probably because of the fact he did not have breasts. The sleeves were bell sleeves.

'Hey it kind of… No! It **does not** look good on you! If you admit it you will lose rest of your masculinity!_' _He sighed; well it was only Poland, Lithuania and Korea seeing him in this. He could probably get Poland not to talk about this, and Lithuania probably would not tell anyone anyway. But Korea, hm…

Well, he didn't know him very well, but…

'I guess he could keep a secret… hopefully no one will believe him if he does tell…'

"Like hurry up!"

"HOLD YOUR BLOODY HORSES!" England took the sides of the dress into his hands. He didn't want to trip and land on his face or something.

Poland's eyes seemed to sparkle as England stomped out wearing the dress.

"Like, you look amazing!" Poland clasped both of his hands together, walking around England to see his masterpiece.

Lithuania nodded, flushing a bit. "Y-yes… you look… very nice…"

Korea grinned, "England looks good!"

England rolled his eyes, "Good now I'm taking this thing off." He spun around and headed back into the dressing room. Well, at least the other shoppers had not seen him wearing the dress, they must have been scared off by the yelling.

In his rush, he did not hear the soft click of Poland's cell phone. Lithuania turned to Poland, "P-Poland? You-"

Once England had closed the door, Poland smiled and waved his cell phone, "Like he looked so good in that dress that I couldn't help it Liet."

Lithuania sighed, Korea nodded enthusiastically. "Can I have a copy?"

"Sure!"

* * *

~Hotel~

.

England sighed, opening his door once he heard the click (from the lock recognizing the card.)

He pushed the door open and stepped in, stopping when he stepped on something.

He looked down and saw a piece of paper under his shoe. He bent down the get it, 'another letter…' he turned and closed the door, locking it, just incase…

He sat down on the bed, turning the letter over in his hands.

Yes, it was just like the others, there was no return address, and since it was close to the door, he supposed someone had slid it through the crack in the (bottom of the) door.

.

He opened it, the note this time, was surprisingly short.

* * *

_Meet me on the balcony._

.

Your secret admirer

* * *

By balcony, his admirer was probably referring to the balcony of the place where the masquerade was taking place. He had heard a few nations talk about it when he had snuck past them and into the elevator to get back to his room.

England chuckled and put the letter down. '_The balcony huh?'_

"That reminds me of R-"

There was a knock on the door, England slid off his bed and walked to the door, opening it a little, just incase it was France or something.

A young Chinese woman smiled at him, she held two bags, "Hi! Are you Arthur Kirkland?"

England nodded, "Yes I am."

The girl smiled, "These are for you. They're from Tino and Berwald." She held out the bags.

"Tino and Berwald?" 'Do I know a Tino and Berwald?'

The girl smiled, "One is friendly and talkative. The other is very tall and looks a bit scary. He wears glasses."

'Friendly and talkative, that could be anyone… Tall and scary… wears glasses... OH SWEDEN!'

"Yes I know them." he took the bags from the girl. "Thank you for delivering… this…"

She smiled, "No problem, it's my job." She turned and began to walk away, "Bye Arthur."

.

England stared while she walked away, humming something under her breath. 'Well that was strange.'

Inside the bags were a painting of a lake in Finland (probably from memory).

Sweden had given him the sculpture of a rose. It looked like it was handmade, did Sweden make it himself?

.

He put them down and looked at the clock. It was only a few hours until they had to go to the party.

He had his suit, he had actually agreed with Poland on a suit. He would wear a black suit with a white shirt underneath, a green tie, and black trousers to the formal part of the party.

The second part of the party, the masquerade, he would wear…

He opened his suitcase and looked at the 'costume' he had gotten. He didn't feel like buying anything, so he had gotten it from his closet. The clothes themselves were very old, but wearable. He pulled out a black top hat and put it on his head. Walking to a mirror, he smiled. 'Just like the old days.'

In the suitcase, there was a baby blue tailcoat with matching vest and tie.

* * *

America frowned and looked at the costumes on his bed. On one side, there was a black mask, black and red cape, black shirt, and black pants.

On the other side, there was a black police hat, policeman shirt, handcuffs, a baton, and black pants.

He looked between them, not sure which to pick. "I like the police, but that's too obvious. I think I'll choose this one instead." He picked up the black and red cape and smiled.

.

.

France frowned, looking to and from the piles of clothes on his bed.

One pile had a brown lace up vest, an ivory shirt, black pants, and a red cape.

Another pile had long light blue jacket with a darker blue vest attached to it. The buttons were (colored) gold and the vest had gold accents.

The last pile had a white military style jacket (kind of resembled Japan's from WW II) with golden epaulets. There were brown slacks, a gold jacquard sash, military belt and a (fake) medal.

"Hm… which will impress him the most?"

.

Japan looked at his costume, which was entirely black. "This way, no one will notice me."

He took the black scarf and tied it so it covered the bottom half of his face. "Perfect."

.

Russia frowned; he had two choices for what he was going to wear for the masquerade, and he didn't know which to choose.

Should he pick the costume with the black coat, red sash and fur hat? Or should he pick the one with the long gold robe with fur trimming? Either way, he knew he would look good. However, would _he_ think so too?

.

Prussia grinned as he looked over his costume. It was perfect, a wine colored robe and tunic. He looked at the (fake) crown with jewels.

"I'm too awesome to be anything **but** the king."

.

Spain looked at the two costumes, a long red coat with gold accents and gold buttons, along with a black tri-cornered hat. And the other… a long white tunic with a shirt attached to it, there was also a black hat with a small red feather attached.

"Ah… Which should I pick?"

* * *

After hours of deciding what to wear, all the nations left their rooms, a bag in hand, and headed to the lobby. (They're dressed in suits and dresses.)

.

America waved to all of them and shouted to get their attention. America wore a black suit (which wasn't buttoned up properly), a dark blue shirt underneath, and black trousers. The idiot didn't even _bother_ with a tie. (Ties are stuffy!)

.

"Hey everyone! Listen up!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face America. As much as they'd hate to admit it, they did have some sort of respect for him. Just… not much.

*cough* moving right along…

.

"Alright, the cars are gonna be outside in about… five minutes." America said checking his cell phone.

"Remember we're all going to this place uh…"

"The grand plaza ballroom." England said sighing.

"Right! So try not to break anything" America flashed all of them a grin and walked away.

'You're the one who does most of the breaking.' England thought to himself as he sat down on one of the white couches in the lobby. Well he was not going to stand around for five minutes. He took out a book from the bag and opened it; he crossed his right leg over his left, his black trousers crinkled slightly.

Russia sat down next to him, it was a little strange not to see him in his long coat, but he did look rather nice. Russia wore a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, he had a black tie around his neck. For some reason, this made England think of the mafia.

Russia smiled at him; England gave a nervous smile back.

'If I move, he'll just follow me.' He concentrated on his book, trying not to pay attention to the person next to him.

France saw the two and frowned, 'Russia's there. That's a problem…' He wore a white suit (and white pants) with a red dress shit underneath, the fist two buttons were undone. A red rose was in the pocket, finishing his look.

.

England was up to the tenth page of his book when France walked over (he's a fast reader). France and Russia locked eyes, neither wanted to back down.

England didn't even notice them, he didn't even notice the various **animals** _behind_ the sofa. Kumajiro had his paws on the armrest, standing up and sniffing at England's arm. Iceland's puffin (Mr. Puffin) was perched on the back of the sofa, sniffing as well (not sure how he does that but…)

Hanatamago was running around the sofa, barking softly, trying to tell her owners that England was here.

No one, besides France and Russia, was even close to England. Russia kept giving them 'looks', as well as 'kol-ing' under his breath. Naturally, they backed away, not wanting to bring upon themselves the wrath of Russia. But currently, France and Russia were having a 'heated debate', or glaring contest.

America was too busy speaking into his cell phone, he made strange hand motions now and again.

China and Japan were nervously glancing at England, wondering if they should go.

Germany was dealing with his brother and Italy, while Spain was trying to convince Romano not to get into a fight with Russia. Lithuania was talking to Poland who wore a pink suit with a lighter pink dress shirt. (Yes, he looked _fabulous _thanks for asking)

Turkey and Greece were glaring at each other from across the room, both were wearing the same identical brown suit and white shirt and black ties.

* * *

.

After what seemed like hours, in England's opinion anyway, their rides arrived.

They all filed into the rented limos, white and black. England was in the same one as America, Canada, France, Russia and Prussia.

To be more specific, he was between America and Russia, with France, (Canada) and Prussia across from him.

The air was thick with tension; America and Russia were engaged in another 'cold war', glaring at each other, daring the other to make the first move. (Which was (basically) what the cold war was, for those who do not remember.)

France and Prussia were texting each other. England didn't know what they were talking about, but according to the flush Canada had, it probably wasn't good.

.

He sighed, I can't wait till this is over.

* * *

A/n

. **The Plaza Grand Ballroom**- it really is in New York City. A beautiful place. (well I haven't seen it in person, but it does look nice from the pictures I've seen) Its just doesn't say if **there's a balcony**…though there probably is…(a ballroom room would not be complete with a balcony right?)

Oh, by the way, there was a bit of foreshadowing about the balcony thing. Do you remember how England was reading _Romeo and Juliet_ and how he thought the balcony scene was 'romantic'? well, there you go. Balcony scene!

~Yes I totally planned this from the start. I'm evil like that.

~I lied, England didn't wear a dress for ten minutes, it was ten seconds. If it was any longer he would have… lets just say it **would not** be pretty for me…

~_(Fun?) fact- the story's original/full name is **Smells like Love is in the air**~_

_It was **originally** supposed to be England acting strangely at a meeting, and Italy saying it was because England was in love. And the nations had to figure out who it was. I changed that because I thought It'd be too hard. (since I would have to choose **one person** who England liked and stick with it) How I came up with the whole story was watching __**Hetalia Cosplay skits**__. _(I made up my own skit, that _lead_ to the idea. But I don't know if i should actually write that...) *shrug* moving on._  
_

I really don't know what (clothes) to pick for some of them. Probably because they would look good in (practically) anything… *sigh*

So the ones with multiple costumes, you can choose the outfit if you wish. Uh… Just, say for example, '_for Spain, the second costume_.' That works. If not, I'll just pick a costume for them. I hope you trust my sense of fashion.

Anyway, the next chapter will probably be the final chapter then there will be the different endings after that ok?

So just so you know, according to the whole _vote system thing_… yes, that is it's **official name. **(I hereby decree it!)**  
**

The endings are in order: (To qualify for an ending, one must have at least 7 votes.)

-**America** (14 + 24= 38.) (America- Hero always comes out on top! *grin*)

-_France_ (14 + 6= 20) (France- I'm second! Ha!)

-**Prussia** (13 + 7= 20) (Prussia- I should be before France! I'm awesome!... You didn't even start did you Tba?) (Tba-laughs nervously* well…)

-_Spain_ (8 + 10= 18) (Spain- Thank you everyone! Hahaha! *waves*) (Tba- working on it... slowly...*)

-**Canada** (6 + 9= 15) (Canada- *blush* T... Thank you… ) (Tba- inches away* *did not start it at all*)

-_Japan_ (5 + 6= 11) (Japan- thank you for your support.) (Tba- started on it*)

-**Belarus** (10 + 1= 11) (Belarus- MARRY MARRY MARRY MARRY!) (Tba- runs away* *did not start*)

-_**Russia**_ (6 + 4= 10) (Russia- (^J^) (Tba- did not start*)

-_Germany_ (5 + 2= 7) (Germany- oh.. uh.. thank you…) (Tba- did not start*)

- **Denmark** (4 + 3=7) (Denmark- talk about a strange pairing. Oh well. *wink* Thanks!)

Ugh… 10 endings. I'm still writing them. Pretty much finished with _one_… but the rest ugh… haven't even started. *groan*

.

England- um... review?

America- waving Tba's American flag* Oh it's the red white and blue~

France- My flag's red white and blue as well.

Russia- me too~

America- well the song is talking about me. *waves flag* Tba knows my national anthem better anyway!

France- of course, she doesn't know French! … or Russian.

Russia- Da.

England-rolls eyes* Ignore these gits. Review and continue with your day.

Tba- Bye guys! *waves*

.

.

~TBA~


	10. Chapter 10

Smells like love Chapter 10

.

Tba- throws confetti* Yay! I did it!

England- what? Get over 100 reviews?

Tba- Oh crap really? *looks at reviews* AWESOME! *hugs England* I love you!

(You too my wonderful reviewers!)

England- ahhhh! She's hugging me! **She's hugging me! **I thought you hated people touching you! *struggling*

Tba- well yeah, if I don't know them well. *stops hugging* Anyway, I was just celebrating that this is going to be my **first completed fanfic**. WHOO! I can do it if I try!

America- CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! *brings out a green and red cake*

Tba-…. Uh… I'm pretty sure I asked for blue and white…

America- HOW COME NO ONE WANTS TO EAT THIS CAKE? *pout*

England & Tba-….. well…. *looks away*

America- come on! Try it! *puppy eyes*

Tba- it won't work. (England-….. *blushing* It...It's not going to work…)

Japan- Moe~ *holding tissue to nose* (England- what?) nothing…

Tba- Worst ways to confess is by saying 'I love you' in a language they don't know. ~

France- oh~ already hinting at the next fic?

Tba- I **have no idea** what you're talking about. It's only an idea. And there are more ideas than that.

France- wink* of course not. *to viewers* now, continue reading my beautiful-

Canada- what did I say about flirting with the viewers? (Tba- whistles innocently*)

Tba- by the way, the fortunes are real. I got them myself. (well, except for the 2nd in the story. _I made it up,_ but it's from personal experience… not that I regret it.)

America- she collects them (fortunes). Weird huh? She has about 80.

Tba- its 84! *has counted* *cough*

.Now my viewers, I shall give you a fortune as well.

_Freed from desire, then you can see the __**hidden mystery.**_

.

Also, turns out Canada's one of the friendliest countries (actually the most welcoming), fitting isn't it?

the list is:Canada, Bermuda, South Africa, The US, Australia, Spain, France, ENGLAND! (ok it said UK, but you get the idea), Malaysia, and Germany

Sorry, random I know.

.

**Nekoalley-** *turns to England* See, she thinks that too! (England- Shut it!)

Unfortunately, he can't smell the scent. Example-

France and America ask if England is wearing perfume, England says no because he can't smell it, but everyone else _**can**_. Thus, he can't exactly fall in love with himself. Though… if it was England's alter egos… (England- throws scone at Tba* Keep your fantasies to yourself!)

*rubbing bump on head* Anyway, continuing with the story…

.

* * *

.

England sighed, looking down at the glass of wine in his hand. Why did he have wine you ask?

**There was no rum**, and America's boss had only allowed one alcoholic drink, not counting Vodka. Everyone knows what happens when you try to give Russia anything other than Vodka. (Russia- (^J^) **KOLKOLKOL**)

.

England put the wine down on a table, it wasn't like he was going to drink it anyway.

While getting drunk would be a good way to get through the evening, he hardly wanted to embarrass himself in front of America's boss and other important politicians. (Or get jumped/raped by a nation/s)

Sure, he would outlive them all and any story they told would eventually die off, but had a reputation, a good one, don't let France or America tell you otherwise!

.

England looked around, spotting a table with fortune cookies on it. They had really outdone themselves, truly. Not only did they have food from nearly every country, they also had snacks that anyone could enjoy.(There were a few choice English foods as well. Spotted Richard (Spotted Dick), Custard, treacle tart s, and biscuits. No scones unfortunately.)

.

Of course, fortune cookies are a purely _**American**_ made food/snack. England walked over to the table and gingerly plucked a wrapped up fortune cookie, opening it. He snapped the thing in two and pulled it, causing the fortunes to slip out, strange, he got two fortunes.

England watched as the tiny slips of paper fell to the ground, he put one piece of the cookie into his mouth and bent down to pick up the papers in his free hand.

He ate the second half of the cookie, reading the first fortune.

.

_Your heart will always make itself known through your words._

_._

Confusing, just like a real proverb. He turned it around, reading the back.

.

_Winter-_

_Lucky numbers- 52, 54, 33, 30, 38, 4_

.

He stuffed the paper into his pocket and read the other.

.

_The best things come when you least expect it. _

_If you choose not to take them, you will forever regret_ _it._

.

England turned the paper over, surely that couldn't be it.

.

_Love- _

_Lucky numbers- 9, 50, 80, 18, 801_

* * *

Well, that was strange. England sighed and put the paper into his pocket.

A hand tapped on his shoulder, he turned around to see Canada.

"Um... are you enjoying the party?" Canada asked meekly. Canada wore a white suit with a light brown dress shirt and red tie. He oddly enough, was not carrying his bear.

.

"Oh, Kumakichi is in the garden." Canada said smiling.

England nodded, "Oh."

Neither spoke for a while, Canada fiddled with his sleeve while England looked around the room.

"Um… America is busy talking to his boss and France is flirting with girls."

England's eye twitched, 'damn France, will his perverted tendencies never end?'

Canada shifted, blushing a bit, "I..I was wondering if you would like to visit the garden with me…" England stared at Canada. "It-its ok if you don't want to!" Canada added quickly.

England waved his hand, trying to calm Canada down, "It's fine, I suppose a bit of fresh air wouldn't hurt."

* * *

~And now for something completely different~

*I suggest playing the mission impossible theme…cause its **Awesome** and approved by _**Prussia**_.*

.

High above the ballroom, in the vents, yes the vents, was a person.

That person was on their hands (more like elbows) and knees crawling through the vent. Oddly enough, it was rather clean so it did not stick to his clothes.

.

Who was the person you ask?

Who else would crawl through ducts?

That's right! Its **Japan!** Wait… you were thinking of… Oh… nope, sorry, it's Japan.

.

Japan crawled through the vent slowly trying to make no noise; they would probably assume there was a burglar anyway.

He turned a corner and saw light coming from a opening (towards the bottom of the vent), he crawled up to it and looked down. He made sure he didn't touch the steel bars, if it was anything like the movies America-kun always watched (dragging Japan to a few) the thing was prone to falling off and he could injure himself.

Ah, but that's not really important. He quickly returned to the task at hand.

.

He could see the whole ballroom from up here, he looked around to find his quarry.

Blonds, blonds and more blonds. Japan's eyebrow rose slightly, why did almost every nations seem to have blond hair? The masquerade had not started yet he could not even spot England due to the massive amounts of blond hair.

Of course the few that didn't have blond hair would be wearing a wig (for the masquerade), truly troublesome.

.

'While this does give me a good view of the entire ballroom, it is rather hard to see who is who.' His frowned slightly, 'But I will not give up. I will find England-san!"

He crawled past the opening determined to find England.

* * *

.

Just before England and Canada were able to leave and head to the garden, England saw something, or rather someone he did not expect to see.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" England yelled incredulously, pointing at the person before him that wore a long blue dress with her hair held up with a clip.

"Hey England." Tba said nonchalantly.

"D-don't hey me! What are you doing here?"

"I just want to have some fun. I mean, I'm on break you know." She said waving to Canada. Canada shyly waved back.

.

"You're not going to anything stupid are you?"

She shrugged, "Depends what you mean by _stupid_. Anyway, enjoy your walk with Canada." She turned to look at the buffet table, "I'm going to grab some food. I'm famished. Hopefully they have meat…" She quickly (or as fast as she could with a dress on) walked to the table, disappearing within the crowd.

"Hey! Wait! Get back here!"

.

Canada sighed as England disappeared in the crowd, it looks like he wouldn't get to spend some more time with England during the formal party after all… He perked up slightly, but that didn't mean he couldn't during the masquerade.

* * *

America glanced around him. It seemed like everyone was enjoying the party. France was talking to a few girls, glancing around the room every now and again. Belarus was standing in a corner of the room wearing a dark blue 'mermaid' gown, eyes scanning the room every few seconds. Russia was on the other side of the room smiling, probably because he told the people to order sunflowers to distract Russia.

.

He sighed, he had seen pretty much everyone except the person he wanted to see.

Seychelles, who was next to him, looked a bit alarmed. "Why are you sighing? Aren't you enjoying the party?" Seychelles wore a long light blue ball gown, bows decorating the (bottom of the) dress, her hair was put down; and she had a red heart-shaped barrette in her hair (left side). This was probably the first time America had seen her with her hair down, and he had to admit, she was pretty.

America shrugged, "Sorry."

Taiwan shook her head, her curly hair swing around almost hitting America in the face.

(She had it curled for the occasion.) "That's not like you America." She put her hands on her waist, on top of the pink bow on her (strapless) dress.

.

America laughed nervously, "Sorry girls, I have a lot on my mind."

Taiwan and Seychelles laughed, "If you have something else to do, we won't stop you." Taiwan said. She turned to Seychelles and winked, "Right?"

Seychelles, catching her drift looked away, "It's your choice…Just don't do anything stupid."

.

Taiwan turned back to America and giggled, "It's England right? Go for it!"

America blushed, "Huh? No.. its not…"

Taiwan waved him off, "Its fine, I have to admit I've felt an attraction to him too.." she stopped, "its strange…."

She shook her head, deciding not to think to much about it and smiled. "I doubt I have much of a chance, but you have a long history with England."

.

America scratched his head, "Uh.. well… you could say that."

Taiwan turned to Seychelles, "You were also his colony once right? I'm sure there are many opportunities for you to get closer to him." She laughed nervously, "I suppose I don't have that advantage."

.

Seychelles quickly waved her hands in front of her, "N-no! You totally have a chance. Anyone can fall in love right? You just have to get him to notice you." She assured her friend. She blushed, "Besides, you're very nice and pretty, so…"

Taiwan smiled, "I suppose." She turned back to America, "Now if you don't mind, us girls are going to dance."

.

Seychelles turned her head to the side in confusion, "With who?"

Taiwan giggled and took Seychelles hand, "With each other of course. We don't need to have dates to have fun right?"  
"Huh? W-wait!" Seychelles yelled as she was pulled onto the dance floor. She didn't know any dances! (Or rather, she wasn't much of a dancer, in her opinion.)

America watched them go, 'maybe I can get England to dance with me too…'

* * *

With Russia~ (and Ukraine and Belarus)

.

Russia stared at the vases filled with freshly cut sunflowers. He'd rather them not cut the sunflowers, because then they would die quickly, but they were still pretty to look at.

He smiled and hummed to himself, flowers, flowers reminded him of England.

They were so pretty, but they could also be dangerous.

Flowers like roses had thorns to protect from predators, but under all of the thorns, was still a beautiful flower.

.

If England was a flower, he'd be a rose. He could be mean sometimes, like when he's arguing with America or France, but Russia was sure there was a nice side to him too.

'I want to be the one he shows that side to. Only me.'

Russia gently picked a sunflower out of the vase and held it to his chest, sniffing it.

"I might have a new favorite flower." Russia said cheerfully even though no one was around to hear him, not that it mattered if someone had.

Belarus looked around the room, 'England England England. Where is he?'

Ukraine looked at her sister nervously; she wore a cream-colored dress with straps along with a flower brooch with a small violet jewel in the middle.

"Belarus? Who are you looking for?"

"England. Tell me if you see him."

"Not Russia?" Ukraine had noticed her sister's strange behavior a few days ago, but dismissed it because it didn't seem harmful.

"Not now. England First, Russia later." Belarus muttered moving away from the wall and heading into the crowd to look for England, her dark blue dress ruffling as she walked.

Ukraine sighed, "…and just when we finally got to spend some time together.

* * *

.

After a few hours of hiding from practically everyone, the formal party was finally over.

(He gave up looking for Tba since she kept disappearing and reappearing. It was kind of scary.)

England breathed a sigh of relief; he had to dart into the bathroom a few times because he had seen Belarus come after him. Luckily, she didn't go into the men's bathroom. He would have been cornered and it would have been rather _awkward._

.

But other than Belarus, others did stop him every so often.

In fact, Spain had come over to talk to him when Romano stopped over and grabbed his ear and dragged him away. He head a string of Italian words from Romano, England could only assume they were threats due to the paleness of Spain's face.

.

That however, would not be the Spaniard's last attempt; no it was the first of **three.**

The second attempt was when England was in the bathroom hiding from Belarus; Spain had snuck up behind him, giving England quite a scare (he even screamed). Romano quickly came barging in (probably from hearing England scream) and knocked Spain out with one punch.

He quickly apologized to England and said it was all his fault since he had let the bastard out of his sight before dragging him away by the collar.

He could have sworn that Romano's ears were tinged pink, but it could have been the lighting, or his imagination.

.

The third attempt was rather clever if England did say so himself. He would never had suspected it. England, was hungry after running away from Belarus, and headed to the buffet to eat. As soon as he reached the table, an arm shot out and grabbed him, pulling him under the table.

Both him and Spain were under a table, Spain laughed because it seemed funny to him.

Rather than doing something with England (take that in any way you wish), he was currently hiding from Romano under a table with England.

.

It was not exactly the _**most romantic**_ thing in the world. However, he got to spend time with England, and that's all that matters.

.England had agreed to spend some time with him, as long as he was able to eat fist, Spain let him, since he was rather hungry himself.

.

So Spain and England ate under the table, for about twenty minutes until he heard America telling everyone that the party was 'over' (at least for the _normal guests_.)

* * *

.

Anyway, now England was in a sort of changing room in the building. It was one of the many rooms; America had lead them to before the party began. He had told them to change into their other clothes and there would be a masquerade mask on the door handle once they came out. (He insisted that the staff would be handing them out so he wouldn't know which was England). There were also blonde wigs for the nations that did not have blonde hair.

It would be strange seeing certain nations blond wouldn't it? After all, how would you react to seeing Japan or China having blond hair?

He shook his head and opened the door, taking his mask off the handle and putting it on.

Well, it was now or never.

.

.

England tugged at his clothing, hopefully he wouldn't look out of place.

Checking to make sure his mask was still on (it was) and he opened the door.

.

The ballroom looked brighter than before. During the formal party everyone had worn black or white suits (Tan suits and pink suits too), while the girls wore long brightly colored formal dresses.

Now, however, it looked like a cross between giant Halloween party and a masquerade.

Apparently, most people thought that a Masquerade means wearing (Halloween) costumes.

Though not everyone was wearing something like that, surprisingly, most looked authentic.

.

A blond hair male with a silver mask and rather 'prince like' clothes glanced up at him and smiled before turning away.

Now, who could that possibly be?

England looked around, not surprised at all to see the whole room filled with blonds wearing different styles of clothing (oddly enough there were people that were not wearing a wig, but no one seemed to notice.)

Of course, it was easy to spot some of the Asian nations due to them not really having much experience in European traditions like masquerades.

Actually, it was just China that England had spotted easily, China was wearing a red and gold traditional; kung fu suit. His hair was covered with a long blond wig that he tied back with a red ribbon. From the back, he rather looked like France.

England shook his head, its not a good time to be noticed. He slowly made his way through the ballroom, hoping no one would notice him.

.

Canada looked around the room, 'England… Where's England?'

Everywhere there were people chatting, dressed in fancy clothes. A man in a blue Victorian suit passed by him, his head tilted down.

He (Canada) wore a tan sleeve-less vest with gold buttons with a white 'puffy' shirt underneath. They probably didn't know what he was try to be, he was actually a pirate. (Yes, we needed some pirates.)

He sighed, 'where is he?'

.

He turned around seeing a man with a black mask and a black top hat with a red stripe across it, pass by him his black cape brushed against Canada's side. Well, some people were going _all out._

Canada sighed, 'Now if only I could find England…'

* * *

England tilted his hat down when he passed by a few girls, he heard something and decided to take a second glance at one of the girls.

"Like, then I was like, yelling at him and…" Poland said ecstatically waving his hands.

His hair was put into a bun with a red ribbon, he was wearing a red dress with ruffles at the bottom, black bows on the sides of the dress, a black sash wrapping around his waist and tying into a bow at the back. He wore white gloves that reached up to his elbows.

He did look rather nice, if England hadn't checked he would have thought for sure he (Poland) was a girl.

.

(Remember all people that don't have blond hair must wear wigs. So when England says 'hair' it could mean their real hair (if they're naturally blond), or the wig (if they're not)

.

The other two girls next to him were laughing quietly. One had her hair down while the other had her hair up. (The girl with her hair down) was wearing a gold mask in the shape of a butterfly. She wore a long sleeveless dress. The top of her dress was teal with sequins; the bottom was a lighter blue, the dress was short enough to show her teal sandals underneath, but long enough to keep seem innocent.

The girl next to her had her hair up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon; short blonde locks framed her face. She wore a silver butterfly mask. She wore a long sleeveless dress like her friend, it was hot pink, it sheath type dress. She laughed with her friends as they walked away. Strange, he felt like he knew those two girls…

.

England shook his head, 'ignore the fact that Poland was cross-dressing. You have important things to do.' He straightened his hat and continued on.

.

With Russia (And Ukraine and Belarus)

.

Russia had decided not to wear the stupid itchy blond wig that America provided. Besides, he was wearing a hat so that would cover his hair. His out fit did not make him stand out any less though. If possible, it made him stand out **more**.

he wore a long black coat with red epaulettes, he wore black pants and red shirt underneath. The outfit was tied together with a red sash, and a black fur hat sat on his head. A plain white masquerade mask on his face.

He hummed to himself as he watched everyone chat, his sisters a few feet away from him doing the same.

.

Belarus looked through the crowd, her eyes flickering back and forth behind the dark blue butterfly mask she had on, she wore a Elizabethan dress. The dress had a long dark blue bodice, dark blue over-skirt and a lighter blue underskirt. She pulled at the white brocade sleeves disliking how they felt. They were tighter than she had originally thought.

Ukraine sighed at her younger siblings antics. Love does make people do strange things.

She wore a dress from the renaissance, a blue and green tapestry-corset style bodice over a white long sleeved chemise blouse. The bodice laced from the back, front and the sides. (It was rather a bit hard to get it on because of that, but Belarus had helped.)

While she did look rather striking in the dress, it made her feel slightly uncomfortable because it made her beast look bigger (the style is to make the chest more prominent).

She like her siblings didn't wear a wig, but she wore a small blue and green butterfly hair clip instead of normal headband. She frowned behind her white masquerade mask that was decorated with white lace on the sides.

* * *

A/n~

~I so don't want to keep writing… **I'll give you a brief summary of what happened after by using this puppet!**~

England puppet- waving around* I forgot! I have to meet someone! Oh no~

Tba- and then while everyone was looking for England he somehow managed to slip outside. The end.

England-….. *face palm* Why are you in the story?

Tba- like I said, i'm on break. ...and I was hungry. *shrug* anyway moving along... I did say there would be hints for the poems right?

I'll put it in next chapter and post the first ending with it. Ok? (which would be America's Ending if you guys forgot.)

.

Tba- **well, this will be the split point**.

England-?

Tba- after this, is the **ending(s)**. Therefore, you guys/people can choose whichever ending you want to read once I put them up. (or read all of the, cause each will be different.

England- you finished which ones?

Tba- America's. I am currently working with France's, Russia's, and Spain's.

Canada- forgetting someone? (Prussia- what about me?) (Denmark- Waving ax* Tba~)

Tba-…. Moving along…. *shiver*

Japan- Tba-san wanted to make a fic that puts both pokemon and hetalia together.

Tba-… Japan… have you been looking through my head again?

Japan-…. Anyway…

Tba- stop stealing my catch-phrase! … *shakes head* I need to stop saying that…

Japan- here's what its about. Shall I do the honors tba-san?

Tba- go ahead. *pouting* Stupid mind reading goggles. I thought Korea took them, but no. Japan made another pair. *grumble*grumble*

Japan- *smile* *ahem* I, _Japan have invited a few nations to help me in testing my new pokemon game. However, something goes wrong and my fellow nations and I are stuck in the game. We must complete the game or we cannot return home._

_Includes: cat-England, Dog-France, bird-America, etc._

Oh, pairings are… optional… *turns to Tba* Dog-cat-bird trio?

Tba- well, they do fight like them. *shrug* I got white cause it had every pokemon I wanted… *dark aura* you have no idea how long it took me to find a male purloin… It took hours. Every single fucking one that popped up was a female. And Blitzles too. *eye twitch* and Cubchoo. *chuckling evilly* (basically, Arthur, Ivan(na) and Gilbert were asses to find. I think I might have permanent trauma from that.)

Japan- sweat drop* ahhh… Perhaps it's just bad luck?

Tba- sweat drop* oddly though… I was able to find America/Alfred, Italy/Feli, and France/Francis without mush trouble… but the rest *eye twitch* (no seriously, they popped up without me even trying, America was a special cause since his 'species' is all male, but he popped up once I got into the grass.)

.

Japan- ha..ha… *to reviewers* She plays as the male character. She says the female was too… um.. what was the word? Strange? Lets go with that.

Tba- shrug* I like the male better, which is really saying something cause I always play as the female.

Japan- Sweat drop* and its name is?

Tba- I named Kiku~ (Yes I had run out of ideas)

Japan-… ah….

Tba- well that's how it started. I may or may not do that. If you want me to write it (I highly doubt that) then you can tell me. Well, now I'm off to grind and beat the elite four.

~rabid pokemon fan (believe or not). Will stop at nothing to complete a game… except for food. Food is always **top priority**.~

England-…. *shakes head * such a strange author

Japan- um… review?

.

~TBA~


	11. Chapter 11 filler answers

Answers to the poems~

Tba- Ok here are the answers to the poems with… some hints.

*shrug* hey, they weren't _supposed to be easy_. I mean, I thought them over (about) … I dunno, 3 weeks? *shrug* anyway, the 1st poem was **America's. **(America's ending is posted with this (chapter after this), so go ahead and read it if you want.)**  
**

**.**

~By the way, I didn't mention this in the last chapter, but it was high class establishment so they don't allow pets, aliens… things…whatever you get the idea.

America had everyone lose their pets (left them at their hotel) because using them would be **cheating.**

By the way- What's does PVs mean? *confused*

.

**NekoAlley**- Nooooooooooo! You can't kidnap England! I'm telling you! If you don't return him, your house (and possibly neighbor-hood) will be flooded by angry nations.

Very angry nations! Th-they have sharp objects!

Russia- what did you say about England? *holding pipe*

Tba-… **Run**.

**Hetalian66-** of course they find it strange. But considering _only one of them_ is **actually supposed to like England,** and the others are only being affected by the spell, they don't find it strange. I suppose you could say it makes them feel a bit possessive (RUSSIA, Denmark), Determined to get him (Spain, Canada, France, Japan), and jealous about how the other nations get to spend so much time with him (Prussia, America). (ok, some fit in more than one category, but you get the idea)

So they end up fighting each other, while England just so happens to be in the room. *shrug* well, love makes you do stupid things right? As for the killing thing… *nervously glances over shoulder* Well, England's not exactly happy but… hopefully I will survive… *glances over shoulder again*

.

~Tba- giggle* I was reading a cute manga, and the seme said "Since we cant hold it (the wedding) in Japan, Let's have our wedding in America or England. He doesn't mention other countries like Spain (that they could get married in) at all.

And…from another manga… Red roses= S White roses= M.

The more they have of one color, the more S or M they are. Who carries **red roses**? Hm…

* * *

1st America-

America- pouting* how come no one guessed me? um… according to Tba, she gave at least 2 hints. Let's see…. *reads from Tba's notes*

Ok, the first two lines...

_I am jealous_

_Time away from you._

You see, in the a/n of… um... some chapter… I was asking for Tba to write the date (movie date). I remember saying something like how England is never spending any time with me and stuff. … **I'm not jealous.**

Ok, the second hint is…

_So can you see How much _

_I admirer you_

.

Well this one isn't much of a hint, it's the you blink you miss it kind of thing.

You know how the American anthem goes?

_Oh say can you see_~

Its "So can you see" Yeah, not a _very obvious_ hint. But its there. Ok, that's all the hints for me, next is France!

* * *

2-France- I feel a bit saddened by the face no one had gotten my poem right.

_So reckless you are_

_I am captivated by you_

.

Ah, England was always so reckless, especially during his pirate age. *chuckle* I have also said that I did love England (I do) and how I would wait for him. If that did not mean I was captivated, I don't know what does. Oh, looks like that is it. Next is Russia.

*pulls out rose* for you my dear sweet readers~ *wink*

* * *

3- Russia

Russia- KOLKOLKOL. Ne, why didn't anyone get me right?

It was Easy, but every one kept getting me confused with Belarus.

_So sweet and delicate you are_

_Hiding from sight_

_I wait to be acknowledged_

(^J^) I told England he was like a flower, bright and pretty. But flowers are also _delicate_.

Oh, and I was hiding from England when I was introduced. And it was when England noticed me that I came out.

*holding sunflowers* You know.. I really like sunflowers, but I also like roses now. *smile*

Next is Japan.

* * *

4- Japan

Japan- *sipping tea* oh, I suppose there weren't many hints. Although I said I 'would not take anything by force', I guess many of you did not understand.

*chuckle* I wonder what Tba was thinking when she made my poem. *shakes head* Next is Italy's.

.

* * *

5- Italy-

Italy- Ve~ *frown* why didn't any one guess me? Ve…. *perks up* but that's ok!

Um.. there wasn't really one hint. Tba said the whole poem was one big hint.

Ve~ She said "No one but Italy would write something like that." Ve~ I wonder what she means. Um.. number 6 is.. AHHH! Its **BELARUS!**! *runs away* Germany!

* * *

6- Belarus-

Belarus- hm… I guess it should be an honor you thought I was my brother, so I won't kill you. Hm… hints? Oh right.

_A beast to others_

_Sweet to you_

.

hm… I've been known to be mean to anyone I don't like. I guess that's the hint.

The next is China. *eyes darken* **Stay away from Russia… and England too.**

* * *

7- China

China- Ah, why didn't anyone get me? Aru. *sigh* Guess I'm not that popular aru.

_I am not jealous, I wish for your_

_Happiness only._

.

Um… I gave England my Shinatty-chan. Its very important to me. Its not much of a hint, but I want him to be happy. To me, Shinatty is like a panda of happiness. (which Tba was going to have me give originally)

Ah, Tba is so strange Aru. Next is Prussia.

* * *

8- Prussia

Prussia- None of you got the awesome me right! Why not? My awesomeness far exceeds the others, so it should have been obvious!

_I, perfect for you, cant you see?_

Who's more perfect for England than the awesome **me**? *pout* so not awesome guys.

Next is my friend, Spain.

* * *

9- Spain

Spain- ah~ no one got me right. I don't mind, it was hard right?

_Back, when we fought and_

_Raided treasure. I realized…_

_England, I have always loved you._

_._hm.. actually we meaning me and England **fighting against each other.** Haha.. I must have fallen in love with him during the pirate age. Ah~ Such wonderful memories. Ah! Next is Romano.

* * *

10- Romano

Romano- bastard, why'd she put me in here too? *reads poem* Th-thi…. *blush* This is nothing about how I feel! *chucks a tomato at Tba* (Tba- ducks*)

For the hint… the first two lines are fine... I guess.

_I really don't know what to say_

_Stop making me feel this way_

.

Tba- giggle* figures Romano's poem would be Tsun (harsh) in the beginning and Dere (sweet) at the end right? (Romano- tackles Tba to the ground*) AHH! Sw-SWISS IS NEXT!

* * *

11- Swiss

Switzerland- frown* If Romano doesn't kill her, I will…

*to readers* hm… Not sure if there are any hints but… I suppose the whole thing is a hint. I wouldn't admit that I liked someone, I don't like anyone at all.

I guess if you really like someone, you would keep thinking about them… Next is … Austria.

* * *

12- Austria

Austria- huff* no one guessed?

I suppose there was one hint.

_A song for you my love?_

_Nothing can compare to you. You_

_Are one of _

_A kind_

I was the only one who told England that I was going to write him a song.

I wanted to make it special, I wanted to make it 'one of a kind' like him. *huff* next is Sweden and Finland.

* * *

13- Sweden & Finland (SuFin)

Sweden- a(n)y h(i)nts?

Finland- haha. I think..

_Is it nice? The gift I gave_

_You. do you like it?_

_If not, what should I get you?_

_A diamond ring perhaps? We wait _

_on the balcony for you._

Finland- um… Tba originally wanted us to_ propose_ to England, with a **diamond ring**.

Sweden- S(h)e sc(r)a(p)p(e)d it t(h)o(u)gh.

Finland- Yep, some one came up with a better idea. *sweat drop* I'm glad some one proposed a different idea, it would have been embarrassing if Tba had went through with it. Oh and it said _**WE**_ so this was the one with two people writing it. And the only 'couple' in the whole story was me and Su-san… **But we aren't a couple**.

Sweden-….Denmark.

* * *

14- Denmark

Denmark- haha.. I guess since England didn't notice me that I had to show myself to him.

I was a bit angry since everyone was near MY England. *frown* I don't know if I had a chance… I guess you guys couldn't exactly tell right?

Next is Iceland by the way.

* * *

15- Iceland

Iceland-….

_I…I'm not who you would expect._

_I…I can't say we've _

_Been friends for a long time but I _

_Am longing to be beside you_

_Talk to you. Get to know you. I _

_Don't know if this is love. But, _

_I'd think, that this is how it feels like._

Iceland-Ah… I don't know what love is… I was.. a bit nervous to tell England.. we… aren't too close unlike some other people… Therefore, I want to know about him more. I couldn't give him the roses… I was… too shy… Next is… Germany...

* * *

16- Germany

_I guess you don't know_

_Every time I see you_

_Friends, I hope we are more_

_I m in love with you, that I_

_Cannot_

_Deny. You are_

_My true love_

Germany- hm…. We… haven't always been friends… I remember rejecting England's offer to be friends but…*sigh* I don't know anymore...

Oh, Hungary's next.

* * *

17- Hungary-

_I'm unused to writing poems._

_Instead of this, would you rather meet me?_

_I'm going meet you._

_Face to face, I'll say what I need to say. If_

_I'm rejected, I do not mind. Being nearby_

_My love is enough._

.

Hungary- smile* I guess Tba thought I'd make the first move. I'm not the type to sit around doing nothing. But… *smile* if England rejected me, that's ok.

*laugh* I'm not good at doing romantic things. I'm a girl, but I never did write poems.

Next is Norway.

* * *

18- Norway

Norway…

_I never felt this way before_

_A longing for someone_

_I really cannot explain _

_It. What I am feeling is strange, foreign to me._

_I am not sure what it is. They _

_Say it is love._

Norway- my... friends said what I felt for him was love. I don't understand it… That's.. the hint I guess… Next is… Hong Kong.

* * *

19. Hong Kong

Hong Kong- Everyone said I was Canada. I guess there aren't many hints.

.

_I'm going to tell you face to face. It is not _

_Ok to say it in a letter like this. It's been _

_A long time since I've seen you._

.

I haven't been in the story at all I'm afraid. Canada had _at least a scene_ with him. So Canada had seen him recently.

There was also the hint that he raised me, but that only could have narrowed things down to his colonies. Speaking of Canada, he's next.

* * *

20- Canada

Canada- I'm… glad everyone remembered me but… *sigh* you… all got me confused with Hong Kong… I'm not sure how but…. *shakes head* On with the hints!

_I can see how they look at you._

_I'm afraid I don't have a chance. But it all depends _

_On what I do and, I will not give up_

_Oh, admiring you from afar is not enough_

_I'd rather be beside you _

_I am in love with you_

Um… well… the second line may be one, since I'm not exactly the most confident person. And… compared to the others, I don't really seem to go after him as much… But I do love England.. *blush* I…do so… *ahem* uh Ukraine is next!

* * *

21- Ukraine-

Ukraine- smiling* I'm so glad I was remembered! The poem was a bit easy because Tba started getting lazy…

_I used to be shy, I still am. _

_I'm known to be a good farmer_

The first line could deceive you a bit, but I'm known to have great agriculture,*smile* I'm glad you remembered. *blink* oh, next is Poland.

* * *

22- Poland

Poland- like everyone got me right. You guys know me so well! Air kisses!

Ok the hints?

Um… I think the whole thing had at least three hints. I'm shy, I love shopping, and I'm scared of strangers. Hm? You wanted to see the poem? Ok, here.

_A people person I am_

_I love shopping and _

_I like you too._

_I'm a bit shy_

_And I hide when I meet people I don't know. But, I think that_

_I'm definitely perfect for you_

Oh, like, next is Turkey.

* * *

23- Turkey-

Turkey- bitch almost forgot me. *wearing a black double knit vest with black pants and cape* bitch made me the **headless horse man**. HAHA. *glares at Tba* and in the end I wasn't even put in the final. Bitch…

(Tba- its not my fault. I couldn't incorporate you in there. Along with a few others. *) Shut up!

…. Hints? Right…

.

_It is a bit awkward to say this to _

_You. I don't know you very well, but my feelings are genuine._

_Friends or not I like you. The feeling of, having someone _

_Taken away from you_

_Because they love that person too. I cannot _

_Say I have not felt it. Because, I feel it with you._

I don't know where Tba heard it, but she thinks me and Ancient Greece were good friends or lovers or something. And that I eventually had to turn against her. ….That's not important. As for the 2nd and 3rd line, well, I don't really interact much with England. Bastard Greece gets in the way. That shaky guy is next. Latvia.

* * *

24- Latvia

Latvia- shaking* I'm… Latvia… Um… I don't know why Tba wrote this but….

I… I don't know…. H-h-hints? Y-yes… they… they are…

_I like you. do you know who I am?_

_shaking, scared all the time._

_It wont stop, even if I try._

_I've always been afraid._

_I'm insecure_

_I'm afraid to say this in person._

Um… l-line 2, 3,4, 5, and 6… *shaking* p-please don't tell R-Russia that Tba wrote this!

*shaking*

* * *

Tba- hm? Oh and another hint, remember the movie America took England to?

**The number 23**?

Well, if you take the second letter in the first line, then the third in the next and keep doing that, you get **one of the biggest hints**.

(Italy is the **only** exception. Italy's is 3rd letter for line 1 and 2nd for line 2 and so on)

**Yes the biggest hint was the movie. **

If you searched it up, you would know about the _**'curse of 23'**_**.** At least, that's what I call it.

Want to know what the hint was? If you did the thing mentioned, you get **the name of the person** (people) who _wrote_ it.

Go and check if you must. I shortened two because they would have been very long if i didn't.

.

* I wanted more people to be shown, but I wanted to hurry up to…. Should I just describe everyone's clothes? I worked hard on picking clothes but in the end I didn't write them. *Busy as well as lazy* The clothes I picked out (and were not included) were for Sweden, Finland, Greece, Hungary, Turkey, Italy and Romano (they count as one because they have the same costume), Liechtenstein, and Switzerland.

.

. Prussia, Canada, Germany, Japan (never told u what he wore right? But by now u could probably guess), and America, were meant to be secret until their ending came out.

.

Prussia- you didn't **start **my ending yet! And I'm supposed to be after America and France!

Spain- me either! *after Prussia*

Canada- c-could you finish mine please? *after Spain*

Belarus- WRITE WRITE WRITE WRITE MY ENDING. *before Russia*

Russia- write the Ending Tba… write it… KOLKOLKOLKOL *before Germany*

Germany-… t-take your time…*before Denmark*

Denmark- Well I'm last so I guess its ok. *scratches head* But.. how are you going to do that?

.

~I never did things in order... America and France's endings are finished. But i havent even started on Prussia or Spain, I skipped to Canada and Japan instead. Don't worry, i'll post them in order, hopefully without much trouble...

.

Tba- *gulp* *shiver* a-and that's it. Unfortunately, I seemed for forget to write an important character, since they were also voted. But I was actually half way finished with his poem. *sigh* unfortunately I mean **Lithuania.**

Lithuania- ! W-what?

Tba- so this is going up with the first ending. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Lithuania- W-wait Tba! W-why wasn't I added?

Tba- not enough time I suppose. If you (readers) really want, I'll write poems from other countries to England, not sure how they'll work out though. Hm… what type of poem? Haiku, narrative, rhyming, or pantoum? *smiling* ah poetry~ *snaps out of it* um… *shrug* oh well enough talk.

Lithuania- Tba!

Tba- Bye guys~ (The reason England isn't here is cause he's preparing for the 'final act')

Lithuania- *sigh* …. bye….

.

~TBA~


	12. America's ending

Smells like love America ending~

Tba- _exactly what it says on the tin._

America- HAHAHA! THE HERO ALWAYS GETS HIS LOVE!

England-blush* g-git. Don't shout…

Tba- puu puu~ Go on people, read~

. Oh yeah… I noticed that all of my endings start out the same way.. or at least the same first line( no seriously, when they're all posted, compare the first few lines, they're pretty much the same.) Weird, I didn't intend to do that… Anyway, all the endings will be different. Because what fun would it be if all of them were the same? Besides, that probably wouldn't make you guys very happy. Ok moving along…

~explanations of the poems was the previous chapter, so if you wanted to know who wrote what and the hints i gave, go read that.~

.

A fortune for America:

_The ultimate test of a relationship is to disagree but hold hands._

_._ On to the story!_  
_

* * *

England slipped outside, onto the balcony. 'My admirer told me to meet them out here but…'

He turned around and saw the crowd of people, 'I guess I should hide since they're still looking for me.' He walked over to the wall (same wall with the entrance) and hid behind a stone column.

'But, there's no way of knowing that the person that comes out here is… I guess I'll just have to wait…' he looked up at the sky and leaned against the cold wall, he shivered lightly, 'its cold.'

.

.

England sighed and looked at the sky, how long had he waited?

He shivered, 'I should have worn something else, its cold out here.'

"England?" A masked man walked out onto the balcony. England hid behind the column hopping that he did not see him.

The man looked around, but didn't seem to see him, he sighed and put his hands on the balustrade.

"I guess I'll just have to wait."

England carefully poked his head out; the man wore a large black hat with a red stripe across it. He had dark pants, and a black cape, it was hard to see what else he wore since he was facing away from England.

.

'That voice, America? What would he be doing here?' England slowly stood up, prepared to run back into the ballroom.

"Hey wait!' America ran over to England and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face him.

"England… is that you?"

"What if it is?"

America grinned, "I thought you didn't get it."

"Get what?" was he talking about the…

"My letters. Did you… like them?"

America knew about the letters, but he (England) didn't show or tell anyone, so did this meant that…

.

"You… sent me those?" well, that was... unexpected...

America smiled and lead England away from the archway, "Yeah. I know you like romantic things like that."

England flushed, "But… you don't..."

America smiled, "I love you England. I always loved you."

"You… really sent them?"

"Yeah… you know how I spent a lot of time with Japan?" England nodded, "I learned a bit of poetry from him. It was called a Haiku; you know five syllables, seven syllables, then five again? I tried to do that." America chuckled nervously, "It probably wasn't very good but…"

England looked down, "I… didn't know…"

"If you're talking about my feelings, then of course you didn't know." He pulled England to his chest. "I wasn't sure myself. I guess everyone but us could see it."

England ducked his head, flushing a bit. "I suppose."

"I thought you'd figure it out though…" America said loosening his hold on England.

"Oh?"

"I mean, I gave you a clue."

"What clue was that?"

"It was the letter. Do you remember it?"

England shook his head, "No, do you?"

America smirked "of course." He took a few steps back and knelt.

.

.

"_I am jealous_

_Time away from you_

_Seeing you with others _

_Enrages me, wondering if you_

_Did choose them over me._

_So can you see how much_

_I admire you?"_

.

.

America grasped England's hand, making him (England) blush. "Remember that movie we saw?"

"The number twenty three." England said, not knowing what that had to do with this.

America nodded, "If I did every 23rd letter, it'd be too long. Remember how the letter had weird spacing?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Take the second letter in the first line, then the third in the next, continue until you reach the end of the letter." America looked up, "What do you get?"

.

England's eyes widened, "America…."

America stood up and took off his black mask, "England, can you take yours off?"

England blinked, "why?"

America smiled, "well, I can't kiss you with your mask on."

England blushed, "oh…" He reached up and took his mask off. America smiled, "I love you England. Do you love me?" He leaned down to give England a chaste kiss on the lips.

Just as he pulled away, England grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down and giving him a _real _kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked smirking.

America smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

.

.

"England, you don't actually like anybody else right?" America asked his back against the balustrade. England stared up at the dark night sky, looking at the stars.

"No, its just… well you probably wont believe me, but its because of a spell."

"Oh good. I thought I'd have to fight them off or something. Not that I'd mind, but if they bother you, I'd protect you… you know…"

England smiled, "I'm sure it's just because of the spell. Actually…" He turned to America.

"I think I know of a way to fix this."

America's eyebrow rose, "Really?"

England nodded, then blushed, "Oh, um… could you... say 'I wish for a miracle to happen' a few times?"

America blinked, "well yeah, but why?"

"D-don't ask questions! Just do it!" England turned his head away, he had to mentally prepare himself.

"I wish for a miracle to happen…" America glanced at England, England twitched.

"I wish for a miracle to happen…"

"Keep going."

"I wish for-"

**.**

**.**

_**Poof**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

America quickly turned around to see England clad in a (short) white toga that just barely reached mid thigh, with sandals on his feet. A gold halo was floating over his head; he held a star tipped wand and… were those wings?

America blinked a few times. England was….

England blushed and attempted to pull down the toga, "St-stop staring git!"

"S-sorry, it's just that... you... look really good."

England blushed harder, "Idiot! Just make your wish so I can get out of this!"

"Uh… what am I supposed to wish for?"

"Easy, you just wish that my spell, to make everyone fall in love with me, wears off."

"Why would you…" America began.

England looked away, "It... it's a _long_ story…"

.

"You'll tell me it later right?"

"S-sure…"

"Alright, so I just have to say that right?"

"Of course! Now say it!"

"Alright, but after this you have to dance with me ok?"

England looked away, "Fine… but just once…"

"Then I wish that the spell you cast wears off right now."

England waved his wand and a few sparkles came out of it. "There, done."

.

"That's it?"

"What did you expect?"

"Well, I thought you'd have to say some words, or a bright light, or something."

England huffed, "If there was a bright light, then everyone would rush out here."

"I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am. Now…"

.

_**Poof**_

.

England's clothes changed back into his masquerade costume, "Shall we?"

America smiled and took England's hand, "May I have this dance?"

"I'd be delighted to."

* * *

.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" England asked as both of them danced.

America grinned and spun England around, "I'm Zorro of course!" He pulled England back to him, "So, will you be my damsel?"

England blushed and hit America upside the head, "Who's the damsel?"

.

.

~A little while later~

"America, can you drive me back to my hotel room?"

America blushed, "England, don't you think you're going a little bit too fast? I mean, not that I mind but…"

England flushed, "Wh-what? What are you thinking? It's nothing like that! I just had to get something!"

"Well, ok." America took England's hand and dragged him through the ballroom.

England ducked his head people were staring at them. But after that confession...

This… meant that they were dating right(?)

.

America hummed under his breath and pushed through the doors, leading England to his car.

England looked down at their entwined hands and blushed. 'I guess we are…'

.

.

* * *

Tba- does England really have to get something? Did America and England-

Well, I'll leave _that_ to your imaginations. This, my friends, is what _happened after. _why did i put this? hm.. why indeed...

Oh and did you know, Bald eagles (normally) mate for life? Meh… me being random again. *searching* Top 100 British turn ons?

Wow England... i never knew you... had such a wide range of... tastes... *cough* 1- kissing, 3-Stubble, 10-Heroes, 23- seeing her/him blush, 29-foreign language students, 40-love letters, 66- public display of affection, 81-... strawberries? *cough* um...

**Epilogue down there. **I'll uh... go somewhere else before I embarrass myself (or England) further

* * *

.

Day after~ In the hotel lobby~

.

.

Unlike what England originally thought, the other nations weren't angry at him for doing the spell.

Actually, most of them avoided looking at him outright. Nations like Romano, Germany, Switzerland, Iceland, China, Japan, and Canada would blush and look away.

Nations like Denmark, Spain, France, Norway, Austria, Hungary, and Russia acted like nothing had happened. Belarus had mysteriously been absent the whole time.

None of them actually demanded their gifts back, as he had thought. However, he did have something prepared to give all of them as an apology.

.

France got a handkerchief with roses embroidered on it.

Canada had a handkerchief with a maple leaf embroidered on it.

China had a shinatty-chan handkerchief, Japan had sakuras on his, Spain had tomatoes, Romano had tomatoes and the Italian flag, Germany had the German flag. Prussia had the Prussian flag (which was very difficult to do), and so on.

Russia, was given a white scarf (with sunflowers embroidered on it) as an apology, England left Belarus's gift with him, a handkerchief with her flag embroidered on it.

.

"Aww, I don't get one?" America asked once England finished giving out his gifts.

England blushed, "You... you already have me. What more do you want?"

America blinked, "England... that was… a major turn on."

"Sh-Shut up!" He held out a small bag, "This is… yours. I… finished it last night…"

America took it and fished out a white handkerchief with the American flag embroidered on a corner. The letters U.S.A were in different colors, a small heart was next to it, with England's flag. (Heart has the flag design.)

.

America leaned down to kiss England. "I love it."

England looked away, "Git."

America lightly prodded England's cheek, "But I'm _your_ git!"

England huffed and crossed his arms over his chest; his cheeks were still a bit pink. "Of-of course you are!"

America smiled, "So England, have any plans today?"

"Huh? Well I was going to stay in the hotel and…"

.

"Wouldn't you rather spend the whole day with me? How about going to an amusement park?"

"You are so childish. An amusement park?" England turned away, blushing, "I suppose I have nothing better to do."

America smiled, "Great! I already have our tickets!" he proceeded to drag England away.

"You- You were planning this! Git! Let me go! AMERICA!"

.

The other nations watched as the new couple left the room.

France leaned on his hand, "ah, they have finally resolved their sexual tensions."

China huffed, "all it took was all of us going after England." China blushed, "It was embarrassing."

Japan nodded, flushing a bit himself, "I don't think I'll be able to look England-san in the eye after this."

Russia hummed to himself, clearly in a happy mood about his handmade scarf. "All will become one with Russia."

.

.

~The End~ ?


	13. France's ending

_Smells like love_

_~France end~_

.

Tba- giggle* its fun torturing people~ *heart*

England- *dragged away by France* **HELP! HELP!**

Tba- waves goodbye with a handkerchief* bring him back before _midnight_~

France- _**Merci!**_

England- **TRAITOR**!

Tba- *bow* continue. Oh and _Adieu mes amis_ means _goodbye my friends_.

Probably… _I think so_….My French isn't that bad… oh wait I don't know French…Well… it sounds like it right? … I'm just joking even _I_ know that much.

…. *picks up red rose* oh. Looks like France left it for me… wait... I'm not an S! I swear I'm not! *referring to previous chapter (11)* … *twirls rose* um… yeah…

-Ugh did not do homework. Or projects (all three of them) ugh… I need to stop procrastinating!-

**I put this up early** because I love you guys. Ok? This isn't going to happen again. Really!

_To my anonymous reviewer_ **love**, If you are reading this that is.

*wink* read the author notes carefully all right? I did say that I would write endings for all the ones with 7 votes or more. Considering this says **France's ending**, I think you know France made it as a _finalist_. considering there are **_8 more endings_** after this, you might want to stick around for a little while.

.

**Hetalian66**- my teacher mentioned the movie (The number) 23. And I did say I had watched the trailer didn't I? (It seemed like a nightmare to me but I got something out of it, so it's ok!)

He's the one that actually inspired me to do that, by repeating **23 over and over**. (^.^) As I've said before, my mind works in strange ways. Very… strange… ways….

Checking on traffic, the thing doesn't seem to make sense…Since chapter 4 through 7 are about 100 lower than chapters 8 - 10. Do you guys skip or something? *shrug*

Well enough talk, _read._

* * *

.

.

.

England was somehow able to slip away from the ballroom unnoticed.

He breathed in the fresh air, his hands on the balustrade. 'Who is it? The one that loves me…' He looked up at the sky, 'France, America, Japan, Russia, Spain, or another?'

His hand tightened around the stone, shivering when the wind picked up. He lifted on hand and rubbed his arm, why was he waiting here for someone who wouldn't show?

England sighed, "I'm a fool."

"I don't think so." A voice said. England turned and saw a man with wavy blonde locks, he wore a silver mask over his blue eyes. He wore a ivory shirt, brown lace up vest, black pants. A red cape attached to his costume behind him.

"You're-!"

The blonde man laughed, "You've already figured it out?"

England reached up and pulled the man's mask down. "I knew it. What are you doing here France?"

France frowned and pulled his mask off, "a promise you could say."

England crossed his hands over his chest, "I don't care. Leave."

"Why _mon ami_?"

England looked away, "oh um…" He couldn't tell France about the letters, he would laugh, asking who would love England. However, because of the spell, France might instead want to stick around and find out who the 'admirer' was. That would be bad.

"I'm… meeting someone …"

.

France smiled and leaned with his back to the balustrade, "Is that so?"

"Yes, now leave."

France sighed, "Well, what if I told you, that I'm meeting someone here as well?"

"…."

"And that the person I am meeting is you?"

England's eyes widened, "What?"

"You do not believe me." France stated bluntly.

England looked away, "Well, it would make sense that you wrote the poetry. But…"

"You do not love me back?" England looked away. "Its… not that…"

France straightened his expression serious. "Then what is it?"

England sighed, "I'm not sure if it would… work out."

"Why not?"

"Well, we fight all the time. How can you get along with someone you hate?"

France smiled, "I do not hate you. And you have said it yourself didn't you? You do not hate me either."

"… but we would still fight and then…"

.

"If you give me a chance, I will do everything I can to make you happy." France reached into his pocket and pulled out a red rose. "Anything for my love."

England blushed, "You're really…"

France smiled, "Beautiful? Handsome? Chivalrous? "

England chuckled, "strange."

France pouted, "Angleterre is mean."

England blushed, "Well what did you expect?"

France smiled, "I expected you to jump into my arms and I'd carry you off into the night. Then we'd make sweet lo-"

.

England covered France's mouth with his hand, blushing. "I-I would never do that!"

France smirked behind the hand, he gently removed it, turned it over and kissed the back of England's hand.

"Of course, you wouldn't rather have our relationship start off slow."

England looked away, "If... if we are…. going to date I mean... then I have a few conditions."

France raised an eyebrow, "conditions?"

.

"Yes, conditions. Inappropriate touching is **not allowed**. _Especially_, when there are people around."

France smiled, "But its fine when we are alone?"

England flushed but ignored the comment, "D-don't flirt with others! It's rude, especially when you already have someone else!" England turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

France smiled and hugged him from behind, "Ah, jealous are we?"

"I'm not jealous!" England yelled.

France smiled, his arms tightened ever so slightly, "You are the only one for me. Now that I have you, I can think of no one else."

France turned England around in his arms, "_Je t'aime. _I love you. Forever and ever_."_

France leaned down to kiss England, unlike the other times he tried to kiss England, he did not struggle and there was no one to interrupt them.

* * *

.

France and England waltzed slowly on the balcony.

"Its been a while since we've danced no?" France's left hand tightened on England's waist, grasping England's hand in his (right hand).

England blushed, "Idiot, don't bring up our childhood."

France chuckled and turned, bring England with him, "You were adorable."

England pouted, "_Were_?"

France smiled and kissed England, "You were adorable then, and you still are now."

"Idiot...Guys aren't adorable."

.

"Hey… France…"

"Yes?"

"I uh.. need you to say miracle five times."

"Why?"

England flushed, "Just, do it."

"Miracle. Miracle. Miracle. Miracle. Miracle." France said staring at England intently, waiting for something to happen.

.

_**Poof**_

.

England blushed crossing his hands over his chest, his star tipped wand in his right hand.

"Where are you looking pervert?" The wind blew, causing the bottom of the toga to lift slightly.

France grinned, "Is this for me? You shouldn't have."

England blushed and hit France on the head with the wand (lightly). "Don't be ridiculous. I just need you to do something for me. I need you to make a wish."

"I wish you would wear that tomorrow." France said with a straight face.

"I AM NOT GRANTING THAT WISH!" England hit France with his wand again, trying to get him point across. (Get it? Point, star? Oh, forget it…)

.

.

France chuckled, "Alright, what is the wish?"

England looked away, "You see, I kind of cast a spell… to make everyone like me… accidentally…"

France's eyebrow rose, "Why?"

"It... it's not my fault! I was casting a spell and then America barges in and then I messed it up!"

France chuckled, "I understand, now then the wish?"

"Just wish that the spell I cast be undone. It should work… hopefully."

"I wish that the spell that you cast be undone, and…"

England swung his wand, "There done."

"But I was not finished."

England looked away, "well you would have said something lewd again."

France smiled, "I wish you would go out with me tomorrow. Perhaps at a good restaurant I know?"

England blushed, "Oh… uh... I suppose so…"

* * *

.

~Next day~

.

England apologized to everyone for the spell, and gave them gifts. They did not demand their gifts back, though it was probably because that would be rude.

Most of the nations either blushed and avoided him or acted like nothing had happened.

.

England gave each nation (except for Russia) a handkerchief with their flag embroidered on it. Some had other designs as well, China's had a shinatty, Japan's had sakuras, and Romano's had tomatoes.

England gave Russia a white scarf with sunflowers embroidered on it.

Russia seemed happy, telling England that he _'still wanted England to become one with him_'.

.

Naturally, France pulled England away before Russia could get any _ideas_.

"No present for me?" France asked.

England shoved a bag into his hands, "This is yours." He turned away, blushing lightly.

France opened the bag, finding a small white handkerchief with his flag embroidered on it. His name was on it as well, embroidered with gold and blue threads.

"Gold and blue?" France asked holding the handkerchief in his hand.

England slowly turned around, "Your hair… and eyes…"

France chuckled lightly. "D-don't laugh!" England crossed his hands over his chest.

"I am sorry, it's just that I would never had expected this." He smiled and pulled England to him, "I love it."

England flushed and tried to push France away, "We're in public!"

France kissed England's forehead. "Then I'll just have to wait."

England pulled away, looking at the ground. He fidgeted a bit. "So… the dinner…"

France put the handkerchief back into the bag and took England's hand.

How could he resist such a sight?

He turned to the other nations, "Adieu mes amis!" He pulled a blushing England out of the lobby.

.

.

.

.

~The End~?


	14. Prussia's ending

Smells like love~

~Prussia's Ending~

Tba- zzzzzz *hugging pillow*

Prussia- jumping on Tba's bed* wake up and write you lazy author!

Tba- Prussia… leave… hit… book… zzzzzz

Prussia- hahaha! That was some lame threat! Like you could possibly-

Tba- grabs a book, chucks it at Prussia and makes him fall off the bed and over the couch* …...zzzzzzzz

England-… she was half asleep wasn't she? … are you ok?

Prussia- ow, ow ow. *to England* kiss it better.

England- why you! *hits Prussia with Tba's pillow*

Tba- tooo loud….. *turns over and falls asleep*

Prussia- take this! *throws book back at Tba*

Tba- clutching head* ow ow oww. Why'd you hit me?

Prussia- as pay back for hitting me, you'll have to write a story based on me!

(Prussia's story is '**Praise the awesome me!**')

Tba-… *grabs pillow* **It is on.**

England-… *holding phone* yes, is this the police? There's about to be a fight… Yes I'll hold…

~Tba & Prussia start throwing stuff at each other* **WAAAAARRRR!**

England- *holding phone*… yes… an ambulance would be good… maybe 2… just in case… *watches Prussia and Tba fight*

.

~after wards~

Prussia- *knocked out* ugh…..

Tba- I'm going to FFFFAAAIIILL! *starts crying*

England-…..then do your homework instead of this.

~**By the way- **

**Next ending**- **Spain's **(working on) I should probably write this…

**After that- Canada's **(done with) – I did say I never went in order right? (was 5th to be finished)

**After that- Japan** (done with) – I actually started Japan's after America's and France's.

**After that- Belarus** (didn't start) I'm afraid... to start… But i probably should...

**After that- Russia** (working on) I'm not even close to two pages! (Russia- **KOLKOKKOL)** *runs away*

**After that- Germany** (didn't start) wait a little while ok Germany?

**And last but not least- Denmark** (didn't start) Denmark... Denmark... WHAT DO I DO? *runs around in a circle* WHAT DO I DOO?

For those of you that don't remember. Or _don't look_ at the A/ns! *giggle* I know they're long. If you want to see **why they're in such an order**, the bottom of **chapter 9** shows the scores. Ok, 3 down and 7 to go… _**for you guys**_.

Its in bold because they draw your attention. I bold-ed the Country's name cause then you _can't miss it_.

Ah, I'm trying to keep them in order, so you won't see Canada's and Japan's yet.

.

Ah… the ending seems weird to me…. (Then again, what doesn't seem 'weird' to me?)

Or is it because it's the only one where there are…implications? ….*shrug* oh well, I'm not typing it again!

(cause that would mean a **very long wait.**)

* * *

.

.

England looked around the balcony; it was amazing he was able to make it here without anyone noticing. Oh but then again, it could have been because it was so hard to notice him, which in truth did not make too much sense. Though… compared to others, his costume seemed relatively normal. After all, Italy and Romano had dressed up to look like they were in the mafia; luckily the guns they bought seemed to be fake…

Well, he knew Italy's (gun) was fake, and it did not seem like Romano's was real. If it was, wouldn't he have used it against Spain?

Not that it mattered; the staff took them away, giving them strange looks.

.

England sighed, 'well as long as I'm away from those-'

A hand gripped England's shoulder suddenly. England quickly turned, about to give that person a piece of his mind.

How dare you, when someone is thinking, don't you know anything about privacy?

"Hey England." Prussia said with a smile.

"P-Prussia?" ah… that explained a lot. W-wait!

"W-what are you doing here Prussia?"

Prussia gave him a strange look, "Why wouldn't I be here?"

Well other than the fact, I do not remember seeing you despite the flashy outfit you are wearing, _I don't know._

England resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly, could Prussia get more self-centered (?)

Prussia wore a long wine colored robe lined with white (fake) fur along with a tan tunic and black trousers.

A (fake) gold crown on his head adorned with (fake) jewels.

.

"No really, why are you here?"

Prussia smirked, "To meet you of course."

England blinked, "Meet… me? But that doesn't…"

Then it dawned on him, "W-wait! **You're **the one who sent those?"

Th-that's not possible! Prussia doesn't know the meaning of being _subtle_, he doesn't have a _single romantic bone_ in his body!

Prussia folded his arms across his chest, "Yep." He paused, "Well, I had a little help from France, he leant me some poetry books."

England's mind was in a jumble, unable to grasp the concept of Prussia _actually writing_ poetry, and writing it **well!**

**.**

Although, not that he thought about it, Prussia had been there to ruin his and France's date, even though they normally liked each other (Prussia and France).

Moreover, Prussia did attempt to get his attention for a while, with the song, and text messaging and everything.

Maybe he was trying to get him (England) alone so he (Prussia) could tell him (England) about the letters…

.

Prussia smirked, "Is it that hard to believe? I mean, I can do anything, I'm awesome."

England shook his head, "You're the last I would expect to do such a thing."

Prussia shrugged, "Well, I wrote a song for you didn't I? If you listened through the whole thing, you would know."

England's brow rose, "What?"

Prussia smirked, "well, I didn't finish it. Want me to finish it now?" He pulled out an ipod with ear plugs.

.

"W-where did you get that?" England asked pointed to the ipod.

"That's not important; anyway, the rest of my song's on here. Listen to it." Prussia held out the ipod, giving England a grin.

England sighed, "Fine." He took the ipod and turned it on, sticking the ear plugs into his ear he waited for the song to load.

….. that's weird. England glanced up at Prussia, "There's only a beat. There aren't any words."

Prussia smiled, "I'm gonna sing them."

"N-no, you really don't need-" Before England could finish, Prussia had started to sing.

.

"_OOOh England~ England~ You are the second most awesome country in the world_~"

.

Must resist urge to hit…

_._

_That's why, awesome people like us have to stick together~ What do you say~_

_England~ England~"_

"_England~ your food may suck but I want you. You're the perfect one for me."_

"_I don't want a sissy girl or guy. I want one who can make me feel alive."_

England's turned a bit red, 'don't let this get to you.'

"_You're the only one I want, the one I want to spend my life with~"._

He was probably joking around, England sighed, "Prussia, please stop sing-"

"_So I just want to say_,** that I love you**_."_

_._

England's jaw dropped, "Th-that's it?"

A confession with a song, it felt like Déjà vu.

Prussia shrugged, "no one said a song had to be long right?"

"But... but… You sang the whole song, and then just said th-that all of a sudden!"

Prussia grinned, "Shocker right? I thought if I said it like that it'd be cooler."

England blushed, "Wh-what if someone heard you? They would get the wrong idea!"

"What wrong idea? I love you."

"D-don't say that out loud!"

"Aww, so you do like me?"

.

'Bloody Prussia, sometimes you're just too smart. However, I can't tell him that…'

"…Git.." England turned away, "I…suppose I could... give you a chance…" He blushed, "B-but that doesn't mean I like you ok? A-and I'm still mad that you touched my arse!"

Prussia laughed and swung his arm over England's shoulder. "If it makes you happy, I'll touch the rest of-"

.

England hit Prussia on the head, blushing furiously, "Git! What do you think you are saying? A-as if I want you to do that!" He turned away, hoping his mask would cover some of the blush on his face.

"Aww, so you do like me!" Prussia wrapped his arm around England's waist and pulling him close.

"I say we celebrate by drinking beer!" He pumped a fist in the air at the suggestion.

England scowled but did not pull away, "Oh? Are you going to tell everyone about us?"

.

Prussia grinned, "Well, you just admitted there is something between you and me so yeah I'm gonna tell everybody! I bet West will be surprised; I've avoided relationships for years. If only old Fritz could see me now." He laughed, "I bet he would be proud."

England's eyebrow rose, "Proud of what?"

Prussia winked at him, "that I finally found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with duh."

England sighed, "You make me wonder what I see in you."

Prussia kissed his cheek, "I'm awesome, what's not to love?'

England turned away, "You're attitude for one."

Prussia laughed, "You'll get used to it."

England sighed, "Fine…" he turned to Prussia, "You're... not going to tell right?"

Prussia smirked, patted England's rump and ran off, "no way! I'm telling everybody!"

England turned a deep red, "P-PRUSSIA!" he quickly took off after him.

* * *

.

.

Next day~

England groaned and buried his head in the pillow. Damn hang over. Damn it all.

Last night's activities were all a blur. He remembered chasing after Prussia, when he caught up to Prussia, he (Prussia) had already told everyone via a microphone.

He even told everyone that 'England is mine, hands off or the awesome me is going to give you the beating of your life.'

Then England flushed, stomped up to the Prussia and grabbed him by the collar. Telling him that he (England) was going to hurt Prussia if he didn't stop doing stupid things.

Prussia promised that rather easily, telling him that it was just so everyone knew they were together and wouldn't try anything on England if he wasn't around.

England wasn't sure if he should have been flattered or annoyed because Prussia felt the need to protect him. He could take care of himself!

.

England groaned and turned onto his side, bring up his hand to rub his eyes.

What happened after that?

Oh, right. Prussia convinced him to drink some wine and they ended up getting drunk.

So… how did he get back into his hotel room?"

He heard a groan come from behind him and turned. Not at all surprised to see Prussia on the bed beside him, Prussia saw England and grinned. "Some crazy night huh?"

England wasn't surprised, but he was slightly embarrassed.

.

"This is the last time I'm drinking with you. Ever." He lifted the blanket, rather relieved to see he still had clothes on, a shirt and his trousers.

He slid off the bed, going to take a shower and get ready for the day.

Prussia wrapped his arm around England, pulling him down.

England squirmed, "Prussia! Let go or I'm going to hurt you."

Prussia smiled and buried his nose in England's hair, "Nah, I think I'm going to fall asleep."

England continued to struggle, blushing lightly, "I mean it Prussia! Let go!"

Prussia hmm-ed, "I think we should just spend the whole day indoors."

"Wh-who said I was spending the day with you?"

Prussia grinned, "Well, I just did. And, I planned a few… things." His red eyes seemed to gleam mischievously.

England paled, "W-wait, Prussia you aren't thinking…"

Prussia smirked and started to undo England's shirt.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh you'll find out soon…"

.

A while later~

.

Prussia poked England's shoulder, "You're not still mad are you?"

England blushed, "Yes I am! You didn't even ask!" he turned away from Prussia.

"Oh, so it still hurts?"

"Belt up you git!" England pulled the blanket over his head.

"Love you England!" Prussia said.

England blushed under the sheets. "Me... me too Prussia…"

Prussia smirked and hugged him from behind, "See, you do love me."

"Sh-shut up!"

On the bedside table there was a hand knit scarf with the Prussian flag on it, a matching handkerchief beside it.

.

England blushed as he was pulled against Prussia again, 'I guess I'll just have to give the others their presents later.'

.

.

~The End~?


	15. Spain's ending

Smells like love~

Spain end~

Tba- so who's the seme?

England- the what?

Tba- pitcher or top. whatever you want to call it.

England- I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you would excuse me, I have _important_ _things to do_. *leaves*

Tba-… **Fifty bucks** that they're reversible. … did that previous sentence (^ up there) seem _suggestive_ to you?

America-… Who are you betting with? … Huh? What do you mean by _suggestive_?

France- a hundred that Spain tops! And my Tba, I never knew you had _this side_ of you. *grin*

Gilbert- I dunno man. Spain's still got some kick left, but England's would probably be top. (America- huh? Top? What does he mean?)

Tba- Really? I dunno, England is England after all. I'd say that they'd be reversible. Oh and **Never in a million years** France. I love you all _platonically_… just some more than others.

America- will someone tell me what's going on? … you love me the best right Tba? *puppy eyes*

Canada- they're taking bets on *CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED*.

America-…(0_0) …Mattie..? … when did you get here?

Tba-…. You're the last person I'd expect to say that.

Canada-…. Well, when you live with France then England… *mumble mumble* I was here the whole time…

Tba- say no more. I understand completely. *cough* cough* (1st- England, 2nd-America, 3- everyone else… _cause I love all nations!_ **Except Sealand**. Just kidding! Do you get the reference?)

France- … I didn't teach him that. I would never-

Tba- ignoring him* lets continue~ …

*re-reading last part* blushing* ah… I feel like a pervert…*blush*

France- Aren't you one?

Tba- I DON'T WANT TO BE TOLD THAT BY YOU! … *blush* Ah… r-read… *blush* Read already!

**Hetalian66- **hehe, you cant scare me with that. I had to deal with **Russia and Belarus** themselves. Besides, I did say I was going to post them in order (most votes to least votes.) So that's what I'll do. *wink* You'll just have to wait a little longer. Er.. that is… _if _you're reading this. I dunno~

. Finished- 5/1/11- I said I didn't **type it up**/** was working on it**. I didn't say I had _no idea what to do/didn't even start. _

Now to take care of Belarus's, Russia's, Germany's and Denmark's. Ugh... this is going to be torture... Well, at least, for Germany's, Belarus's and Denmark's. Then again, at least I _started_ Russia's and Belarus's. *sigh* oh well... anyway. here's the two ends that are next. (not saying i'll post them together or anything.)

~**Next Canada**

**~After that, Japan (then Belarus, Russia, Germany, and Denmark)  
**

* * *

.

England walked out onto the balcony, glancing back at the party as he did so.

Well, it didn't look like anyone had followed him. He let out a breath of relief, he had the feeling that someone had been following him-

"Hey England!" A cheery voice said beside him, a hand landing on his shoulder.

England automatically grabbed the hand, and maneuvered his body so he was behind the person. Twisting their arm behind the person's back, "Who are you?"

"Ow ow ow. It's me Spain!" Spain said failing his free arm around.

England quickly let go of Spain's arm, flushing lightly. "S-sorry. I just... you were… Don't sneak up on me!"

Spain nodded rubbing his arm, "Haha, sorry England, I just wanted to surprise you."

'Well you did, almost gave me a bloody heart attack.' England turned away looking at the sky. "So, what are you doing here?"

.

Spain thought for a moment and smiled, "I wanted to spend some more time with you."

"Romano chasing you down?"

Spain pouted, "Can we not talk about Romano for a little bit?"

England's eyebrow rose, "Why?"

Spain smiled, "because its just you and me, I don't want to spend this whole time talking about Romano."

'Well, I've seen how you get when you're talking about Romano, so I'll have to agree.'

England cleared his throat, "alright, what did you want to talk about Spain?"

Spain thought about it for a moment, "I forgot."

England groaned, "Now you forget…."

Spain smiled, "Can't we just talk?"

'Right talk... about what? The fact you are affected by a spell that makes you fall in love with me?' England rolled his eyes, "as if."

Spain blinked, "So.. no talking?"

England waved his hand in front of his face, "sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Oh…"

They turned away from each other, neither knowing what to say.

.

.

England looked at Spain from the corner of his eyes, 'What is he still doing here? Doesn't he have something better to do?'

England let out a barely audible sigh and looked back at the night sky, 'well, it's not like I hate his company or anything. But I think he'd have a better time inside dancing then being outside with me.' he shivered as the wind picked up, 'Its cold in February.'

Spain noticed England shivering and scooted closer to him, "Are you cold? We can go back inside if you want."

England rubbed his clothed arms and shook his head, "That's not necessary. You go on ahead; I'll stay here a little longer."

Spain frowned, "England…"

"What is it?"

.

Spain sighed, and his face became serious, something that England had not seen for a while.

"England, don't you realize it?"

England blinked and stopped rubbing his arms, "Realize what?"

"The one who wrote you the poems…."

England flushed red, "H-how do you know about that?"

"Is me." Spain finished.

"Y-you? Th-that's…." England looked away, "I… didn't expect that actually. I have to say, I'm left speechless." England blushed, realizing he said his thoughts aloud.

Spain gave a small smile, "It's too bad I was not able to tell you since someone kept interrupting me." He gave a wry smile, "and confessing under a table isn't exactly romantic."

'At least you realize that.' England thought to himself.

"So what do you say?" Spain asked interrupting England's thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

.

Spain smiled, "I said in the last poem didn't I?" He walked up to England and tilted England's chin up, staring into his eyes.

"England, I have realized I liked you a long time ago. I just have never acted on it."

England flushed deeply, "I'm not falling for your joke Spain!" He slapped Spain's hand away.

Spain shook his head, "England, I love you. I loved you for a long time." he laughed, "Maybe I fell in love during our first fight."

.

England rolled his eyes, "Oh really, because during that time, I remember you cursing me in Spanish!"

Spain laughed, "Well, that was a long time ago. I remember thinking that you were strong and brave. Defeating so many by yourself."

England flushed and turned away with a 'humph' "F-flattery won't work on me!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

.

Spain smiled, "England, I know we had many differences in the past, but my feelings are true. I love you England, please give me a chance."

England slowly turned back around; the look Spain was giving him made him feel guilty for being _mean_ to him all those years.

'But to actually like me after I beat him up so many times, what is he a masochist?' England sighed, "I guess…I'll give you a chance… b-but that doesn't mean I like you!"

Spain smiled and held out his hands, England looked at him quizzically.

.

"May I have this dance?" Spain asked as music began to play.

England stared at the hand and shook his head quickly, "Oh no. No. Absolutely not, I don't know how to Salsa."

Spain smiled and took England's hand. 'Then I'll teach you."

.

.

.

England blushed as Spain spun him around, "I feel like an idiot."

Spain smiled, holding England's hand and doing a spinning himself, "You're doing well."

England sighed as Spain's arm wrapped around his waist again, "Kill me now."

* * *

.Next day~

.

"_England!"_

Romano stopped, where did that come from?

"_Spain I told you already! You can't beat me!"_ Was that England?

"_That's not fair! You said I could do it!"_

Romano turned to where the voices came from, it was the door to Spain's room.

He glanced left and right, making sure no one saw him approach the door.

"_I said no such thing!" _

A soft whine came from the room and Romano pressed his ear to the door to hear more.

"_But England~"_

A chuckle, _"If you can beat me, I'll let you do anything you want."_

Romano blushed and unknowingly moved closer, wanting to know what was happening.

"_So I just have to win?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Anything?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Alright then." _There was the sound of clothing rustling and a soft thud. _"I win."_

"_I really should have seen that coming. Well, I keep my promises. Do your worst."_

A chuckle, _"I intend to."_

Romano blushed, turned around and ran down the hall, he did not want to hear what would happen next.

Spain's room~

Spain turned towards the door, "did you hear something?"

England who was sitting across from him shrugged, "No." Then he smirked and leaned down on his arms, "So _Spain_, since you won our little game. What do you want to do?"

Spain smiled, "Well, I say we put this chess board away and…" He leaned down as well, their noses almost touching. He whispered something to England.

England smirked, "Best idea you've had all day."

England got up grabbed Spain by the collar and dragged him to the bed.

.

A handkerchief with the Spanish flag on it sat innocently on the bedside table.

.

.

~The End~?


	16. Canada's ending

~Smells like love~

Canada end~

* * *

Tba- tied to a chair* I said I was sorry! *struggling* I'm delicate! (**no seriously** i am.)

Canada- you forgot me! How could you?

England-… this.. is unexpected.

Tba- Yeah. _But then again_. I did see a slight moment of CanadaXEngland in a video… Now I can only think of seme Canada. (or at least a bit less uke and more demanding… at least when paired with England) *shaking head* Don't think about it! **Don't think about it! …**have I been converted to a CanadaXEngland? Whoa… youtube is scary… Then again anyone X England is... *blush* um...

England- do I want to know?

Tba- depends. Do you want to get insulted?

England-…. What does that have to do with…

Canada- **Don't change the subject! ***points spatula at Tba***** You _forgot_ me! You remembered when **phomma-chan **reviewed!

(yes _I actually forgot about Canada_, thanks for reminding me!)

Tba- *in denial*** I** **did not forget**. I just didn't start on your ending…. Till that review. I did remember you. _That day. - not a lie. Just before i was about to start writing, i read her review.  
_

Canada- Lies! You started nothing till three weeks later! KUMAGORO! *points to bear*

Just so you know~ Tba is a **giant procrastinator** and **_will not do anything unless motivated_**. So yes, reviews help because she gets a fuzzy feeling and gets motivated since she wants her reviews to be happy... That just sounded extremely corny didnt it? ... ah... i should stop typing before thinking...

Tba-Kumajiro.

Canada- right! *points to Tba* attack!

Kumajiro- Who?

Canada- I'm CANADA! *starts tearing up*

England- hush hush. Its fine. *pats Canada's back* she's just playing around. She's a comedian at heart. A bad one but-

Tba- I HEARD THAT! I can make good jokes! Like um… um…Ok! What do you call a-

England-rolls eyes* anyway, lets just ignore her and focus on the story alright?

Canada- sniff* uh-huh.

~both-leave*

Tba- guys~ I'm still tied to the chair~ Hey! Guys? **HELP!** …bollocks…

well... while I have nothing to do (read that as- **_procrastinating over other chapters_**) ... I'll say something you guys won't understand until the end. (How many times do I do that hm?)

… The place mentioned is in **Buffalo.** They serve Italian food. Of course I don't know if its good cause I've never tried it. *pout* I haven't had any Italian food in a while… hm?

What place? Read and find out!

On a side note~ AHHHH EMBARRASSED! This was my first Hetalia story and i wrote fluff! AHHHH! Me and fluff dont mix! (Has no romantic experience due to her literally _chasing away_ boys) I'm... glad you guys like it though...

* * *

.

.

England managed to slip away from the party without much trouble. Which was strange since everyone was looking for him, not that he was complaining.

England stepped out onto the balcony, breathing in the fresh air. Yes, it was rather cold but it was well worth it. The stars and moon shone, it reminded him of a certain scene in a book, but he could not remember it.

He stepped towards the balcony, and peered down, seeing rose bushes below.

It was winter, the rose bushes had not yet bloomed, but he was sure they would be beautiful.

He sighed and stared up at the sky, such a beautiful night, yet no one to spend it with.

He chuckled to himself, 'Not like I would want to spend it with someone.'

.

Canada looked out onto the balcony; he flushed a bit when he noticed some one was already there.

'Th..this is it… I… I have to tell him.' Canada thought slowly making his way to England.

He stopped, a few feet away from England. He was frightened, terrified about what England would think. What if England didn't like him like that?

What if England rejected him or… Canada shook his head, 'I won't know until I try.'

He took another step, England seemed blissfully unaware of him. England's shoulders were slightly slumped, like he was tired… or disappointed.

What could he possibly be disappointed about?

.

England rested his arms on the balustrade, leaning he put his head down on his hands.

Why was he trying so hard? What were the chances of someone actually liking him?

He closed his eyes and sighed, 'what's the chance of it being him?'

He opened his eyes and glanced down at the bushes. 'it probably isn't him, after all, he never spent any time with me. if he had then it would mean he…' he sighed. What are the chances? If it was him, then he was probably under the effects of the spell and-

.

"England?"

England froze, that voice… it was…

England slowly straightened and looked behind him.

"Canada?" 'Why… are you here?' England turned round so his back was to the balustrade.

Canada fidgeted, "Um… England… I um…"

England gave him a smile, "Getting some fresh air?"

"Huh? Y-yes that's it!" Canada mentally chastised himself, he had the perfect chance to tell him and he missed it.

England nodded and moved over, "It is rather cold out, but the nights beautiful."

Canada nodded and stood next to England, they were so close, almost touching. This made his heart beat rapidly, Canada hoped it didn't seem as loud as he thought, or England would hear. 'You have to tell him. You have to tell him. This is your chance.'

Before Canada could say anything England cleared his throat, "So Canada… how… are you?"

Canada nodded, "uh.. fine… and you?"

"Good…"

"Oh…"

They quickly fell into another silence, neither knowing what to say.

.

Well, this was… awkward… what were the chances he would see Canada here?

England glanced at Canada discreetly, Canada was looking down at the balustrade, and he seemed rather distraught.

England sighed, Why would Canada be here? Canada agreed that he needed some fresh air, he e himself did not seem to be sure.

What other reason would he be here for?

While he was thinking, he did not notice Canada speaking to him.

He only caught a few words every now and again.

"I really…I…letter… send…maybe… uh… like…" Canada spoke softly, the more he talked, the lower his voice.

England turned to Canada, "C-could you repeat that?"

'I may not have heard everything, but it seems like Canada was the one who sent the letters.'

.

Canada flushed and looked down at his feet.

"Uh... England... you see. I... um…" It was hard enough to confess once, why did England have to make him say it again? Wasn't England listening the first time? was England making fun of him?

Canada shook his head, no England wouldn't make fun of me. He…probably just didn't hear me. I just have to say it louder.

"England, I…" He turned to England, staring him right in the eyes.

"I love you!"

.

England's eyes widened, resembling a deer in headlights. "T-that's…"

"If you don't like me, that's ok! But I just want you to know I like you!

England stared, speechless. When was the last time he saw Canada this confident?

"I was the one who wrote the poems because I was a bit afraid to tell you."

Canada took England's hands into his own, "I…I really like you England!"

England was still speechless, well that was… unexpected, an unexpected surprise.

England smiled, "I expected as much."

"Eh?"

.

England laughed and pulled his hands away, reaching into the inner pocket of his vest.

He pulled out a folded note and waved it in front of Canada.

"I figured it out."

"Y…you did?" But…but… she said no one would figure it out! (Tba- no one did during the time between when i posted the poems and answers)

"H-how?"

England smirked, "There was a reason I was chasing after Tba. It was to get her to figure this out."

"Y-you mean.." She tricked me! Canada felt like covering Tba's entire room in maple syrup, so bugs would appear. She hated bugs, so it was the perfect revenge.

.

"Ah, but she never did tell me the answer. All she said was 'the only clue you need is your memory of the week.'" England shrugged, "Quite the calculating fellow don't you agree? I would hate to be on her bad side."

He opened the note and smiled, "the reason I was surprised was because I didn't expect you to state your feelings." He laughed, "If you weren't going to say it, I was."

Canada turned a bright red, he...he knew? He knew this entire time?

Canada looked down, taking off his mask and replacing them with his glasses.

England looked at Canada, "Canada?" He heard a sniffle, "A-are you alright?"

"I… I was scared you didn't like me… but you... you knew the entire time and…" Canada wiped his tears with his sleeve, "Why.. don't you tell me?"

England patted Canada's back comfortingly, "Well, you're a grown man now. if you don't take the initiative who will?"

Canada looked up and wiped his tears, "So this was…"

"You have nothing to worry about." England said wrapping Canada in tight embrace.

He leaned down and whispered in Canada's ear. "I love you too."

Canada blushed, and wrapped his arms around England, "And I thought you didn't notice…"

.

.

* * *

Next day~

.

.

England and Canada sat on a couch together in the lobby.

England was giving the other countries gifts to apologize for the spell.

Apparently, it had worn off at midnight the day before, though the nations did remember what happened, this lead to awkward conversations. Many nations apologized to England for their behavior, telling him he could keep the gifts since they had pretty much forced them (the gifts) on him.

.

After the last country left, which would be Russia who was telling England that England should still become one with him, Canada glanced at England.

England sighed, s in the end, there was no harm done, except to a few people's prides.

Though, some were happy for him.

"Um.."

England turned to Canada who was hugging Kumajiro tightly. "Yes?"

"There's still a bag left.." he said softly, Kumajiro struggled trying to get out of his master's tight hold.

England turned and grabbed the bag, "This is for you."

Canada blushed, and let go of Kumajiro to take the bag. Kumajiro quickly jumped off of Canada's lap and ran away.

"Ah! Kumakichi!" England laughed quietly. "I suppose he just wants us to get some alone time."

Canada blushed, he was alone... with England... "Um… th-thank you… F-for this I mean!" Canada lightly shook the bag. "Do I have to wait to open it or…"

"Its fine if you open it now."

Canada nodded and pulled out a small rectangular box from the bag. Untying the ribbon, he opened the box.

A handkerchief that looked exactly like his flag was inside. On the bottom left hand corner, his name was embroidered in white threads.

"This is…"

England looked away, "Oh… I um.. didn't know what to make you.. but… this way if you ever lose it.. then people will know who it belongs to…"

Canada nodded and put the handkerchief back, as he did he heard a rustle. Lifting the handkerchief, he realized at the bottom of the box was a note.

He put the handkerchief in his lap and opened the note, not noticing England blushing.

.

_"To my sweet Romeo,_

_I hope you like your present._

_And that you will always remember me when you see it._

_from your dear Juliet_." Canada read aloud.

England blushed, "Er.. you weren't supposed to read that aloud."

Canada blushed, "thank you England… but um.."

"Wh-what?"

"Why are you Juliet?"

England quickly waved his hands in front of him, "Ig-ignore that! I don't know why I wrote that! Ignore it!"

Canada nodded smiling, "Ok. Um… would you like to get some food? I heard of a good place to eat."

England blinked, his blush dying down, "Oh? Where?"

Canada smiled, "Romeo and Juliet's café and bakery!"

.

.

~The End~?


	17. Japan's Ending

Smells like Love~

~Japan End~

.

If you are reading this, it means we did not all die in some tragic death.

And if we did die… **how are** **you **_reading this_?

.

Tba-…. I've been told not to speak. *reading over chapter* *blush* ahhhh… that's embarrassing…

Japan- *dressed as a ninja* Wait here! *disappears with his super ninja powers*

Tba-…. *starts writing random things that pop in her head* Heta heta heta oni~

England- hi… what are you doing?

Tba- *humming* Veneziano~ …Oh hi England. Did you hear that?

England-… no. No I didn't.

Tba- good!

Japan- There you are England-san! Lets go the story is about to begin! *takes England's hand*

England- wha?

Tba- Bye~ *waves*

Japan- well, we will take our leave now Tba-san.

Tba- be careful of the rain~ (an inside joke that I do not remember unfortunately…)

England- what does rain have anything to-

Japan- no time to explain! *runs off with England*

Tba- hm… I hope they're ok….

Oh, I used _Aishiteru_ instead of the other ways to say 'like/really like' cause when you think about it, its not very common at all. **However, **saying 'I love you' to someone should be special right? Hm.. that's just how I think of it. *smile* good luck Japan!

*notices ants* AHHH! I SAID I WAS SORRY! Moreover, I had to get China to cut the ropes because SOMEBODY left me to go eat at a restaurant! *glares at England and Canada*

CANADAAA!

(No seriously, ants are in my room, I think it was Canada's doing…)

Well, at least he didn't pour it over me. That would have been a hassle to get it out of my hair.

**Eva N desu**- apparently fourth wall breaking is okay when it's used to threaten the author (Me). He actually went through with it too…

**Hetalian66****-** Well, actually England's seme. However, since Canada was the one woo-ing England, he would be _Romeo_. England being _Juliet_.

Moreover, England's embarrassed about the note (at the end) because he wrote that and decided not to put it in the present. And a _certain author_ (and his fairy friends) decided NO, and put it in there anyway. (England's gonna kill me when he finds out btw)

Besides, having someone read something like that aloud is _embarrassing. _Well, you've waited a while for this (ending) haven't you? I hope you like it. Though, re-reading this (or any of the endings in general) is embarrassing for me. _ *_smile* uh.. But if you guys like it its ok._  
_

_.  
_

Next- Belarus

After that- Russia

Oh and i noticed despite all of the endings being different. there are similarities. Especially when two endings are right next to each other.

America's Ending and France's Ending- Dancing (America had a slow song, France had the waltz) and them dragging England away to a date.

Spain and Prussia- End up in Spain/Prussia's room. Implications...

Canada & Japan's- both are nervous. End up in the lobby sitting on the couch (together).

Russia & Belarus- oops! Nope~! No spoilers!

Germany & Denmark- haven't written these yet! I'm sorry! Its hard to! cause Germany and Denmark are pretty different!

~I was going to post this yesterday, but after i got back hope, i was really tired so i fell asleep. Sorry!

* * *

.

.

.

England looked around, so far everyone was to busy to notice him. He slipped past them and out onto the balcony. It was a bit amazing he could actually get out without being seen. Everyone was looking for him he took a deep breath. It was suffocating, he knew most of them were still probably under the spell, which was why they were acting like this, but still.

'The spell will wear off soon. Then everything will go back to normal. Nothing to worry about.'

There was a thud behind him, England was about to turn around when someone put a gloved hand over his mouth.

.

His instincts kicked in, he grabbed the hand and was about to elbow the person behind him until he heard a voice.

"Wait England-san!"

England let go, and turned around, Japan stood behind him. Japan wore black clothes, England didn't know what they were called, but they did resembles the clothes ninjas wore in the films.

.

"Japan… what are you doing here?" He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Japan, he had assumed the Japanese man had left long ago.

Japan blushed and looked away. "I was in the vents…" He said softly.

"What?"

"I was looking for you England-san. I didn't know where you were, I thought you left already. but then I remembered the letter I-" Japan's eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth with his gloved hands.

.

England blinked letting Japan's words sink in. 'he wrote the letters?'

"Japan... You…"

Japan blushed, he stared at the ground, talking quickly. "I-I'm sorry! I should have told you face to face but… I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure if you liked me back. And, I wanted to continue being friends with you if you said no. But…"

England smiled and put his hand on Japan's shoulder. "Its ok. I understand."

.

Japan looked up, "England-san?"

"I like you too." England looked away, a small blush on his face, "maybe as more than a friend…." Japan's eyes widened, "England….san…"

England smiled, "I guess I just didn't expect it to be you writing those poems."

Japan blushed, "Ah, if I wrote it in my language, I doubt you would understand it. Most of my letters were written in haiku."

"Haiku?"

.

"Ah yes… Five seven five. Syllables I mean."

England nodded, remembering the poems, 'some of them did have that.'

"What about the last letter?"

Japan looked away, "um… about that… America-san told me you two had seen a movie. The number twenty three?"

England nodded, what did the movie have to do with the letter?

"Take the second letter in one sentence, then the third in the next and so on."

Japan looked up at England, "what does that spell?"

.

I **j**ust want you to be happy

Pl**a**ying fairly,

I **p**rotect those I love

I t**a**ke nothing by force

A**n**d it is you I desire.

.

"Japan…"

Japan nodded, "I meant it when I wrote that. I will not force you to love me, but if you do…" Japan looked away, "Then…"

England smiled, he tilted Japan's chin up so Japan's eyes locked with his.

"Japan…"

"Y-Yes?"

"How do you say 'I love you' in Japanese?"

"A-Aishiteru."

England smiled, "_Aishiteru_ Japan." He leaned down and kissed him.

.

Japan blushed heavily, "E-England-san…"

"Hm?" England looked at the moon, not noticing Japan fidget next to him.

"A… about the osen... Would you still like to go with me?"

England smiled, "Of course."

.

.

.

* * *

~The next day~ {leave you to your imaginations about what happened after}

.

.

England and Japan sat next to each other on the lobby's sofa. Japan blushed and shifted around, his mind not quite yet wrapping around the fact that England-san and he was… He blushed um…Together? Dating? L..Lovers?

.

England fiddled with his clothes.

'well this was awkward.' He thought glancing at Japan from the corner of his eye. He had already given the other nations gifts, as an apology for… well… accidentally casting a spell on them. Sort of…

He had given everyone handkerchiefs that he made himself.

He would give one to Japan but… He blushed and shook his head, what would Japan think? Would he like it or would he hate it? And after last night….

.

' I suppose there's no point if I don't give it to him. It.. its just a small thing anyway..'

He turned to Japan, who had been staring at him while he (England) was thinking.

Japan blushed, "E-England –san?"

England took a small present wrapped in tissue paper and handed it to Japan.

Japan stared at him, mouth opened slightly.

"It…Its not what you think! I just…" England turned away, blushing slight, "I... its just a present… for you... that's all…"

Japan chuckled lightly, causing England to blush harder, 'well that could have gone better.'

Japan smiled, "Thank you England-san."

England glanced back at Japan, "Well… d-don't just sit there... open it.."

Japan nodded and carefully unwrapped the present. (The tissue paper still ripped though.)

There was a white handkerchief with a sakura border. His name, as well as England's was embroidered on a corner in red and white threads.

"I love it England-san. I will treasure it always." Japan smiled and held the handkerchief to his chest. England looked away and nodded.

.

Japan chuckled to himself, noticing England's ears were tinged pink. England-san was so cute. It was worth waiting all this time for England to notice.

Japan scooted closer to England, causing the latter to turn around.

"Ja-"

Japan kissed England's cheek, "Thank you England-san." He pulled away and smiled.

England blushed holding a hand to the cheek Japan had kissed, "Y…you're welcome…"

Japan nodded leaned against England, blushing a bit himself.

England sighed and put his hand down, resting it over Japan's (hand).

"_Aishiteru_ England-san."

"I love you too Japan."

.

.

~The End~?


	18. Belarus's Ending

~Smells like love~

~Belarus ending.~

.

Tba-…. *inches away from Belarus* Hi…Everyone….

Belarus- to Tba* why are you moving away?

Tba- no reason… *shifty eyes*

Belarus- don't you have something to tell them?

Tba- uh right… so I said before that I would write a song for Belarus right? Um… maybe I deleted that part. It was supposed to be an omake of some sort, *shrug* oh well. It was supposed to be the nations singing Karaoke to England. Hm… _maybe it's a good thing I deleted that._ *shrug* anyway, since I wrote the song for Belarus, she's gonna sing it. If she didn't, it'd be another thing in my Hetalia folder that will **never see the light**… Like those Heta oni poems. ….Will never see the light… there's no actual pairings or anything… just poems… and stuff…

Belarus- so they song in here is her's. She wrote it.

Tba- uh… yes…I think I said that already…

England- walks in* There you are TB- **AH!**

Belarus- England! Lets get married married MARRIED!

England- runs away* Now I know how Russia feels!

Belarus- runs after him* England! I love you! Lets get married!

Tba- *shiver* R-right… c-c-continue… *ahem* um… read… Hey I have a question… can an Absol (Natalya) and Liepard (Arthur) breed?

*checks* uh… No.. but Arthur and Ivanna can? ? That's one crack pairing! *referring to the **pokemon** she chose those two as, **a Liepard** and **a Beartic*** Moreover how do they... uh... never mind.

~Yes, I have a pokemon called Ivanna, cause the male version WOULD NOT APPEAR! (_) 50% female 50% male? More like 99% female 1% male. And when I found the male, I already evolved Ivanna. So it was useless! **USELESS!** *stomps away rambling about pokemon*

Japan- Umm… so about that pokemon hetalia idea… Tba? W-wait! Tba? TBA! *runs after her* I was going to be the main character! (Yes he was, technically)

Belarus-….. **Read.**

Tba- I posted this early cause I was in a good mood. *smiling* That music was awesome… (I sort of went to a concert) So relaxing… I felt so sleepy… (Which is really something cause normally music keeps me awake, any kind of music.) Ah~ So peaceful…. *goes play the online game that she is into (for now) *

Edit- I WOULD HAVE posted this early (thursday) but i fell asleep... again...

Edit- i would have posted this Friday (27th), but the internet did not work!

In other words, not my fault... except for the first time, but I was really tired...

~Ah... i'm not too sure about this one... since fate decided to hold it off, maybe fate didn't want this to be posted?~

* * *

.

.

.

.

England let out a sigh of relief, he was somehow able to make it to the balcony without anyone noticing.

'Now no one is here to bother me….' He cautiously glanced over his shoulder, 'but… someone is supposed to be here right?' he sighed, 'I'm probably thinking too much.'

He watched the stars as the ballroom behind him played soft music.

He idly tapped his fingers on the balustrade, 'I wonder who it is…'

"England…"

England turned around to some face to face (rather literally, she was standing right behind him) with Belarus.

He quickly moved as far away as possible and put his hand to his chest, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "B-Belarus! It.. its not nice to sneak up on people!" 'Especially if that person is me.' England thought to himself.

Belarus nodded, but with her butterfly mask covering her face, he could not really tell what her expression was like.

"England… I have something to tell you." Belarus stated, taking a step closer to England.

England instinctively stepped back, but his back hit the balustrade.

'So this is what they mean when they say caught between a rock and a hard place…' England thought glancing at Belarus.

"England, come to the ballroom. I'll be waiting there." She turned to leave.

"Huh?"

Belarus glanced over her shoulder, "I'm not good at expressing my feelings. But I've found a way to." She started walking back into the ballroom.

"The show will start soon. I want you to be there when it starts."

.

England watched as she left, 'That's… surprising. She isn't being as forceful as I would have imagined… and show…what does she mean by that?'

He shook his head and fixed his clothes, "Well no point in wondering about it. If a lady requests such a thing, I must do it… even if I'm afraid of said lady."

He walked back into the ballroom, noticing the crowd surrounding the stage at once.

'Has that always been there?' He made his way through the crowd to the front, seeing Belarus standing on stage with a wireless mic.

Estonia stood to the side, typing away at his laptop. He wore a white shirt and brown trousers, which was rather plain compared to the costumes everyone else wore.

.

Belarus's eyes scanned the crowd until she saw England. She turned towards Estonia and nodded, Estonia pressed a button on his laptop and waited.

Music, soft calm music began to play, the light strumming of a guitar, coming from Estonia's laptop.

Belarus took a deep breath, the music had an echo to it.

"Marry me…."

England shivered, the way she said it seemed… possessive… and….

"Give me your heart"

The entire crowd was silent, what would happen if one interrupted her?

"Marry me, We won't part" She strode across the stage.

"Marry me, ooh let's become one" Her eyes met his.

"Marry me" She closed her eyes.

The music dropped to a light hum.

"I know its strange…This feeling inside. I never felt like this (for you)"

"I only had one. And now its not him. These feelings are, for you."

.

The music changed again, becoming more upbeat, the beating of drums, and the sound of an electric guitar.

"Its just like you, to run and hide…"

England looked away, 'It's natural to run…it's not exactly my fault….'

"I promise never to hurt you." Belarus's expression was unreadable, though it changed so quickly England did not see it.

"It's just this love, as obsessive it is. Is completely pure, I tell you."

England couldn't find a response to that.

"So I want you to know, I want to spend the rest of my life…With you"

The music continued, but Belarus seemed finished, she stepped off the stage and walked to England.

The crowd parted, forming a circle around them.

"England. Marry me."

England gave her a nervous smile, "um… marriage is a bit… how about a date first?"

Belarus nodded, "Date, then marriage."

"N-no... what I meant was…" Before he could finish, Belarus grabbed England's hand and dragged him away from the crowd.

~Ding Dong Ding Dong~

.

"Dance with me."

"Huh?"

"Dance." She said simply.

'Well, if that's what she wants…' He hesitantly put his arm around her waist, hoping she would not change her mind suddenly and… well; he did not want to think about what would happen after that…

"England… Do you like me?"

'Direct!' England wondered if it ran in the family (being direct/straightforward).

"… um.. well… I don't hate you…"

"So you love me?" she said hopefully, her eyes shinning.

"Er.. um… I guess a date wouldn't be… too bad…"

"Alright! Date then marriage!" She grabbed England's hand and dragged him out of the ballroom.

"Ah! W-Wait! I didn't say-" England yelled as he was dragged out into the night.

The other nations stared, not knowing why England was being dragged off by Belarus.

* * *

Quick A/n

Tba- that's not all of Belarus's song. Its… too long…

England- what is the song supposed to sound like?

Tba- the intro is supposed to be soft and slow. Once it gets upbeat it… well its hard to explain. Don't expect me to sing it or make the music. I'm not good at that.

England- *sigh* what an unreliable author. (Tba- HEY! I do plenty of research!) yes, when you feel like it. And the research you do for this fic is rather little.

Tba- *shrug* You win some you lose some right? (England- that doesn't make sense.)

oh by the way, the sound effect (doubt it was done right) was the sound of the clock's hitting 12, midnight. **So the spell wore off.** Which is the reason why everyone is confused. Oh well, epilogue start!

* * *

.

.

~Next day~

.

England looked around at the nations in the lobby. All of the nations were currently standing around talking to each other about…the previous week.

They all seemed… well… they took the news… er… He told them what happened and they didn't seem too bothered by it.

Although France said something akin to 'Angleterre? What have I done?' and America said something like, 'E-England? No way!'

Japan and China seemed to be the ones who were the most disturbed by it. Blushing and apologizing for their behavior.

They seemed to forgive him after the gifts, and after promising to never speak of it again.

Not that he would, and he doubted he would actually forget all of this… at least not for a long time.

.

Belarus moved a little closer to him, her arms wrapping around his. She glanced around the table, making sure no one had any ideas about taking away England. The light blue scarf England had given her around her neck.

England sighed, 'well, this isn't too bad. She isn't as scary as I thought… maybe if I…' He shuddered, 'I just have to tell her that we cant marry…or something…'

Belarus looked up and smiled, something that surprised England greatly.

"When we have kids, I'll tell them all about how we got together." she said cheerfully.

'Can nations even have children?' he gave her a nervous smile, 'well, it'll be an interesting story at least…'

.

.

.

TBA~


	19. Russia's Ending

Smells like Love~

~Russia Ending~

.

Tba- *tying together bed sheets* FOR FREEDOM!

England- just jump out the window! You live on the second story, you'll make it!

Tba- *stops what she's doing* (-_-) Trying to kill me?

England- No… what would make you think that?

Tba- well, as you know. The ground below is **concrete**. So unless I land on my feet, I'll probably break something. Or… it'll just hurt for a while. *is used to getting hurt a lot cause she's reckless*

England-… Russia!

Russia- yes?

England- *points to Tba* kill her.

Tba-…. You wouldn't do that to a_ small _**innocent**_, _girl with glasses_ would you_? I'm_ completely helpless._ *blink* blink*

Russia-…..

Tba- … I'll use Belarus. *holds DS with Pokemon white*

Russia-…. I'm sorry. I cannot help you. You see, Natalya is level 50, I am only level 37. I don't know why though…

England- argh fine! I'll kill her myself! (is level 60)

Russia- kisses England's cheek* See you soon da?

England-blush* *holding cheek* Could you PLEASE stop kissing me!

Tba- oh, so that's _not_ the first time. *wink*

England- takes out cutlass* DIE!

Tba- runs away* YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! *attempting to play DS and run at the same time* NEVERR!- Oh hey Arthur leveled up! SWEEET! I mean- *wraps red scarf around neck* KOLKOLKOL~!

England- chases her* GET BACK HERE! … Wait- what do you mean I leveled up? Don't get me involved in your sick fantasies!

Russia-…. Read da? *watches Tba and England run around*

.

~On a side note…~

Tba- running for her life while playing bleach the 3rd phantom* Okay! Time to answer reviews.

England- throws book at her* how the hell did you change games so quickly?

Tba- dodges* I did it while Russia kissed you. Moving on! (England- that doesn't make sense!)

.

_**Kitty's Muse**_- Wow. I know I can be pretty convincing, but that's… wow. *smile* I'm glad you like it, I'm not sure how UKBela/BelaUk would happen since I've never read a fic about it (yep, **did not do my research**) but I guess it was okay If you liked it. I kinda thought it seemed a bit forced cause I didn't know what to do. (and if you read the Denmark ending (which I haven't started yet) you'd probably see it there).

.

_**Jet Set Radio**__** Yoyo-**_ haha. I tried not to make Belarus like how fanon usually portrays her. Cause that kinda scares me and would send me running for the hills (and if it'd send me running, I'm pretty sure England would run away too) How to put it… I guess I'm weird… yeah, that's a good reason right? Hm… yep… I'm definitely weird.

.

_**ISawAnAngelCalledRussia264**_- Er… um… No one had voted Scotland before so no ScotEng. Not to mention I wouldn't have a single idea how to portray him…. Er.. that is if you're reading this, which you probably would… considering you like RusEng.

I'm guessing you didn't read the '**the voting has ended' **in** chapter 1?**

.

(For you people that have been here for a while, I edited it to put that since I didn't want people to continue voting when the voting had ended, which would be confusing to people)

Well, let's begin.

* * *

.

.

England snuck out from the ballroom, and out onto the balcony. He approached the balustrade and looked down. It was a long way down, though, getting down would be easy. He leaned on his (left) hand, tapping his (right hand's) fingers against the stone.

'I wonder where I could find some bed sheets.' He looked down again, yes; bed sheets could get him down. It could (probably) get him away from this party before someone tried to jump him.

Although, there was the thought that it would snap and send him plummeting to the ground… Not that, it would hurt too much but…

"Hello."

England stiffed, 'I know that voice. Its…'

He turned around, Russia stood before him, wearing a long black coat, a matching fur hat, and a red sash.

"Hello, Russia. How… are you?"

Russia smiled, "Good."

England looked away, 'well this is awkward…'

Russia walked towards him, "England…."

England turned to him, "Uh.. yes? What is it Russia?"

.

Russia smiled, "Are you having fun?"

England looked away something about Russia was unsettling.

"Ah… y-you could say that. I had to run around most of the time though."

Russia nodded and scooted closer to England, "Where were you? I looked everywhere."

England scooted to his right, away from Russia.

"I was… being chased by a few people, Spain and Bela- your sister mostly. I also went around tracking down a rather annoying person, but she disappeared."

(Tba- my specialty is disappearing into a crowd.)

.

Russia hmm-ed, "Really? I didn't see you."

England gulped, he'd never actually been alone with Russia for such a long time. Moreover, Russia seemed a bit different.

"Uh yes…"

"England…"

"Yes?"

"I like you."

"Uh…." Well what did you expect? Such a sudden confession left him stunned. It was pretty obvious that Russia liked him, you know, with the whole tickets and the '_visit me anytime'._ But he didn't know Russia would be so… direct…

"Well I…"

'What should I say? You're a nice… man… Russia, but I'm not sure it would work out between us. Because I'm terribly afraid of you… no that's not right…'

Russia waited for England's reply, smiling the whole time.

"Er.. well… That's…. nice... um… but are you sure you like me? I mean, this could all be part of a sp-"

Russia shook his head, "No. I know I like you. I only like England."

"I…see... But you know, this could be fake since-"

.

Russia's eyes narrowed a bit, "My feelings are real."

"R-right. Of course they are." Turning down Russia was much harder than he would have guessed.

"England, you don't like me?"

"Um... well, its not that I hate you or anything…"

"Good, because I don't want someone I like to hate me." Russia returned to his cheery self.

.

"Right. But Russia are you sure that the one you like is really me?" at Russia's enthusiastic nod, he continued "Really? What do you like?"

"Well, England is different from other people. You're really nice to people-"

'I'm sure many would disagree with that statement.' England thought to himself.

"-like me. You don't run away when you see me and you accepted my gift. England is like a flower, pretty, delicate, and needs lots of love." He smiled, "Russia will take care of England."

England blushed, "Er.. wait.. I didn't say that I.."

"England is shy, but Russia knows how you feel."

'its not like I'm shy or anything. Its just that what you just said was embarrassing. Who calls a guy pretty and delicate?' England bit his lip. 'Ah… what to say….'

Russia smiled and took England's hand into his, though England's hand seemed small compared to Russia's (hand).

"I will take care of you. Say yes?"

.

England looked away, "er.. well… okay.. but that doesn't mean that-"

Before he could finish his sentence Russia gathered him up in his arms and was hugging him.

"Yay! England likes me too." He swung England around a little.

"Ahhh! P-put me down! Put me down!" England yelled clutching Russia's coat.

Russia smiled and put England down gently. England huffed and brushed off his clothes. "Don't do that."

"I was very happy." Russia stated, "Happy that England said yes."

England sighed, "Fine but we need to set some rules!"

Russia blinked innocently, "Rules?"

"Yes, first, no hurting anyone." He thought for a moment, "At least, not hard enough to send them to a hospital."

Russia nodded, "Okay. But if they touch what is mine, I won't forgive them."

England blushed and looked away, "I never said I was yours… but I guess its okay.."

Russia leaned forward, "Did you say something?"

"No! Nothing at all!"

.

Russia smiled, "I have to tell everyone to stay away from England now." He turned around and walked into the ballroom.

England stood there for a moment before racing after him, "W-wait!"

* * *

**Quick a/n**

You **can** use _bed sheets_ to escape (from prison). (And **hair**, and _**toilet paper**_)

They can actually hold your weight. _**Proved by Mythbusters.**_

I suggest **not trying** it though. I wouldn't want you guys to hurt yourselves.

Guess there's some truth to Rapunzel huh? But... *thinking* how did the fairy tale start? The Author must have been ahead of their time. *shrug* **Ok, the epilogue is down there**. I just wanted to add this in because I wanted you to know that fact, and for you guys not to try it. Seriously! Don't do it! You could get hurt!

.

By the way... I still **haven't worked on Germany's and Denmark's**. Sorry, I got finals coming up and I gotta study. Not to mention other tests… And worrying about my guitar 'final'. And I've got this irresistible urge to KNIT! UGHH! I wonder how long it'll be before I go to a store and start… DAMN IT! I want to knit! What's wrong with me? *easily influenced* By the way, the new layout thingy… looks weird. I'm not used to it… I kinda like the old one..

* * *

.

Next day~

.

Unlike what England had thought, the spell had not worn off yet, so when he came into the lobby, all the other nations were already there. This would have been a good thing since he had gifts to give him, but it was not.

They would have swarmed him if it wasn't for Russia who stood beside him.

When England sat down on the couch, Russia joined him.

After all, England was _his_, so he had to protect him from… Russia's eyes watched the others intently. People who thought that England was theirs, or had the idea that they still had a chance with England.

Russia smiled and humm-ed to himself, Oh but if they did think that and tried anything, then Russia would have to_ talk_ to them.

England shifted uncomfortable when he heard Russia giggle, 'ah this is awkward… hm?' "Oh right!"

England picked up one of his many bags, put it on his lap, and turned to Russia.

"Um... this is for you." England said gesturing towards the bag.

Russia turned to England, "a present?" He rarely got presents, he didn't celebrate his birthday and his Christmas was different from the other countries.

England nodded and took out a long hand-knit scarf with a sunflower on one end; it was tangled with a rose.

"Um… so…" England wasn't sure if he should give it to Russia, or wait for Russia take it.

Russia smiled and took off his scarf, putting it in his lap and scooted closer to England.

A thought struck England, 'he... he wants me to put it on him?'

England gulped, hopefully no ones watching and getting the wrong idea.

He gently wrapped the scarf around Russia, making it so the ends were hanging down.

He pulled away blushing, Russia had watched him the entire time (he was wrapping the scarf around him).

Russia smiled, "thank you England." Before England could say anything, Russia leaned down and kissed his cheek.

England flushed a bright red, and looked down at the floor.

'Please tell me no one saw that…' he glanced up, everyone in the lobby was watching them, including a _certain author _who was waving at them excitedly.

England covered his face with his hands, 'how embarrassing…'

Russia smiled and wrapped his arm around England's waist. "Together forever da?"

England blushed and nodded slowly, "y-yeah…"

.

~The End~?


	20. Germany's Ending

Smells like love~

Germany Ending~

.

Germany- ….. *light blush* um… this is…

Tba- ? What's wrong Germany? *DENSE*

England- blushing* Don't drag us into your horrible fantasy!

Tba- you know, if you really wanted this to stop, you should've said so in the beginning.

England- **YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED! **(Tba-… true… *the type who does what she wants*)

so there was no point in saying anything!

Tba-… maybe. *easily swayed* (England- do you enjoy bringing me pain?)

Tba-… maybe…just a little… (Germany-cough* er… um…)

hm… I still wonder, has there ever been a anime/manga with a relationship between Tsunderes? I mean, technically Germany's more of a tsundere-kuudere mix (well, to me at least), and England's a full fledged Tsundere… hm… Actually America would also be considered a tsundere by a few people… And technically, fanon considers Norway either a tsun or kuu. Hm… _tsunderes are cute _arent they?

England- I'M NOT A TSUNDERE! *looks away*

Tba- *pats England's back* its ok to be a tsundere. I'm actually more of a type B though. ...Then again, I used to be an A…

Germany- uh… um… A tsundere is…

Tba- hm? Oh you don't have to worry Germany. It seems you're a type B too. You're Tsun towards people who hurt people you like. …maybe I'm just over thinking it… hm…

England- Damn it just get on with the story!

Tba- tsun tsun dere~ Tsun dere, Tsun Tsun~ *twirls around* (England- stop saying that!)

Germany- um… Enjoy the story… um… I'm… not sure what to say.

Tba- running away from England* Kya~ England's going to hurt me~

England- whats up with that 'Kya'? You're mocking me arent you? *chases after her*

Germany-… *sigh* please… just read…

Tba- oh right, before I forget, **DeathField **is going to translate this fic into Vietnamese, so no one give her any trouble okay? Promise? (If she does anyway.)

**Still have no idea why this is popular**. *shrug* _Oh well._

**Oh, and every time someone lies in this chapter, denies something, or is just plain tsundere, TAKE A DRINK!**

Edit~probably should've updated sooner… haha… don't kill me! this is longer though… this whole a/n is one page, but this chap is like 5 pages total.

So… no hurting me? Yes? Please?

Also, i wonder if you guys will get the subtle things in here.

Well, to be blunt, Germany gave red roses.

Red roses- sign of love

The thing they're talking about is the wars.

* * *

.

England sighed and breathed in the fresh air. He glanced around, no one was here.

He had managed to sneak out of the party, hopefully that person had been able to as well.

But... who was this person? He didn't know, none of the letters had pointed to one single person. The clues were vague at best, anyone could have written them. And while he did have a person, he wanted it to be, it was too early to get his hopes up.

He sighed, 'what to do….'

.

A plate with cake was put in front of his face; England looked at the person holding it.

"Cake?" Germany asked, looking nervous. He wore a long blue shirt with brown drawstrings around the neck and wrist area along with black pants with matching drawstring around the waist and leather laces below the knees. It suited him oddly enough.

.

"Oh uh… thank you." He took the plate and looked down at it.

"There's no fork…"

"I-I'll get that!" Germany turned to leave.

England grabbed Germany's sleeve, "No that's okay!"

.

_Tick tock _

_Tick tock_

.

Germany looked down at his sleeve, then back at England.

England blushed and let go, "Uh… its not a big deal."

"Ah… I just… wanted to get you something. You… looked down."

.

'He's been watching me? How long? From where? I thought I was alone!'

"Oh… really?"

Germany nodded, "I saw you were alone."

'Deny it England, deny it. You don't need someone worrying about you.'

"I was just… waiting for someone that's all."

"Oh?' He looked a bit surprised, "Who is it?"

.

'I don't really know, but I'm hoping it's… I can't say that can I?' England thought to himself.

"Er… well… um…." Think of something!

Germany didn't seem disturbed what so ever.

He was calm. Very calm. Too calm…

Something clicked in England's brain, as he connected the lose ends together.

.

"Hey… Germany…"

"Yes?"

"Um… why were you watching me?"

.

.

.

.

…

Germany coughed, his cheeks turning red, "oh um... I just happened to notice you and…"

'Suspicious….'

Noticing the fact England didn't seem convinced Germany scratched his head.

.

"I was… trying to get some fresh air. You see, Italy and Romano have been keeping me occupied…"

'Strange, last time _I _saw them, Romano was trying to chase me down… that or Spain… and Italy was eating.'

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

.

.

.

'Now that I think about it, I don't remember Germany ahem… courting me. Does that mean the spell didn't work on him?'

"England…"

England crossed his arms and tapped his finger on his arm, in deep thought. '

Strange. Everyone else seemed to be under the spell.'

"England."

Then again… it was hard to tell, after all he couldn't read minds, and even if Germany hadn't exactly been pursuing him that didn't actually mean that he-

"England!"

.

England quickly jumped away, hitting the balustrade; he lost his balance and started to fall over (it).

'Crap…'

England closed his eyes and braced for impact, but it never came.

A hand had grabbed his (hand) and pulled him back.

England cautiously opened an eye.

"G-Germany?"

Germany frowned, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just startled that's all."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

"Its fine…Thank you for um… saving me."

.

.

.

"Y-you can let go now."

Germany let go of England hand and coughed, a light blush spreading across his face.

"E-England... I um... want to say something…"

"…Go on then…."

.

"Um… well…" How was he going to explain this? He was never good at expressing his feelings.

"I… apologize for all that I have done to you."

"…What?"

"For rejecting your offer of friendship back during your isolationism. And…_that_."

"That? …I see. Though I suppose it was also partly my fault it happened." He sighed, "Maybe if we hadn't been so hard on you and your people during the first one… It wouldn't have happened."

"…I'm afraid as they say, you can't change the past… and it may be already done and over… but I…am sorry for it."

England shook his head, "its fine." He smiled, "I forgave you a long time ago."

.

" I see… I also, want to tell you something else.

"What is it?"

"…I um… asked Austria about this…"

"Austria?"

"Yes… but I want your opinion…"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um… what is it called when you can't stop thinking about someone?"

"Well…"

"And when they kiss you when they're drunk?"

"Um…"

"…When that person is mean to some people yet he's nice to others."

"H-hey…"

"And you get angry when that person spends time with other people…"

"Y-you're not talking about me are you?"

"…" Germany coughed, "How... did you find out?"

.

"It was rather obvious…"

"R-right… Austria said... I was..." he looked away, "I-in love with you."

'If he did, then why didn't he act like the others?'

"It started a while ago, and I decided to tell you… But I couldn't find a good time to." He sighed, "Then I noticed that the others started acting strangely."

'A while ago? So he… he was the one who…'

.

"Germany… did you…"

Germany blushed, "yes… I was the one who sent those letters."

England blushed, "I never thought you'd be the type to write such things."

"I borrowed a book from Austria."

"You… wrote some really embarrassing things in them…"

"Y-yes… it took me a while to send them…"

.

"I… didn't hate them..." England said softly.

"So you…"

"I d-don't mind…" He crossed his arms and turned around.

.

.

"Oh uh… wait a second…" He walked towards the small column that had a vase with flowers in it. He reached behind the column and pulled out a bouquet of red roses.

He walked back and held out the roses, "For you…"

England took the roses, he was sure his face turning red. He tried to cover it up with the roses.

"I… don't like these… but I guess I'll keep them…"

"If you don't like them, then why would you keep them?"

England looked away and mumbled something.

Germany vaguely heard it and blushed.

"I…see…"

"You... you didn't hear anything! Got it?" England yelled turning back to face Germany.

"Right… N-nothing at all."

.

~Ding Dong Ding Dong~

.

"Midnight?"

Germany smiled, "Time flies doesn't it?"

"Y-yeah…" He took a few cautious steps towards the ballroom.

"I think the party is still going on… did you want to dance?" Germany asked.

"Huh? No, nothing like that." He sighed, "To be honest, I think I'd like to go home and sleep for days." He shook his head, "Really, everything that happened this week… I'm starting to wish it didn't happen…" he bit hit lip. "But… I wouldn't change it."

Germany frowned, not understanding him. "And what would that be?"

England blushed, he opened his mouth to yell at him but closed it.

"Um… this…" He hugged the bouquet. "Thanks…"

.

"Oh um… no... problem…" Germany looked away scratching behind his head.

"I'll see you later Germany."

"Ah... right…"

England started to walk away but stopped and turned to Germany.

"And… Germany?"

"hm?"

He walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek, and ran away.

.

Germany froze, his hand coming up to touch his cheek.

"Hey West, where've you been? West? West? Hey! Are you okay?"

"Piyo piyo piyo piyo!" Gilbird chirp flying around Germany's head in circles.

Prussia tapped his brother's shoulder, and Germany fell down.

"…." He pulled out a camera and snapped a picture.

.

.

Germany groaned as he sat up. 'why does my head hurt?'

He looked around, and saw he was in his hotel room.

'How did I get back?'

The door slammed open.

"Germany I heard you fainted, are you okay?" England was holding a very large first aid kit.

"….I'm fine."

"Prussia told me he found you lying outside, and you fainted. It's probably my fault, I'm sorry."

"No… I…"

"I'm not doing this because I care about you or anything, I just feel guilty okay!" He sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"But since it's my fault, I'm going to help you feel better, and don't you dare say no!"

"…thank you."

England looked away, "No problem." He stood up and headed to the kitchen corner, "I'll go make you some tea."

.

Germany sighed, hopping England wouldn't decide to cook for him. He glanced over to the first aid kit and saw something poking out of it.

He opened it and chuckled to himself.

How cute.

.

England knitted a sweater for him. There was a card next to it.

I accept.

.

England

.

.

.

The End~


	21. Denmark's Ending

Smells like love~

~Denmark ending~

.

Tba- *has a huge bump on her head* *to England* remind me why you hit me?

England- for making my life a living hell for about 10 chapters.

Tba-…. So… your saying you _don't like__** people**_ _**saying**_ **you're cute** and stuff?

England- blush* huh? W-well… I… OF COURSE NOT! GUYS AREN'T CUTE!

Denmark- come-on don't embarrass England. *smile* that's my job.

Tba- *wave* sure sure. *hands him keys* there's a cottage in the woods, I made sure no one will be around for at least two weeks. Have fun you two.

England- WHAT?

Denmark- Thanks! We will! *throws England over his shoulder and grabs the keys*

England- hitting Denmark's back* Put me down this instant! Do you hear me? You don't have to do what she says! She-she… SHE'S EVIL!

Tba- waving goodbye* Bye!~

England- When I get back you are DEAD!

Tba- sweat drop* uh well… have a nice time! Make sure you stay the entire two weeks!

Denmark- smile* well, I'll keep him busy.

England- keep me… busy?

Tba- see you in two weeks! *to readers* I view Denmark as the type of guy who doesn't really get embarrassed or nervous very much, and isn't the type to 'read the atmosphere.' He means well of course, he just 'leaps before he thinks.'

Well, that's my um… _impression_ of him anyways. **You're free to think differently**.

* It's a joke of sort. Cause it means you do things without thinking about it, but you just _know/ just do it_.

Doing it on impulse means you don't think, you just get an urge to do something and or feel something.

.

~edit: i said I would complete the story, and i have. Sure it took me a while...

But, if it wasnt for you guys, I probably wouldnt have. So...

Thanks.

* * *

.

.

England sighed and watched the clouds go by slowly.

He had gotten out of the ballroom without anyone noticing but… He looked around him, 'no one's here…'

He sighed again, 'maybe… it was a prank?'

"Why you moping for?"

England turned around, surprised to see Denmark behind him.

Even more by the way Denmark was dressed.

He wore a long black coat, a crimson vest and black trousers.

Under the vest, he wore a slightly lighter red shirt with a black tie over the vest.

He didn't look all that different from his usual wear but…

"Hey England? You okay?" Denmark said waving his right hand in front of England's face. His left hand held his trademark axe.

"T-they let you bring that in here?"

Denmark smiled, "I had Su hold it for me, got a fake one, convinced the guys, and swapped back."

.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?"

"Huh? These? Well, I got bored searching so I told Nor to find one. But he didn't want to, and then Fin said he'll do it instead, but Su got mad, so he ended up ordering two things. This for me, and something for Su. And-"

"Please stop talking." England said rubbing his head.

"Hahahaha, looks like you're back to your old self." He patted England on the back, "Knew you'd come around."

England stumbled and turned to glare at him, "No need to hit me that hard. What would you do if I fell?"

Denmark thought for a moment, "Um… I'd throw myself off and catch you?"

England was about to yell at him when what Denmark said sank in.

His face turned red, "Don't be stupid! You'd get hurt too!"

.

"Yeah, but as long as you're okay, I don't mind.' He grinned, "Think of it as scars from a fight. Totally worth it!"

England huffed and turned away, his hands crossed over his chest, "Idiot."

Denmark poked England's back. "Aw come on. I was trying to cheer you up."

"Who said I needed cheering up?"

"It was um… instinct?"*

"You mean impulse?"

"No… I think its instinct. I mean, if you saw someone who was sad, wouldn't you want to go cheer them up too?"

"I'm pretty sure that's impulse."

.

"See, you're back to your normal self!"

"No help from you."

.

Denmark smiled, "Well, being gloomy isn't like you."

"How would you know?"

Denmark scratched his head, "well, I did ask America, France, Spain and uh… Ca… ca… starts with a C…"

"Cambodia?"

"No, not Cambodia."

"Ca... ca… oh right! Canada!"

"Who? Oh right, Matthew."

.

England paused, "Exactly what did they say?"

"Huh?"

"C-cause if they said something about me like how I used to …N-never mind! Everything they say is a lie! An absolute lie!"

"And the fact you've been getting letters from a secret admirer?"

"Li- Wait, what? Where did you hear that?"

Denmark thought for a moment, "uh…. I was walking… and I saw Belarus outside your house…"

"She was saying something like… 'England got another letter' and was plotting to put a bear trap in your garden…"

Denmark smiled, "Don't worry, I disabled them."

'Good to know…'

"What were you doing by my house anyway?"

Denmark scratched his head, "huh? Oh I was sort of… um…"

.

Denmark smiled, "well, I was planning on waiting for you there and… telling you something."

"Tell me what?"

"I like you."

"…."

.

England blinked, "Denmark, you… like me?"

Denmark laughed, "Yeah. Remember when we first me?"

England frowned, "Yes, it wasn't exactly the best experience."

Denmark gave him a small smile, "Sorry about that. Really."

England sighed, "It's fine."

.

"Anyway, I think, I might have fallen for you then. You were kinda cute." Denmark laughed, "And well, I did get to know you a little better after all that fighting."

England huffed, "I remember you causing me a lot of trouble."

Denmark laughed, "Yeah, we were young then huh?"

.

.

.

"So uh… what do I do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I said I like you… we supposed to ride off into the sunset or something?"

England blushed, "don't be ridiculous! What makes you think I'd do something like that?"

"Uh… you know… movies…"

"You got that from a movie?"

"My ideas from the movies too."

"I'm not sure if I should be sad or pity you."

"But they worked." Denmark pointed out.

.

England crossed his hands over his chest, "yes well… It's only because it's you. It wouldn't work if someone else did it."

Denmark smiled, "So, is that a yes?"

England pretended to think about it, "I don't know… you are.. a bit.."

England laughed when he saw Denmark looked serious. "I'm joking. Didn't you tell me to stop being so serious?"

.

Denmark hugged England and swung him around, "I promise to make you happy!"

England blushed, "P-put me down!"

Denmark put him down, and then smirked.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm about to relieve my Viking days!"

England paled and backed away. "No! Absolutely not!"

.

Denmark ignored him and carried him over his shoulder. England dropped his cane on the ground.

"Denmark!"

"You're really light, you know that?"

England hit Denmark's back, "Let me down! What if someone sees this?"

"Well, then they know you're mine." Denmark started heading back into the ballroom.

"DENMARK!"

.

.

Denmark made sure that

.

.

.

England put his suitcases down and looked around at the cabin.

"Why am I here again?"

Denmark looked up from carrying fishing gear and two suitcases .

"Well, I wanted to spend some time with you."

"More like you want anyone else to get near me."

Denmark laughed, "you caught me. But I have a reason. I mean France…"

England huffed, "You don't have to worry about France."

Denmark smiled, "So, it's just me?"

England blushed, "I-I never said that!" He turned around and stomped off to check out the bed rooms.

.

Denmark smiled, "Haha. It's so fun to tease him." He opened up one of his suitcases and saw a scarf on top of his clothes.

The scarf had the same design of his flag, there was a note beside it.

.

_I knew it was you._

_._

_England_

_._

Denmark put the scarf on.

He laughed, "I wasn't really good at hiding it huh?"

..

"WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE BEDROOM?"

.

.

Denmark laughed, "Because I didn't rent the two bedroom one."

.

.

.

.

.

~The End~


	22. Sequel up

.

.

For people who don't know there's a sequel up.

Well, it's been up for a while, and I didnt really update much.

.

Well, since I'm going to start updating again, thought it'd be good to remind you guys about it.

.

Well, check it out of you want to.

.

TBA


End file.
